The Outsiders and The She-Grease
by tsmith97
Summary: I own no rights to The Outsiders, all credit goes to S.E. Hinton. A new "she-grease," named Taylor Samson has just moved into Tulsa. When she meets the gang, they get into a mix-up with Taylor's violent ex-boyfriend from Taylor's hometown, and Pony will do anything to protect the girl he loves. (Johnny and Dally are alive!)
1. New She-Grease In Town

Chapter One: New She-Grease In Town

I had a weird nightmare last night. I almost woke up screaming my head off, and I didn't go back to sleep until four in the morning. Man, was I tired, and I didn't want to go to school. Instead of getting out of bed, I pulled the sheets over my head and tried going back to sleep.

"Ponyboy, get up!" Soda yelled in the kitchen. Normally it would be Darry who'd yell for me to get up. "You have school!"

Ugh, I hate Mondays. I _really _didn't want to get out of bed. As soon as I fell back asleep, Soda came in and started jumping on the bed.

"Come on, Pony. Get up, get up, get up!" he said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I didn't answer back. "Fine, the hard way it is." Now Soda started tickling me until I thought I was going to die.

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" I laughed. When Soda left, I went to my drawer to get something to wear. I pulled on my red t-shirt, blue jeans, my gray jacket, and a pair of sneakers. Then I put a ton of grease in my hair. Except for how tired I was, I looked tuff. I checked the clock, and I was almost late! I skipped breakfast and ran so fast I almost made Darry fall out of his chair. "Bye, Darry! Bye, Soda!" I quickly said as I ran out the door.

Okay, skipping breakfast really wasn't my best idea, especially when I was this tired. At least I made it to school on time. My first class was health. I just couldn't wait for English class. As soon as I walked in, I noticed something very different. Three greasers were talking to a girl I've never seen before. She had long blonde hair that seemed to be greased, and I think she had greenish-blue eyes. She wore faded blue jeans, pink sneakers, and a white top that said "I Heart G.A." Her purple jacket was wrapped around her waist. This girl was so pretty; I mean, she was gorgeous. By the looks of how she was dressed and how her blonde hair was greased, I immediately knew this girl was a she-grease.

A "she-grease" is a girl who just so happens to be a greaser. We really didn't call them that; the Socs made up that nickname a long time ago, and it kind of stuck. There's a lot of them downtown and not very many in my neighborhood except for Angela Shepard, Tim and Curly Shepard's sister.

"So, baby, how're you likin' Tulsa so far?" I heard a greaser ask the she-grease.

She shrugged. "It's alright," she said. "A little different from Georgia, but I think I'm startin' to dig this place."

"Sweet." The greaser put his arm around her shoulder. "So, what are you plannin' on doin' after school, doll face?"

Before she could answer, Mr. Davis, my health teacher, came into the room. "Alright, class, take your seats, and Andre, give that young lady some personal space."

The greaser, Andre, scoffed and sat at his desk. The she-grease made the mistake at Amanda Rogers' desk right when she walked in the room. Amanda Rogers was one of the most popular girls in school and a snobby Soc. I didn't like her very much since she was so judgemental. This she-grease doesn't know what she got herself into.

"Hey, she-grease," Amanda muttered. "You're in my seat. Now move your butt off my dest and move over to the hoodlums' side, or I'll make you move."

"Hey, relax. I'll move." The she-grease grabbed her books in search for an empty desk. I think Amanda was jealous because this girl was ten-times prettier than her. Besides, we all know Amanda's hair was bleached-blond. Then Amanda stuck her foot out and made the she-grease trip. The whole class began to laugh, except for me and Mr. Davis. I really felt bad for her, so I got up and helped the she-grease pick up her books.

"You alright?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and was speechless for a moment. I didn't know why. This girl's probably fourteen years old, but she looked much younger, and boy, were her hands and feet little. "Uh, yeah," she said, giving me a bright and beautiful smile. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Ah, you must be Ms. Samson," Mr. Davis said as I helped her up.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am."

Mr. Davis smiled back. "Well, Ms. Samson, could you please come up front?"

"Yes, sir." She walked up and stood next to Mr. Davis.

"Class, may I have your attention, please?" We all got quiet and turned towards him. Mr. Davis looked down at the she-grease and smiled. "Ms. Samson, how about you introduce yourself to the class."

"Sure. Well, my name Taylor Samson, I am fifteen years old, and I just moved here from Atlanta, Georgia last weekend."

"Interesting," Mr. Davis said. "Class, this is Ms. Samson first time attending a public school, so I want you to make her feel welcomed."

"You mean you want us to be nice to a _she-grease_?" a Soc muttered.

"She looks like another one of those trashy hoodlums," Amanda added. "Seriously, look at that shirt! It looks retarded." Everyone began to laugh—well, everyone except me and Mr. Davis, obviously. I thought Taylor was going to start crying. I can't stand it when girls cry.

"You know what?" I said. "I think that shirt looks real nice on you."

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Mr. Davis cleared his throat. "Now, class, for the rest of the period, you will be completing your study guides for your test this Friday. You may work in groups of two, but only be focused on your work and nothing else. Ponyboy, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Uh, sure," I answered. "What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind working with Ms. Samson. You're my smartest student, and you may be able to cooperate with her."

I looked over at Taylor. She did seem like a smart girl, and I might be able to get my work done with someone who's as smart as all these other greasers and Socs. "Sure, why not," I said, nodding.

"Great." Mr. Davis turned toward Taylor. "Ms. Samson, you will be working with Ponyboy Curtis." He handed her a copy of the study guide, and Taylor and I got to work.

"Hi," Taylor said, giving me another bright (and cute) smile.

"Hi," I said. I felt my ears get a little warm. "Hey, don't listen to what Amanda and that other Soc said. They just have something against...well, you know, greasers."

"I know about Socs. I kept running into some on my way to school, and in the hallway. Also, I actually thought Amanda Rogers' locker was mine, and she started swearing at me. Hey, what's up with the whole 'she-grease' thing, anyway?"

"It's a nickname the Socs made up for the girl greasers awhile back, now it's pretty much a common name."

Taylor lowered her head. "Well I sort of feel like an outcast, considering I'm the only she-grease in my new neighborhood."

"I wouldn't say you're the _only _one in our neighborhood. There's another she-grease who lives a few miles away. Her name is Angela."

"Shepard?" Taylor asked. "Oh, I know her. She almost bashed my head in when I asked her boyfriend directions to the liberary." She shrugged.

"I totally forgot about how tough Angela Shepard was and how easily jealous she gets. (I thought she broke up with her boyfriend.) Angela also swears a lot and wears too much makeup. Compared to her, Taylor was much different from Angela Shepard—she wore less makeup than her, she didn't seem like the swearing type, and she was much more nicer (and prettier.)

"Wait a second," Taylor said. "_Our_ neighborhood?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, "you and I live in the same neighborhood. I usually saw you going for walks or even in the movie house."

"Oh." She studied me for a moment, then smiled again. "Oh, yeah! I've seen you around town, too. By the way, is your name really Ponyboy?"

I saw that coming. "Yeah. That is my real name."

"That's a very interesting name. I like it."

Amanda scoffed. "Well, she-grease, I actually think Ponyboy is a stupid name," she muttered. Man, I hate how she is always judging everything, even my own name.

Mr. Davis sighed. "Ms. Rogers, please, we'll have none of tha-aah-AAHT!" Suddenly the podium Mr. Davis was leaning on tripped over and fell with a loud _Bang! _We all began to burst out laughing—even Mr. Davis chuckled. Taylor was laughing so hard she actually snorted! I swear, I thought I was literally dying of laughter when she snorted. Everyone else was also laughing at that except for Amanda, who made a face at Taylor.

"I'm sorry," Taylor laughed. "I snort when I laugh too hard."

Mr. Davis tried to calm down. "It's alright. Now will somebody help me get this thing up?" he asked.

"I got it." Taylor got up and helped Mr. Davis get the podium up. In fact, she was the only one to help him. For a small she-grease, she was surprisingly strong. After all that happened, we got back to work. Taylor and I got it done pretty quickly sincre we knew most of the answers.

At lunch, I met up with Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve. We headed over to the gas station (which was where we always have lunch). As I sat on the hood of Two-Bit's car, smoking a cigarette, I suddenly noticed Taylor sitting on the hood of a red Mustang and talking to Bob Sheldon the Soc.

Taylor was just chillin' on the hood and eating a Snickers bar and drinking a Pepsi. Bob was saying some stuff to her, but Taylor didn't seem too interested into what he was saying to her. Then Bob ended up putting his lips on Taylor's. She pushed him back and slapped him pretty darn hard.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Taylor yelled. "You're disgusting!" She hopped off the hood and stormed off with Bob following behind.

"Hey, c'mon, baby," he was saying. "What, you're going to walk to school now? Listen, babe, you know I think you're smokin' hot, and I was wonderin' if you may wanna—HEY!" Just then, Taylor flipped Bob! She stormed off as Bob laid on the sidewalk in pain.

Dally whistled. "Man, that is one tough chick," he said.

"Tough and hot," Steve added.

"Next to Angela Shepard," Two-Bit said.

Johnny and I just looked at each other, both our mouths wide open. We were shocked about what we just saw.

After lunch, I saw Taylor talking to Cherry Valance. "So what'd you do to Bob after he tried to kiss you?" Cherry asked.

"I grabbed his wrist and flipped him," Taylor answered as she taped a cut-out of the Jackson Five into her locker. "I thought he only wanted to just have lunch and chat a bit, but then he started flirting with me, kissed me, then I had to flip him." She shrugged.

Cherry nodded. "Yeah, some boys are sick like that. But...there was this one boy I met at the drive-in, and he was very sweet and dreamy, and he loved sunsets."

"Let me guess, is his name Ponyboy Curtis?"

"How'd you know that?"

That's what I'd like to know, I thought.

Taylor shrugged. "Just a lucky guess," she said to Cherry, "but mostly because Ponyboy does seem like a dreamy boy who loves sunsets. And he his so cute."

"And he is so behind you," I said.

Taylor exclaimed, then smiled when she saw me. "Oh, hi, Ponyboy. Tryin' gto give me a heart attack?"

"Well, I overheard you say my name. Hi, Cherry."

Cherry smiled. "Hi," she said. "Taylor was just telling me how some guy tried to kiss her and how she flipped him."

"I know," I said. "Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, and I were having lunch at the gas station, and we saw you with that Soc."

Taylor chuckled. "Okay, are you stalking me or something?" she asked. Then the bell rung. "I have to get to class. See you guys later." Taylor asked Cherry for directions to the drama room.

I didn't see Taylor for the rest of the day until I got to English. When Mr. Syme finished talking to her, Taylor sat next to me.

"So how was your first day?" I asked as quietly as I could while Mr. Syme discussed today's lesson.

"It was good, thanks for asking," she whispered.

"Hey, Taylor, I know I've only known you for a day, but..."

Taylor smiled. "'But' what?"

My ears were getting a little hot. I knew I was blushing. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Taylor giggled. "You're so cute when you blush," she said, looking back at the board."

I chuckled myself. You probably know what I was going to ask Taylor. If you don't, I was going to ask her if she wanted to, maybe, walk home with me and probably get to know her better. It's weird. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Never.

After school, the gang and I had to walk home because Steve had to help Two-Bit get his car to the shop when Two-Bit got a flat tire when I got back to the school. Then something caught Steve's attention—eight Socs were in an alley, and they looked like they were beating up someone.

"What'cha gonna do about it, greaser?" a Soc muttered. "Or should I say, she-grease?"

She-grease?!

"You Socs ain't as tough as ya'll look!" yelled a familiar voice. A pink sneaker kicked the Soc in the groin (um, okay, ow!), and when he fell down, I noticed that the Socs' victim was Taylor! She had blood streaming down the side of her head, but she got to her feet and threw a few punches at some Socs. She seemed tough, but I think she needed help. Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve were enjoying the fight. Johnny was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Yeah, she-grease!" Steve said.

"Kick their butts!" Two-Bit added.

"Get them, girlie!" Dally yelled.

Taylor didn't even hear; she was too busy beating the Socs. Once a Soc grabbed her by the hips and threw her to the ground, we thought now was the perfect time to get my brothers. Luckily, Darry and Soda were already home. "Guys!" I yelled when I walked, scaring Soda out of his skin.

"Pony, what's wrong?" Darry asked.

We told Darry and Soda that we saw the Socs beating up a greaser. When I told him that this greaser was a she-grease, the seven of us ran out to help her.

The blond Soc who threw her down was now sitting on top of her. In his hand was a switchblade being held against her throat. Then he cut off a lock of her greasy blonde hair. That made me mad to see the Socs hurting an innocent girl, especially one who's our kind. Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit chased some Socs away, and Dally had to end up beating the tar out of a couple. Johnny and Soda pulled the blond Soc off of Taylor. I punched the Soc in the face five times and twice in the gut. Finally the Socs got back into their Mustang and drove off.

"Didn't your mothers tell you not to hit girls?!" Two-Bit yelled at the Socs.

Taylor was rolled up into a ball, laying on the ground and crying. I knelt down next to her. "Hey, you alright, Taylor?" I murmured. She turned away from me, but through her tears she said, "Yeah."

"Hey, little lady." Soda walked up to her. He started examining her wounds. "Man, they've got a hold of you pretty good. Don't worry, little lady, they ain't gonna hurt you no more," he murmured, giving Taylor a grin. Taylor grinned back at him.

"Man, what is up with the Socs these days?" Steve muttered to himself. "First they're jumpin' us for no apparent reason, now they're jumpin' innocent little broads?!"

"By the looks of how this pretty lady has her hair greased, she's obviously one of us," Two-Bit said. "Maybe this little she-grease could use herself a bodyguard."

"That don't sound like too bad of an idea," Taylor said when we got her back on her feet. "By the way, the Socs just caught me off-guard. I'm alright. I was just walking home from school when that red Mustang pulls in. Eight Socs got out, callin' me hot and dirty she-grease—which I am _not_—until I had to punch one of them in the gut, which was why they were beating me up." She shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing they didn't hurt you too badly," Darry said.

"Yeah," Dally agreed. He studied Taylor and grinned. "Nice-lookin' cuts, cutie. They make ya look like the tough little broad you are." Taylor cocked an eyebrow at Dally as he leaned against Darry's Ford. "So, what's your name, hottie?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Um, my name is Taylor Samson. I just moved here from Atlanta not too long ago."

"Atlanta, huh? Nice city, with good-lookin' girls like you."

Taylor shook her shoulder to get Dally's hand off. "Well, thanks so much for helping me," she said. "So what're your names?"

"Well, my name is Two-Bit Mathews." He leaned against the Ford next to Taylor, also trying to look tough. "This here is Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston—whom we call Dally—Darrel Curtis—whom we call Darry—Sodapop Curtis, and Ponyboy Curtis."

Taylor smiled at me. "Well, I know Ponyboy Curtis, but I _didn't_ know he had brothers."

"And we didn't know Ponyboy had such a cute friend," Soda said. "I mean, look how tiny she is!"

"She's that short, but can flip a Soc," Steve said. "Hey, T, how'd you do that anyway?"

Taylor grinned. "Hold out your hand and I'll show you."

Steve probably didn't trust her, but he held out his hand. That's when Taylor grabbed his wrist and flipped him. "Wow!" he said to Taylor.

Darry nodded. "I like you," he said to Taylor.

"Man, what is it you guys do for kicks around here, anyway?" Taylor asked.

"Well funny you should ask," Two-Bit said. "I'm plannin' on headin' to the Sunset Club this Saturday night. What about you guys, ya'll in?"

Oh, yeah. The Sunset Club. I've heard about that place too many times. The Sunset Club was supposed to be the coolest club in town that just opened up three weeks ago. It's supposed to be a country club, too, but it's more of a teens' hangout. Two-Bit's been there, and he would not stop talking about it and said we should all go sometime.

"Well, actually, Soda and I are both taking the day-off of work," Darry said.

"Sweet." Two-Bit turned towards Taylor. "What about you, sweet-cheeks? You in?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm not sure. My aunt probably doesn't want me hangin' out with some boys. But, still, it would be nice to hang with my kind."

"Oh, come on, doll," Dally said. "Ol' Two-Bit said it's the coolest club in town. You'll love it."

"Come one, pleeease?" Soda begged, giving Taylor the sad puppy-dog look.

Trying not to laugh, Taylor thought for a moment and sighed. "Well...I guess if I talk to my aunt, I guess I can tag along with you guys."

"Yay!" Two-Bit said, giving Taylor a hug. She was trying not to smile.

"Okay, Two-Bit, give the girl some space," Darry said. "Ponyboy, take Taylor home. Make sure she gets home safely."

"Sure," I said.

I followed Taylor over to her house, which was right nextdoor to Johnny's. Outside of Taylor's house was a young woman with black hair sitting on the porch.

"Taylor!" she yelled as she ran towards us. "Where on earth have you been? What happened to your head and neck, and who is this boy?"

"I'm okay, Aunt Ellen," Taylor said. "This is Ponyboy Curtis. I got into a little mix-up with these boys, and he and his friends helped me. They even invited me to this club tis Saturday night. Can I go, pleease? They are really nice boys, I swear it."

Taylor's aunt studied me for awhile, wondering if I should be trusted or not. She sighed and said, "Alright, but I prefer for this young man to call me Ms. Samson and to have you back by nine."

Taylor smiled. "Thanks. Hey, Pony, when will you get here to come and get me?"

I shrugged. "Well, I was thinking I could show you around town, maybe come got you around four and we can meet up with the guys at six?"

She nodded. "Sure. Well, bye. Oh, Ponyboy...thank you." She was smiling at me.

I smiled back. "See you around." As I walked off, I overheard Ms. Samson asking Taylor who these other boys were. Man, I could not wait for Saturday night!


	2. Ponyboy's Nightmare

**I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even though it wasn't much and there were a few typos (I'll try not to let that happen again :P). I forgot to mention I will be posting more chapters on Friday and PROBABLY on Saturdays and Sundays, depends if I have any some free time or busy. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Two: Ponyboy's Nightmare

Around after the guys left, Soda ordered a pizza. I wasn't feeling too hungry. I was in my room, reading _Gone with the Wind_ and listening to some of songs on the radio. But for some reason, I couldn't focus too well on my book because I only had Taylor on my mind. She was the only thing I thought of, and her bright smile. I tried focusing more on my book, but that didn't help, especially when a love song played on the radio and got me thinking of Taylor again!

At around ten-thirty, Soda came in. He hopped onto the bed, but missed and fell flat on the floor (epic fail).

"Ow," Soda said. "Stupid gravity." He got back on the bed. "You about to come to bed, Pony?"

"Yeah." I closed my book and got into bed with Soda. "Hey, Soda, you remember when you were in love with Sandy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you first met her, what was it like?"

He shrugged. "Hard to describe, but I was sure I was in love. Why you askin'?"

"Because...I think I might be in love with someone." Now _that _was supposed to stay in a thought-bubble, but it was true. I think I was falling in love with Taylor Samson...Oh, dang, that came out of nowhere.

I couldn't really tell, but I had a feeling Soda's eyes shot wide-open. He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Oh, my gosh! My baby brother has a crush!" he happily said as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up Darry. "Who is she? Who's the girl you like?"

"Don't tell the guys. I like Taylor Samson."

Soda covered his mouth to keep from screaming. "Oh, my gosh! I knew this was going to happen—my kid brother is growing up. You should totally go out with her. I think you'd make a lovely couple."

I shook my head. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. Besides, Taylor probably isn't looking for a relationship either."

"Pony likes Taylor," Soda sang.

"Not funny, man," I muttered.

"It kinda is."

"Shut up."

"Pony and Taylor, sittin' in a tree."

I gave Soda my angry look, then just rolled my eyes. "I'm going to sleep. You keep making jokes about me likin' Taylor, then you'll wake up underwater."

Soda was probably grinning, think of more jokes.

Taylor was still on my mind. I guess I really did like her. I wonder if she liked me back; well, she didn't flip me, so that's a good sign...I think. I thought about her as I slowly drifted off to sleep...

***My dream started out like this:

Johnny and Taylor are running across a wooden bridge together. Taylor looked as beautiful as ever; she didn't have any grease in her curly blonde hair, she wore a white dress with matching flats, and there was a flower in her hair.

Johnny looked different. The scar on his face was gone, and he seemed happier.

Taylor looked over at me. "Ponyboy, come on!" she said joyfully.

I followed them over to a big wide-open field. The whole gang was there, even Dally, who didn't seem as mean as he was like before.

"Hey, Pony, heads up!" Darry tossed the football over to me. I caught it, and tossed it around. I threw it back at Darry so hard I actually hurt hurt his hand. He threw it at me again, but it went over my head and Taylor caught it.

"All right," I said, chuckling. "Come on, give it back."

"You'll have to catch me first," Taylor said. Before I could stop her, Taylor ran off. Dally tried to block her, but he ended up getting flipped. He started to burst out laughing. I followed Taylor to the woods. We fell in the grass laughing. Then the most insane thing happened: I kissed her.

"Smoochie, smoochieee," I heard Dally say.

"Dude!" I yelled, chasing Dally throughout the field. "Come back here, Winston!" For some weird reason, Dally lifted his shirt up and he still ran.

Then Johnny dumped a bucket of cold water on Two-Bit's head. Now it turned into a water balloon/water gun fight. Johnny, Dally, and I mostly ambushed Taylor and threw water balloons at her. Once Steve got closer to the lake, I quietly tiptoed behind him and pushed him in the lake.

"AHH! No, no, no!" Steve tried to keep his balance, but sadly he fell in. When he rose up to the surface, he yelled, "Oh, I'll get you for that, Ponyboy Curtis!" He dove back into the water.

Two hours past, but it felt like two seconds, and I mean that literally. The guys and I were still horsing around. Taylor was running up the hill. "Hey, Pony, come on. I want to show you something," she said as I tried to catch up. Then she started climbing the big oak tree. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't think so," I answered as Taylor was halfway to the top.

"Oh, come on, Pone. I want to show you something I think you'll like."

Now I found myself climbing the tree. When I made it to the top, Taylor was sitting on a branch and staring over at the horizon. She pointed over to what she was looking at. I followed her finger to see the most greatest sunset I had ever seen. I could've stared at it for hours, but sunsets were so short...except for this one.

"My gosh, it's beautiful," Taylor murmured, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Have you ever seen a sunset this perfect, Ponyboy?"

"I don't think so."

I don't know how long we were up there, but as soon as me and Taylor climbed down, it was already dark. It got dark _fast_; first it felt like six in the evening, now it was like an hour after midnight. Something else was wrong—the gang was gone, and now Taylor and I were in a big dark alley. Taylor was just as confused as I was; she even looked worried.

Suddenly a black Mustang pulled in. Eight Socs got out, but one of them looked like a greaser because of the way his black hair was slicked back. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and blackish-brown boots. This guy so did not look like a Soc at all.

Someone else got out of the car. It didn't take long to realize this other person was Angela Shepard. She gave Taylor a cold glare, then muttered to the Socs, "Get the girl."

Three Socs grabbed Taylor and threw her to the ground. Next thing I know they start beating her up. I tried to get them off her. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" I yelled. Then a fist slammed into my face. My nose wasn't bleeding, but it was throbbing. Angela pinned my arms down, and the Soc/greaser who punched me sat on top of me.

"Not much your little greasy gang can do to help you, greaser," he quietly muttered, holding a switchblade against my throat.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Taylor yelled, loudly and angrily. "Get away from him!" Blood was streaming down the side of Taylor's face, and I think she was getting a black-eye.

The Soc/greaser got off me and started kicking Taylor until she was unconscious. I couldn't bear to watch that.

"Ponyboy!" Taylor yelled.

Angela Shepard let go of my arms and ran off. But before I could run away, the Soc/greaser came back.

"I don't like greasy little punks like you pickin' up on my girl," he said, "not one bit." Okay, whoever this guy was, he had to have some connection with Taylor.

"Ponyboy!" Taylor yelled again. I looked over my shoulder, only to see Taylor laying on the ground...in a pool of blood...

***"Ponyboy, wake up!"

"Taylor!" I bolted up, accidentally head-butting Soda.

"I was right," Soda said as we rubbed our foreheads. "You are hard-headed. Man, I've been trying to wake you up for like five minutes. Oh, by the way, ow!"

I would've laughed at that, but my head was hurting a little and I was a little freaked out. I've had nightmares before, but I usually don't remember them except for this one.

The loud bang on the door nearly gave me a heart attack. But it was just Darry, accidentally running into the door...again.

"I'm alright," he said as he walked in, rubbing his forehead. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Soda answered. "Ponyboy just had a nightmare, and he sort of head-butted me when I tried to wake him up, but we're fine."

Darry didn't think so. He studied me for a moment. "Man, Pony, you're as white as a ghost," he said. "Do you remember what happened in it?"

To be honest, I remembered every detail of that nightmare, but I didn't want to talk about it. Just thinking about the Socs beating up Taylor and her being in a pool of blood really scared me.

"No," I lied. "No, I don't remember it."

Darry and Soda were still a little worried, but they bought it. A half hour past, and I had trouble going back to sleep. It was mostly beacause I was afraid to fall asleep and have that nightmare again. So Darry had to give me a sleeping pill and went back to bed. It was like two-thirty in the morning. The thought of the Soc/greaser's threatening voice made me shiver.

"You cold, Pony?" Soda asked.

"A little," I said. "It's just...the thought of the Socs beating up Taylor sort of freaks me out."

Soda chuckled. "I thought you didn't remember what happened in your nightmare," he said.

Gosh, dang it. Darn pill is making me say things. "I don't," I lied, but Soda didn't buy that one. "Okay, fine, I remember _some _of it, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, Pony, you can tell me."

I sighed. "Fine." I told Soda every detail of my nightmare (the only thing I left out was me kissing Taylor). When I finished, Soda was as white as a ghost himself, and it was kind of quiet for a moment. Finally Soda cleared his throat and said, "Wow. That's a freaky dream."

"It was," I said, pulling the sheets over my head. I felt a little tired, so the pill was probably kicking in. Soda said something, but I didn't hear it because I already blacked out into a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. There is a possiblity of chapter 3 coming up tomorrow or Sunday. I'm not making any promises because I'm usually busy on weekends. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


	3. Greaser's Night Out

**Sorry it was very late. I had to go see family on Thursday and we didn't come home until Saturday. I was kind of busy with school, too. I promise chapter four will be posted this Friday. Enjoy the next chapter :)**

Chapter Three: Greasers' Night Out

I didn't see Taylor at school for the rest of the week. It was like she just disappeared. I was still having nightmares―the exact same one every time―but I'd usually wake up in a cold sweat instead of screaming.

On Saturday afternoon, I decided to go for a walk around my neighborhood. We weren't leaving for the Sunset Club until six. Then I noticed Taylor sitting on her porch talking to Johnny.

Taylor looked breath-taking. Her blonde hair was not only greased, but braided into a ponytail that hung down her left shoulder. She wore a white blouse, dark blue jeans, and black high heels. I thought I saw a little critter in her purse, but my attention was mostly focused on Taylor.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi, Ponyboy," she said. "I thought you weren't coming until four."

"Oh, I was just going for a walk to, uh, clear my head," I said.

Taylor frowned. "Is something bothering you?"

"Sort of. Hey, how come you weren't at school this week?"

"My aunt found out about that Soc trying to kiss me, and those other Socs jumping me, so she yanked me out of school. But I'm still able to tag along."

I smiled. "Great."

"You want some M&M's?"

I nodded, and she gave me a handful of M&M's. "Hey, Johnny. Fancy meetin' you here."

"Hey, man," Johnny said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I saw Johnny sleeping in the lot," Taylor answered for Johnny. "He told me his parents were arguing, so I let him sleep over here."

"Her aunt was _really_ strict about having me sleep downstairs, which I was," Johnny said. "No affence, Taylor."

She shook her head. "No, I know how strict my aunt is. I'm used to it. You guys want to come on in and watch some videos before we leave?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Okay," Johnny said.

The inside of Taylor's house sure was bigger than it was on the outside. There weren't really any boxes scattered around the room, and there was a big TV in the middle of the living room.

Then a teenage girl walked out of the kitchen, blocking Taylor's way. She looked like a Soc.

"You do realize my mom is going to kill you when she sees you've brought another boy in," she told Taylor (I don't like her attitude, "especially another one of those trashy hoodlums. It was bad enough having that scared-looking thing stay here for the night."

"It's okay, Rachel," Taylor muttered. "This is a friend of mine―who is _not_ a hoodlum, nor is he trashy. His name is Ponyboy Curtis. And F.Y.I, Johnny would've froze to death if he slept in the lot last night."

The girl, Rachel, scoffed. "Ponyboy Curtis? Huh, weird name, but fine-lookin' boy." She started checking me out as she walked out of the room.

"Weird name, but fine-lookin' boy," Taylor said in a mocking voice, adding a scoff. "Sorry about that. That's my cousin Rachel. We fight a little...and she hates my guts."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm a greaser," Taylor said. "Or as you guys call it, a she-grease. She thinks I'm nothin' but white trash, but I know I'm not like those other hoods―not that I'm saying you and your friends are. You guys want a Pepsi?"

"Please," I said.

After the three of us got a Pepsi, Taylor turned on some videos for us to watch. Suddenly Taylor's purse started growling (what the heck?!). I thought I saw a little animal poking its head out, glaring at me with beady red eyes.

"Reesey, stop growling at our guest," Taylor said. "I hope you don't mind if I bring a little extra." She grabbed her purse, revealing a little dark brown dog inside. A Chihuahua. It wore a pink collar studded with six diamonds. By the looks of that collar, it was obvious that this Chihuahua―whose name was apparently Reesey―was a female.

"I just hate leaving her with Aunt Ellen and Rachel," Taylor added.

"That's fine," I said, "just as long as she don't bite me."

"She don't bite," Johnny said, scratching behind Reesey's ear. "This dog kept trying to climb on the couch with me and fell asleep on my stomach."

Taylor giggled. "Yep, Reesey's favorite boy so far is Johnnycake."

As time flew by, we sat in the living room and watched some music videos. Rachel was spying on us the whole time, probably to make sure Taylor doesn't start making out with either me or Johnny―or in Taylor's threoy, checking me out. Finally we left at four-fifteen. We were going to meet with the guys in two hours, so I was gonna show Taylor around town. Reesey was still growling at me. I started to wonder if the Sunset Club had a no-pet policy.

We saw Dally smoking outside the Dingo, and he gave a cocky grin at Taylor. "You sure look cute, she-grease," he said.

Taylor rolled her eyes and tried to grin. "Thanks, Dal."

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much."

"Alrighty then. C'mon, let's take a walk downtown before we meet up with the guys at the club." As we walked along, Dally put his arm around Taylor's shoulder. Taylor seemed a little annoyed, but she still cracked a grin.

There was a fight going on between a greaser and a Soc when the four of us stopped to get a Coke, and Taylor suddenly ran out before I could stop her. I was scared she was going to get hurt, but the next thing I knew was Taylor began to break up the fight. She threw the greaser to the ground, elbowed the Soc, and held onto the greaser so he wouldn't continue beating the tar out of the Soc, who was laying on the ground.

"Stay on the ground!" Taylor yelled at the Soc as he tried to get up. When we heard the sirens, we quickly ran off.

"That was insane, you know!" Dally said, laughing.

"Well, it was either keep them from killing each other or walk away from a bloodbath." Taylor was laughing harder than us. "Come on, hurry up, slow-pokes!"

"Slow-poke?!" I said. "For your information, little girl, I happen to be the fastest runner on my school's track team!"

Anywho, after that happened, we showed Taylor a little bit of downtown until it got close to six. The guys were already outside the Sunset Club as soon as we got there.

"You see? I told you she'd show up!" Steve told the guys.

Soda was so happy to see Taylor he picked her up off her feet and kissed her on the cheek as he spun her around. "It's about time we saw your face again," he said. (Okay, how much chocolate did he have before leaving?) "How've you been?"

Taylor shurgged. "The same, I guess. Oh, Pony, I forgot to tell you about that the Soc who jumped came over to my house and offered to take me to the Dingo to apologize; I forgive him for doing that, but I still strongly dislike him. He wouldn't even leave when I said no."

"So let me guess," I said, "you had to flip him?"

She shook her head. "Well, maybe a little. But when he started talking trashy about me, let's just say he's gonna be talking in a high-pitched voice for a few days."

Ouch. I felt sorry for that Soc.

"Man, you sure are one tough chick. Tougher than Angela Shepard," Two-Bit said. "So, she-grease, you hungry?"

Taylor nodded. "Starved."

"Well, you'll love their pizza here! Come on, and bring the little rat in your purse!"

"Rat?" She looked in her purse. "Dude, she's a Chihuahua."

"Same thing."

"Not―oh, forget it."

The inside of the Sunset Club was more than expected: a big stage, a room with dancing teenagers, neon lights, etc. The smell of pizza hit me when I walked in. I hadn't realized how starved I was myself.

Taylor ended up getting into an argument with one of the waiters because they did have a strict no-pet policy. But Taylor won the fight (er, uh...not with fists, I mean) and Reesey got to stay. Oh, boy. I was just glad Reesey was fast asleep.

"Dibs on sittin' next to Taylor!" Steve said.

We all sat at the big table by the window. Taylor sat in between me and Steve. After we ordered some Cokes, Two-Bit started telling his funniest jokes that made Taylor laugh so hard she snorted. I thought Soda was going to die laughing. Some greaser was up on the stage singing a country/rock song. He wasn't that good because he seemed drunk, but Taylor didn't seem to notice since she was tapping her foot and mouthing the words to the song. Finally our pizza came, and it was _huge_! We all took a bite of our slices at the same time, but ended up spitting it out because it was _hot_.

"I forgot," Two-Bit said, "you're supposed to wait a few minutes for it to cool down."

"Hey, thanks for the warning," Steve muttered.

"Holy cow, that was hot cheese!" Dally said, rubbing the roof of his mouth.

"Well, anywho," Darry added, "while we wait for our food to cool down, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Taylor?"

"Yeah," Soda said, "tell us what makes you the little tough she-grease you are."

"Oh. Well, oh, wow..." Taylor thought for a moment. "Okay, um, well I'm fifteen, and I just moved here a few days ago, you guys already know that."

"You're fifteen?!" Johnny asked.

"Dang, girl, I thought you were younger than that," Soda added.

Taylor giggled. "I get that lot. As I was saying, I can come in handy in fights or in a rumble, I wear grease in my hair, and I really ain't much of a smoker or drinker. I don't live with my parents because they couldn't afford to take care of me; I live with my aunt Ellen and cousin Rachel, who hates my guts. You know, I gotta say Tulsa is growing on me. Like, for one I've made a bunch of new friends who are my kind."

"Aw, she loves us!" Two-Bit said. "You know, Taylor, you sure are different from all the other she-greases; you don't wear heavier makeup, you don't swear, and you actually wear grease in your hair―most of the other she-greases have their hairs in ponytails."

"That's because grease is sticky and gross," a girl's voice muttered from behind. We turned to the direction of the voice and saw Angela Shepard. She wore a lot of makeip, and her black hair was short because some guy cut her hair off while she was drunk. At least it looked longer.

Angela had her eyes on me, and she gave me a grin that gave me chills. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Ponyboy Curtis," she said, sitting next to me. When Angela saw Taylor, she made a face. "Samson."

"Shepard," Taylor muttered.

"Wasn't expectin' to see ya here with the greasers." Angela took a sip of my Coke. "Especially with one as fine-lookin' as the little Curtis boy. What, you hittin' on every boy in town now?"

Taylor bit her lip. "No, Angela," she muttered. "They invited me to tag along with them. And if you're still mad about me talking to your boyfriend, I only asked him for directions to the library. I wasn't hitting on him."

"I don't care. I dumped that son of a gun anyway. Besides, I've got the hots for someone else." Angela winked at me. "You know, Pone? I'm startin' to wonder why you and these other greasers are here with this trashy thing. You can do better. Hey, Samson, you look thicker than last time. You gained weight?"

Now that was a little too far. Taylor's eyes grew wide, and I thought there was gonna be a girl-fight between Taylor and Angela (Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve would love to see that). But Taylor just stayed where she was and didn't even bother fighting back.

Angela just sat there, waiting for Taylor to say something dirty or punch her. She chuckled when Taylor did nothing. "That's what I thought. Later greasers, trashy she-grease, and handsome Ponyboy." She winked at me again before walking off.

Okay, that was awkward. I felt my ears get hot. Taylor was biting her lip again, and she squeezed her cup so hard I thought it was going to break into pieces.

"Hey, don't listen to her, T," Dally said to Taylor. "I bet Angela's just jealous because she ain't as fine as you are."

Taylor still seemed really angry. Who could blame her? I was mad about how Angela dissed her like that.

"Annywhhooo," Steve said, "is there a reason why you and your folks moved her, T?"

Taylor sighed. "My aunt wanted us to be out in the country," she said. "There's another reason why we moved here, but it's kind of personal and I don't like to talk about it."

"Fair enough," Two-Bit said. "Well, I guess the pizza is cooled off now."

After that mean comment Angela gave Taylor, Taylor barely ate her pizza. I saw Angela getting kicked out because she got drunk and started trying to make out with one of the waiters. Fifteen minutes later, Taylor picked up her glass and stood up.

"Guys," she said. "I just want to say that I'm having a great time hangin' with you guys, and thanks so much for inviting me and being so nice. So, cheers, to new friends!"

"Cheers!"

Steve put his hand on his ear. "Hey, I think I hear a slow song comin' on on the dance floor." He looked at me and Taylor. "Why don't you two go have some fun?"

It took me a while to figure out what he meant. Taylor smiled at me, then got out of her seat and went into the other room, leaving Reesey fast asleep in her purse. Two-Bit and Johnny pushed me out of my seat.

"Go, man!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, go get her, man!" Two-Bit said.

"Wait, you actually want me to go dance with her?" I asked.

"Naw-der," Steve answered (that was his weird way of saying "Yeah, stupid").

"Go on," Soda said.

But I stayed where I was, struck-dumb, until Darry had to kick me in the butt to get me moving. I glared at him as I walked off, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

The dance floor was filled with teenagers doing dirty dancing as a slow country/love song played.

Taylor smiled at me. She put her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. Then we slowly swayed each other.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met a boy like you, Ponyboy Curtis," Taylor said. "Hey, Pony, uh...you know that other reason why my family moved here was, well...because of my ex-boyfriend. His name was Chase Alan. He was a tough guy who started drinking at a young age. I didn't know about it until he came to my house rip-roarin' drunk. I dumped him after that. Then, that same night, Chase showed up and"―she tried to hold back tears―"he threw a brick at my bedroom window."

My jaw dropped. "Oh, my god! Were you hurt?"

She sniffled. "No, I wasn't hurt. After that, my aunt suggested we should move so we wouldn't have another problem like that again."

"Well, Chase ain't gonna hurt you no more. You have us now."

She tried to grin. "You know, Ponyboy, you're a lot different from the other boys in town; you're smart, funny, sweet, and handsome."

I blushed. "And you're a lot different from the other girls in town; you're smart, funny, tough, sweet, and beautiful."

Taylor smiled again, then rested her head on my shoulder as we slowly swayed each other. After the song ended, we went back to our table. Soda was fake-crying and said, "They grow up so fast."

**Again, sorry it was late. I was really busy, and I might not be this weekend :)**


	4. Hangin' At the Curtis House

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I wanted to add one of my favorite scenes from the movie―Dally falling out his chair (which wasn't supposed to happen in the movie). Thanks for the comments, too. Now I'm not making any promises, I might be able to post some more chapters this weekend, but I need to figure out how to do it myself since my mom helped me a little :3 Enjoy 3**

Chapter Four: Hangin' At The Curtis House

It was like eight o'clock when the nine of us (yes, including that Reesey) left the Sunset Club. Soda was all hyped up because he drank like five glasses of Coke (ain't that ironic or what?). Dally kept picking at Taylor's dog, making Reesey growl at him. Mean little Chihuahua―or as Dally called her, "homicidal-_Chihuahua_" (chih-who-A-who-A). He couldn't pronouce the name of Reesey's breed correctly.

"So where'd you get the little fella?" Dally asked Taylor.

"I got her on Valentine's Day a few years back," Taylor answered. "Reesey doesn't like my cousin or my aunt, and she comes to me when I call."

"She looks more like a little rat," Dally said, making Reesey growl at him. He just growled back at her. "You don't scare me, Reece."

"Reesey," Taylor corrected him. Dally got behind Taylor and started skipping, then would stop whenever Taylor turned around. She rolled her eyes. "Boys. What're they gonna do next?"

Darry grinned at Taylor. "Now what's your aunt like, Taylor?" he asked.

"A pain in the butt," Taylor said. "She is so over-protective toward me. She treats me like a five-year-old when she treats my goodie-goodie cousin like a teenager. You know, my aunt tried to make me change my image when we moved here because she thought it wasn't a 'lady-like image' for me. But that didn't work and she's letting me stay the greaser I'm meant to be. Nothing can change that."

"You see, that's what I love about this little broad," Steve said. "She's ain't afraid to admit she's a she-grease."

Taylor smiled at him. "That's right, Stevie."

"And she's proud to be a greaser," Two-Bit added.

"Heck, yeah, I am!" Taylor said. Two-Bit and Steve picked Taylor up and put her on top of some random car. Then Taylor shouted out, "I'm a she-grease and I'm proud of it!"

We all cheered and made indian noises. Taylor hopped off the car, then did a trust-fall with Two-Bit. Soda and Taylor started doing the Tango together. We were acting so crazy we might've woken up the neighbors as we headed back to my house.

"Wow, nice house," Taylor said.

"So when did your aunt say you had to be home by?" Johnny asked.

"By nine. Until then, I can chill with you guys," she answered.

"Yay!" Two-Bit hopped onto the couch. "Hey, Tay, you like Mickey Mouse?"

Taylor smiled and nodded. "I love Mickey Mouse."

"Okay, it is offical: I love Taylor the She-grease." Two-Bit looked at me. "Don't take it the wrong way, though, man."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Wrong way?"

Taylor shook her head. "Boys are just weird."

"Well this is what you're gonna have to get used to since you're apart of the gang now." Dally leaned back in the chair, then it tipped over and he fell flat on the floor. That ain't the first time that's happened to him. Reesey got out of Taylor's purse and started licking Dally's face. "Taylor, your rat is licking me," he said. I would've laughed my head off if Reesey would've bit Dally's nose.

Taylor chuckled. "Now my dog is showing love to you, Dal," she said. We all laughed, Dally stuck his tongue out at her.

"You want a Pepsi, Taylor?" I asked.

"I've had enough Pepsi tonight, but I'll have a little bit." Taylor and I went into the kitchen, and I poured her a little bit of Pepsi into a cup. "Thanks. Hey, what's your middle name?"

"Michael," I said.

Taylor thought for a moment. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Cool."

"Thanks. Now what's yours?"

Taylor's cheeks turned pink. "Don't laugh―it's Rosaline, that girl who Romeo loved before he fell in love with Juliet in _Romeo and Juliet_."

I thought for a moment. "Taylor Rosaline Samson. That's a very beautiful name."

"I don't like it very much."

"How come?" I asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it is a pretty name, but it just doesn't fit me."

I chuckled, because I had no idea what she was saying.

"Hey, what's up with the guys, anyway?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

Taylor shrugged. "Well, they keep buggin' us like they think we're a couple, like when Two-Bit said, 'I love Taylor, don't take it the wrong way, Pony'."

"Oh, that's just Two-Bit being...well, Two-Bit, that's all," I said.

"Oh," Taylor murmured. "Still, I've never hung out with greasers like you guys before. Most of the greasers I ever hung out with were the really bad boys that Aunt Ellen would disapprove of. They would try making out with me every once and a while."

"And you'd end up having to flip them."

"Exactly."

"Aww, don't they make a cute couple, Johnnycake?" we heard Soda say. He and Johnny were spying on us, and Soda had the video camera!

"Dude!" I shouted. "Give me the camera!"

"Nooo!" Soda said as he ran off. I chased him around the house. Soda turned the camera towards his face and said, "This will make a great home video!" Now he ran into our bedroom and locked the door so I couldn't get him. I kicked the door hard.

"Take my advice," I said to the guys, "_Never_ give Sodapop Patrick Curtis five glasses of Coke."

"I'm gonna have to remember that," Taylor giggled.

Johnny followed me back into the kitchen. "So...?" he asked quietly.

"'So...' what?" I asked.

"I need details. Give me the deets!"

"I don't have any details. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You and Taylor? Is it offical? Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I never spat my Pepsi out. I looked at Johnny like he's gone nuts. "Man, what're you talking about?" I asked. "What, first me and Taylor were dancing, now we're a couple?"

"Pretty much," Johnny said. His cheeks started to turn pink when he looked at Taylor. "Hey, Pony, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Do you like Taylor?"

I thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Don't tell the guys," I whispered, "but, yes. I think I'm falling in love with her."

Johnny frowned. "Oh."

"What?"

"It's just...I kind of like her, too." Johnny turned away from me. "But I'm not _in love_; I mean, I just sort of like-like her. I don't mean it like that. Honest."

"Johnny, it's okay."

He nodded, then wiped the sweat off his head. "Whew, I'm glad I got that out of the way."

We went back into the living room and watched a little bit of Mickey Mouse with Taylor and the guys until I had to get Taylor home.

"Thanks so much again, guys," Taylor said before heading out the door. "Johnny, if your parents are fighting again, you can come sleepover at my house again."

Johnny nodded. "Thanks," he murmured, his cheeks turning pink. "You're nice."

Taylor giggled. "All right, let's go, Pony."

She and I walked over to her house in silence. Reesey was glaring at me with those beady red eyes again. "Well, see you later, Pony," Taylor said when we got to her porch.

"Bye, Taylor. It was great hanging out with you."

"You, too." Just then, Taylor kissed me on the cheek. I've never been kissed by a girl before, so I couldn't describe how I felt. Taylor smiled. "Well, goodnight."

I swear, the first word that almost came out of my mouth was "Duh." Luckily I was able to get out, "Goodnight, Taylor."

As Taylor went in her house, Reesey glared at me with those beady red eyes, as if warning me that she'd bite my fingers off if I tried to do anything that would hurt her master. I walked back over to my house, then did a cartwheel when I was a few miles away from Taylor's house, and even let out a loud, "Woo hoo!"

**._. Sorry it was so short**


	5. Phone Conversation (Taylor's POV)

**Darn it. There were typos again on the last chapters; for one on Chapter 4, **_**never**_** was supposed to be **_**nearly**_**; "I **_**nearly**_** spat my Pepsi out." My bad. I was too lazy to check for typos, and I was also busy with some other stuff. Gonna try not to let that happen again. Sorry. P.S., you know how I said I'll post chapters on Fridays whenever I'm not busy like I was last week, I got a little sick on Friday, but now I am feeling better. I wanted to add a little imformation about Taylor, too; there will be more of her P.O.V's, and this is one of her little chat with her girl-friends, who are the girlfriends of Dallas, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-Bit. Even Marcia and Cherry are Taylor's B.F.F's (secretly). But I actually don't like Cherry Valance that much (please don't hate me, to all those who do like her); I don't hate her, I'm just not a fan of her. Really short though chapter, though. BTW, WINTER BREAK IS HERE, MEANING MORE CHAPTERS :D!**

Chapter Five: Phone Conversation (Taylor's P.O.V)

I knew I was in love. I knew he was the one. Ponyboy Michael Curtis was the perfect boy. When I first met him on my first day at a public school, I _knew_ he was the one for me.

Before we moved to Tulsa, I used to go to a snotty pirvate school in Atlanta, but I got kicked out because I was blamed for filling my old pain-in-the-butt English teacher's desk with five ferrets. It was actually two spoiled-rotten girls who hated me―they were kind of like the girl Socs in Atlanta, but they weren't―and I took the blame for it, anyway. I don't care. I hated that school, anyways. Everyone hated me anyway because of who I am. I was glad we moved here, even to get away from my violent ex-boyfriend Chase Alan after he threw a brick at my bedroom window the night I broke up with him. I was even happier when I met the gang, especially Ponyboy. They were such nice boys, very welcoming.

"Taylor!" Aunt Ellen shouted when I walked in. "You're ten minutes late! I thought I told you to be back by nine sharp."

"I know, Aunt Ellen," I said. "I was hanging at Ponyboy's house, and we kind of lost track of time."

"You were at that boy's house, with all those other hooligans?" Aunt Ellen's voice was rising.

"Nothing happened between me and him, or me and any of the other guys," I told her. "We just hung out and talked. That's all."

Aunt Ellen sighed, then rubbed her forehead like she had a headache. "Listen, Taylor, I really don't think it is a good idea for you to be seeing those kind of boys, especially with one with a name like...Ponyboy." She sounded disgusted when she said his name.

I was trying not to get mad. After all, _I _was a greaser and she didn't see anything wrong with that...sometimes. "Aunt Ellen, they're the kind of guys I'm _meant_ to be around. They're my kind, and they're very sweet and look out for one another, even me. Most of the other kids don't wanna hang with me because of who I am. These are the kind of guys who I'm meant to be with, especially Ponyboy. He and his pals helped me when I got jumped. When you saw Ponyboy, you thought he was a hood just 'cause he's a greaser, but he's not like that. Honest. Don't make me stop hanging out with them, because they make me happy."

Aunt Ellen was about to object, but she knew what I was talking about. She knew that most of the people around here were _real _bad boys. My best girl-friend, Cherry Valance, lived in a different neighborhood, and some other girls who were my kind didn't live so close to me. Besides, Aunt Ellen's never seen me this happy before in my life.

Finally Aunt Ellen smiled. "Well, if they make you happy, then I guess you can still see them as long as you stay out of trouble."

I smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Ellen."

"Now go get ready for bed."

As I went upstairs, Rachel started complaining because she hated it whenever I got something she didn't want me to have.

Rachel and I used to be real close until we got to our teen years. Ever since I became a 'she-grease,' Rachel saw me as nothing but a no-good hood. Heck, who cares what other's think?

After taking a long shower, I put on my pink pajama pants and my bright blue t-shirt and fluffy purple slippers. Purple was my favorite color. Reesey fell asleep in between my legs as I called Sylvia, Evie, Sandy, Kathy, even Marica and Cherry. Cherry and Marcia were Socs and lived on the south side of town, but they liked me and decided we could be friends. Cherry really doesn't mind me being a Soc, but we both think our reps will be ruined if people see a she-grease and a girl-Soc hangin' out as friends.

"Guys, I think I like someone," I said in the phone.

One of them screamed in joy. "Oh, my gosh, really?" Evie asked.

"A boy?" Sylvia asked.

"Uh, yeah. A greaser boy," I answered.

"WHO?!" they all asked at the same time.

I giggled. "Ponyboy Curtis."

"EEE!" Marcia squealed in joy.

"Well we don't blame you, Taylor. He is so dreamy and sweet, and he seems to make you really happy," Cherry said. "I think you and Ponyboy would make a perfect couple."

"Speaking of Ponyboy Curtis and his pals," Kathy said, "how did your play-date with the greasers go?"

I was glad my friends couldn't see my cheeks turning pink. "Oh, it was great," I said. I told them how I stopped that greaser and Soc from killing each other when me and Dally and Johnny and Pony stopped to get a Coke, how I ran into that punk Angela Shepard and nearly punched her for calling me fat and flirting with Ponyboy, how me and Ponyboy danced together, and how I hung out with the gang back at the Curtis house.

"You two danced together?" Sandy asked. "Oh, that is so sweet! Reminds me of how me and Soda met. That is so romantic. You and Pony should totally go out with each other."

I shrugged. "Oh, I'm not so sure. I'm too shy to tell Ponyboy about how I feel."

All the girls went "aww" because I was in love and much younger than my friends.

"Young love is so cute," Marcia said.

"By the way, did Ponyboy kiss you?" Sylvia asked me.

I was blushing again. "No, but I kissed him on the cheek after he took me home."

They went "aww" again.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go or Aunt Ellen will get mad when she sees me on the phone this late."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, girl-friends," I said, then hung up the phone.

By the way, the thing with Angela Shepard, I asked her boyfriend for directions to the library because I wanted to check out a copy of _Gone with the Wind_. As he was giving me the directions, Angela came up to me and yelled at me for talking to her man. Now she hates my guts and thinks I'm a flirt. I even heard she likes Ponyboy! Eh, I'm sure Ponyboy's not that into her. He seemed a little embarrassed when she tried to flirt with him.

After I hung up, I looked out my window to make sure Johnnycake wasn't out in the lot like last night. His parents were fighting again, so Johnny was probably sleeping over at the Curtis house or something. Then I looked over at the Curtis house, thinking of Ponyboy and his gorgeous greenish-gray eyes. I think it was offical: I was in love with Ponyboy Michael Curtis, and I knew it...

**Sorry it was a little short, this was all I could think of. I post real short chapters sometimes.**


	6. Troubles with Socs

Chapter Six: Troubles With Socs

I hated the fact that Ms. Samson had to yank Taylor out of school because of that little mix-up Taylor got into with the Socs. Now school was back to being boring again.

"Hey, Ponyboy," Amanda said as I got my health book out of my locker. "Where's your little greasy girlfriend?"

I didn't turn around. "Taylor's not my girlfriend," I told her, "and her aunt pulled her outta school."

"Oh, I thought she got expelled for being a rat."

"Think again, Amanda," a familiar voice muttered from behind. It was Taylor. Her blonde hair was curled and greased, as usual. She had on her usual faded blue jeans, pink sneakers, a black top, and a pure-white jacket. Taylor was filing her long crimson fingernails while glaring at Amanda.

"Oh, hey, rat," Amanda muttered. "Long time, no see. Are you here to say hi to your boyfriend?"

Taylor looked at me, then at Amanda. "Actually, I talked my aunt into letting me come back to school until she finally said yes."

Oh, thank the Lord!

Amanda made a face at Taylor. "Well, you two hoodlums have fun trashing cars and robbing gas stations." She gave Taylor a push as she walked off. Taylor stuck her tongue out behind Amanda's back.

"So your aunt is letting you come back to school now?" I asked Taylor as we walked to class together.

She nodded. "Yeah. Good thing, too, since Aunt Ellen is the worst home-school teacher ever and I was starting to miss school. Did I miss much?"

I shook my head. "Nah, not really. You did miss that health test on Friday, though."

"Oh, yeah. How'd that go?"

"Not so hard."

"Made an A?"

"That's what Darry always expects me to be makin' in school."

Taylor giggled. There were some kids staring at us and whispering to one another. It bugged me a little bit, but Taylor just ignored it as we walked on to class.

In health, we were watching a video about kids who got into drinking at a young age as Taylor was completing Friday's test she missed. She got it done really fast. While he was grading her test, Mr. Davis made the podium fall over again, and this time it broke! (Smooth move, Mr. Davis). Mr. Davis was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, and Taylor snorted, of course. That was the only reason why I liked health: all the laughs.

We met up with the guys at lunch, and they were real happy to see Taylor again.

"I see your aunt is letting you come back to school now," Two-Bit said.

Taylor grinned. "Yep. About time, too. I was starting to miss you guys."

"Aww, we missed you, too." Two-Bit grabbed Taylor in a big bear hug.

"It's only been two days since we last since we last saw her, though," Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnnycake," Taylor said.

Johnny's cheeks were turning pink again. "Hi," he mumbled.

"Coke, my lady?" Steve asked.

"Thank you very much," Taylor giggled, taking the bottle of Coke Steve offered her. "So, how've you fellows been?"

"Same old, same old," Dally answered, sitting on the hood of Two-Bit's car. "How's that mean little Chihuahua Reece doin'?" Like last time, he pronouced it as chi-who-a-who-a.

"Her name is_ Reesey_, and she's doin' fine."

"Awesome." Dally leaned back, but fell over. Clumsy greaser. Taylor giggled when Dally did a weird pose.

"Hey, Taylor, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

"C'mon, guys," Johnny said, "let's leave them alone."

The guys went into the gas station. I was sure they were spying on us, but Taylor didn't notice.

"What's up?" she asked.

I was planning on asking her after school, but I thought now was the perfect time. "Hey, Taylor, uh..." I began, scratching the back of my head, "listen, I was waiting to ask you this later on today, but I was kind of wondering if you, maybe, wanna—"

Suddenly I was interrupted by a car horn. A blue Mustang pulled in. Amanda was sitting in the front seat between two Socs. Three more Socs were in the backseat. "Hey, doll," the blond one up front said, "what's a fine girl like you doin' with a greaser like that? Oh, right, I forgot—you're a greaser, too!" He and his friends laughed.

Taylor didn't respond back. Her face was expressionless, like it didn't even bother her. This guy was the same Soc who had that blade to her throat. She knew that, too, but that didn't seem to bother her at all.

"You know what a she-grease is, Taylor Samson?" Amanda asked. "A no-good flithy rat like yourself."

"I don't care what you say, Amanda," Taylor said. "I am who I am. You can't change that."

"Oh, so you choose to be another one of those trouble-making hoodlums?" Amanda got out of the car and got right into Taylor's face. "You see, this is why no one else wants to hang out with you; all you hang with are these grease-balls." She spat at Taylor's feet.

"Hey, kid," the blond Soc said to me, "what's got you interested in this hideous little thing anyway?"

I was mad now. No one, and I mean _no one_, should talk that way about Taylor. "Don't you say that about her!" I yelled.

"Ooh, what're you gonna do to defend your little girlfriend?" Amanda asked. "You're gonna pull out your blade and stab us? That's what greasers do for fun, Ponyboy Curtis. By the way, that is the dumbest name I have ever heard."

I bit my lip. My hand was starting to form into a fist. I wanted to slap that little snob, but I knew _that _would do no good. Taylor's face was turning redder than mine was.

"Don't you talk about him like that!" she shouted louder than I did. "You Socies are all the same—mean, careless, trouble-makers, and dress like dorks."

Burn!

Amanda's jaw dropped. I thought she was about to say something dirty to Taylor, but instead, she did something even worse: she punched her. Taylor fell to the ground, holding onto her nose and muttering under her breath. I thought Taylor was swearing, but all I heard was, "Dang it! Son of a gun!" Of course, she ain't the swearing-type.

"Taylor, are you alright?" I helped her get back on her feet and looked at Taylor's bloody nose. It was bleeding really bad. Taylor's eyes were welling up with tears of anger.

"Go on, she-grease," Amanda said. "Hit me. Punch me. Do anything to hurt me." She waited for Taylor to hit her. Instead, Taylor just stood there, not even bothering to fight back. Then Taylor ran off a few seconds later, covering her face so I wouldn't see her cry.

"Taylor, wait!" I said.

She didn't turn back. Taylor ran into the gas station.

"Man, what a cry-baby," the blond Soc laughed as he helped Amanda back in the car.

My hands were shaking with anger. I turned toward the Socs. "Why do you guys have to be so mean to her?" I yelled. "She's done nothin' to you, yet you treat her like dirt."

"Hey, why don't you go comfort your cry-baby girlfriend, you greaser?" he suggested.

"Maybe I will. Besides, Taylor is just as pretty as Amanda, and much nicer. That's why Amanda doesn't have many friends."

The Socs got mad at that. Heck, why do I care what they think? Amanda shouted something at me, but I didn't hear it because I was already inside. The guys were turning away from the window, acting like they didn't see what had happened.

"Guys," I said, "where's Taylor?"

"She ran into the girls' bathroom," Johnny said.

Darn it. I can't go in there.

"Man, we saw what happened," Two-Bit said. "Is she okay, Pone?"

I shrugged. "I ain't sure. She ran in crying before I could stop her."

Dally and Steve started muttering some stuff about Amanda Rogers as I walked toward the door to the girls' bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Taylor, you alright?"

"Go away, Ponyboy!" she sobbed.

"Taylor, listen to me. I know Amanda hurt you, and believe me, I'm pretty upset that she'd punch you like that—"

"That ain't why I'm crying. I just don't understand why the greasers and Socs have to hate each other just because of who they are."

She kind of had a point there. I didn't understand that, either. "Well...that's just the way things are around Tulsa," I finally said after a while. "And, listen, I don't know why the greasers and Socs have to be like that, either, but that's mostly because the Socs envy us."

Taylor poked her head out with a tissue pressed against her nose. "Envy us? How come?"

"Because they're folks don't give a hang what they do since they spoil them rotten."

"And the greasers envy the Socs since the Socs have money and nice cars and all that other junk we don't have because we can't afford it."

I nodded. "Exactly."

Taylor scoffed. "Pretty stupid, if you ask me. I honestly don't care if I'm rich or pennyless or whatever; all I care about is having family and friends who look out for each other."

"And that's why we consider you a member of the gang. How's your nose?"

Taylor cleaned the blood off. "It's okay. Throbbing a little, but at least it stopped bleeding. So, Pony, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Hold on." I looked over my shoulder. "Do you mind?!"

Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve ducked their heads behind the snacks.

"Crazies," I said under my breath. "Anywho, as I was saying, I was wondering if...are you busy after school today?"

Taylor shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

"Well, I was thinkin' maybe you and I could go out on a...date?" My cheeks turned pink when I said the word "date."

She smiled. "Yes. Yes, I'd love to."

"I love happy endings!" Two-Bit was fake-crying and leaning on Steve's shoulder.


	7. Pony and Taylor's First Date

Chapter Seven: Pony and Taylor's First Date

Taylor and I finished up all our homework in study hall. It really wasn't much, and we didn't have any tests to study for, anyway. So Darry would probably let me go out of my date with Taylor. We met up with my brothers at the DX Station after school. Steve must be on his lunch break. Darry and Soda were playing a little game of "Would You Rather" when we got there.

"Okay, Darry, would you rather win ten-million dollars in the lottery or have a genie in a bottle?" Soda was asking.

Darry thought for a moment. "Would I be allowed to wish for more wishes if I had the genie in a bottle?" he asked.

Soda shook his head. "Nope."

"Then I'd win the lot—wait, why am I even playing this childish game with you?!"

"Because it's fun! Oh, hi'ya, Pony! Taylor!"

"Hey, Soda," Taylor said. "What's up?"

Soda looked up. "Eh, the sky."

Taylor giggled. "Man, you are crazy."

"So, what's goin' on between you two?"

Taylor and I looked at each other, then back at my brothers. "Well, Taylor and I were planning on going out on a date tonight."

Soda grinned. "Ah, I knew it! I knew it! My baby brother is going out on his first date with a girl!"

"Hey, cool it, little buddy," Darry said. "Pony, don't you have homework to do?"

"We already finished it up at school," Taylor answered before I could.

"Well, okay, then. You two have fun." We were about to start off, but he stopped us. "You two need money for a date, don't ya'll?" Darry said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out thirty bucks, and handed it to me.

"Hey, thanks, man," I said. "We'll be home by seven."

Soda started pushing us. "Now you two greasy love doves go have fun: go get a Pepsi, see a movie, take the girl to a nice dinner or maybe a dance. Ahh, young love."

"Don't stay out too late," Darry said with a little chuckle.

"And don't wait up for us," I told him.

Taylor and I headed downtown, slowly walking backwards and looking tuff with both our fists in our jacket pockets. "So, Taylor, you wanna see a movie?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess, if you want to. Hey, wait a second." Taylor looked in the window of the jewelry store. Something had caught Taylor's eye—it was a golden locket with a silver butterfly on it, along with two silver flowers and pink one. Taylor was really amazed by it. I thought she might like that a gift until I saw the price: sixty dollars. Sixty bucks for that?!

"It looks real nice, huh, Pone?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said. I was thinking of where I could get the kind of money to buy that locket for Taylor, then I remember where Darry hid his stash of money.

After that, Taylor and I went to see _The Hustler _at the movie house, then we went and got some pizza at the Sunset Club. I found out that Taylor and I have a whole lot in common: we're addicted to Pepsi, we love seeing movies, we love reading and writing, we love sunsets, and we even don't use our heads! It's kind of like...we were made for each other.

When one of her favorite songs played in the other room, Taylor talked me into coming and dance with her. Taylor and I went dancing when "I've Had the Time Of My Life" played. I was real impressed about how well Taylor could dance. I tried getting some moves down, but I would accidentally miss a step. I nearly stepped on her foot twice, but she quickly moved it.

"No, Pony. Give me your hand," she'd say, laughing. I took Taylor's hand and put my hand on her hip. She put hers on my shoulder, and we began dancing. I didn't notice that all the other teens were in a circle and watching us, and a spotlight landed on me and Taylor. They all looked impressed by our dancing; they were smiling at us and whispering to one another about how we looked so cute together.

"I guess we are having the time of our lives," Taylor said. "I don't think I've ever had this much fun with a guy in my whole life. I...I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Same here," I said. "And about that thing with Chase Alan that you mentioned before, just know that one day you'll meet that right guy, one that'll take care of you and love you no matter what."

"How do you know I ain't looking at him?"

I smiled at her. "So...are we like...boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Taylor leaned in a kissed me on the lips for one second. I wasn't expecting that at all. I couldn't describe how I felt. Now I knew how Soda felt when he was in love with Sandy.

I stroked Taylor's hair, and she touched the side of my face. Then I kissed her again. All the other teens were cheering and "whooing" for us, but we didn't even care. One of them actually whistled at us! After a couple more seconds, we pulled away. Taylor touched her lips, then smiled at me. She rested her head on my shoulder as we slowly swayed each other...

At seven o'clock, I walked Taylor home. We were holding hands together. "Thanks so much for this Ponyboy," Taylor said. "You want to come in for a Pepsi real quick?"

"Sorry, I can't. Darry needs me home right away," I answered.

"Okay. Goodnight, Pony." We kissed again, then quickly pulled away when a worried Ms. Samson came out. Thank goodness, she didn't see me and Taylor kissing. _That_ would've been bad.

"Taylor Rosaline Samson, where have you been?!" she demanded. "You've had me worried sick, young lady!"

"Aunt Ellen, I'm sorry. I was with Ponyboy and I kind of forgot to call."

Ms. Samson glared at me, then back at Taylor. "You and I are going to talk about this, Taylor. Inside. Now."

She nodded. "Bye, Ponyboy."

"Bye," I said as she walked in.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, boy," Ms. Samson muttered at me, then followed her niece inside.

That didn't make me feel so hot. I hoped Ms. Samson wasn't going to get mad at Taylor. I walked on home, thinking of Taylor and that kiss we shared. Taylor gave me her home phone-number when we left the Sunset Club, so I was gonna have to remind myself to call whenever I got the chance. When I got back to my house, Darry and Soda were continuing their game of "Would You Rather".

"Would you rather get thrown into a lake full of hungry allegators or sky-dive into the desert?" Darry asked.

Soda cocked his eyebrow. "Those are weird options," he said.

"They're the only ones I can think of, little buddy."

"Then I would sky-dive into the desert. I don't like allegators. Hey, Ponyboy! So, how'd it go?"

"What, my date with Taylor? It was great," I said.

Soda studied me for a moment. He grabbed my face and looked at me like I was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Then he gasped when he released me. "Shut up! You totally kissed her!"

"What?! No, I—wait, how can you even tell?"

"I can tell by the look on your face," Soda said. I was still very confused.

"You kissed her?!" Darry asked excitedly.

I sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I _did_ kiss her."

Darry and Soda looked at each other and grinned. "Nice job, little man," Darry said, messing with my hair. "I thought I'd never see the day. Looks like you've got yourself a perfect girlfriend. You and her are pretty much alike. She seems to make you real happy."

"She does. I really care about her." Then I remembered the locket Taylor really liked. "Hey, Dar, can I borrow sixty bucks?"

I asked him that question right when he was drinking his coffee, and Darry ended up spitting his drink out. "Sixty bucks?! What do you need that kind of money for?" he asked.

"Well, there was this locket that Taylor really liked, and it was sixty dollars. I wanted to buy it for her."

Darry thought for a moment, then nodded. "All right. Turn your heads."

He didn't have to tell me and Soda that. We already knew where Darry hid his stash of money: in a false-bottom in the icebox (_really_ weird place to hide money, if you ask me). I remember when Soda wanted to buy a forty-dollar silver bracelet for Sandy, and he asked Darry for that kind of money. Without meaning to, I saw Darry pulling the money out of a false-bottom on the icebox with Soda's back turned when I went to get a Pepsi. Darry didn't know I saw. Soda always knew about that hiding place. We never even stole money from there. Darry would notice and would probably kill us. I don't steal, anyway.

"Okay, you two can turn around now," Darry said. Soda and I turned around. Darry put the money in my hand. "There you go, Pone. Now go get your girlfriend that locket."

"Thanks, Dar." I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.


	8. Chase Alan

Chapter Eight: Chase Alan

The jewelry store was still opened when I got there, thankfully. I rushed in, bought the locket, and quickly beat it out of there before Angela Shepard turned around after admiring some earrings. When I was a couple miles away from the jewelry store, I took the little white box out of the bag and opened it up. The locket looked as good as new. On the box was a little "To, From" tag. I took a pen out of my pocket and wrote: "To: Taylor, From: Ponyboy." I really hoped Taylor was going to like it. I put the box in my pocket, then started for home. It was getting dark real quick.

Just then, a black Mustang started to pull in next to me. I tried walking a little faster. I've never seen this Mustang around here before, but it looked so familiar. I think eight Socs were inside. The Mustang was speeding up, so I walked a littler faster, which didn't help. I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach. Now I found myself running. It was useless, too. The Mustang circled me. Eight Socs did get out. Wait a second, the one up front looked like...a greaser.

_...His black hair was slicked back. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and blackish-brown boots..._

Behind him was Angela Shepard. She was wearing those earrings she was admiring—silver hoops.

"So _this _is the greasy little punk who stole my girl?" the Soc/greaser muttered. "Huh, not much of a ladies' man, but I don't like little punks like you pickin' up on my girl. Not..one...bit."

That sent chills up my spine. Then it hit me—the guy in the nightmare saying "I don't like you pickin' up on my girl" when he was referring to Taylor. This guy was her ex-boyfriend Chase Alan, the one who threw the brick at her bedroom window!

"You got a name or what, grease-ball?" Chase asked. He pulled out what I thought was a switchblade at first, but was just a comb that looked like a blade. He started combing his hair, waiting for me to answer.

It took me a while to answer. "Ponyboy Curtis."

"Ponyboy Curtis?! That's a dumb name." Chase spat at my feet. "Why the heck would Tay wanna go datin' a guy with a name like _Ponyboy Curtis_?"

"Well, I'm wonderin' why the Curtis kid is datin' that little slob," Angela muttered.

"She is not a slob," I said angrily. "And I am not going to let you get anywhere near Taylor, Chase Alan! You've already hurt her enough. Now why don't you just get on outta here and leave her alone or else?"

That only made Chase mad. "'Or else' what?" he muttered, giving me a hard push. "Huh? What'cha gonna do about it, grease-ball?" He pushed me again, much harder. "I guess Tay's already told ya a little bit about me."

I fell to the ground, and the Socs laughed at me. I was about to run off, but Angela grabbed my ankle and made me fall flat on my face. She pulled me closer and pinned my arms down.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Just then, Chase sat on top of me. This time he did have a blade and pressed it against my throat. I swore under my breath. "I'm not gonna let you hurt her," I muttered, trying to fight my way out of Angela and Chase's grip. Suddenly I felt a very sharp pain in my leg. Chase had stabbed me in the leg. I screamed in pain.

"Darry! Soda!" I shouted.

"Shut it, grease-ball!" Chase demanded. He kicked my head in five times until I saw stars. I felt rain pouring down my face and heard thunder crackling and saw lightning flashing. The lightning nearly struck Angela.

Chase punched me in the stomach. Using all my energy, I tried fighting back and ended up kicking Chase in the groin. Hard. He fell to the ground, swearing. I was too weak to run off. When he got his strenght back, Chase continued beating the tar out of me. The Socs helped punch and kick me. I was punched, slapped, kicked, and stabbed numerous times. My vision was getting very fuzzy as Chase grabbed my shirt-collar and continued kicking me.

"Okay, Chase," Angela was saying. Her voice was echoing in my head. "Chase, he's had enough. Man, lay off! He's had enough!"

"Fine." Chase threw me to the ground. I think I hit the back of my head on a rock. "You got what you deserved, grease," he quietly muttered, then spat at me. "C'mon. Let's get the heck outta here."

"Chase, I think you've taken this a little too far," Angela said.

"Can it, Angel! I don't care if you like that Curtis boy or not. I was gonna teach him a lesson for pickin' up my girl. Now let's beat it outta here." I was half-conscious as he, Angela, and the other Socs got back in their Mustang and drove off.

I wasn't so sure how long I laid in the grass in pain for. It felt like forever. I was more scared for Taylor than I was of my own life. What would happen to her if Chase found her? He could probably kill her!

The rain soaked through my clothes. It stopped in like ten mintes, and I was chilled to the bone. I was freezing to death, probably dying. I couldn't even stop the bleeding in my leg.

"Ponyboy...?" said a familiar voice. "Ponyboy!" The voice belonged to Taylor. She ran toward me. All she had on was a nightgown, her purple jacket, and sneakers. I was glad she was okay. "Ponyboy, what happened?" she sobbed.

I tried to get the words out of my mouth. "The...the Socs..." My voice sounded very weak.

Taylor sniffled. "Hang in there, Pony," she murmured. "You'll be okay." She took her jacket off and wrapped it around me, then hugged me. Taylor seemed to be quietly praying for me to be okay.

Just then a car pulled in. I was afraid it was the Socs again, coming for Taylor, but then I heard Two-Bit's voice say, "Taylor?! What happened to Pony?"

"He said it was the Socs who did this," Taylor answered. "Oh, gosh. Two-Bit, Pony is bleeding really badly."

I coughed. "Ch-Chase Alan," I said.

Taylor's face turned pale like Johnny's. "What did you say, Ponyboy?"

"It was Chase Alan who stabbed me."

She covered her face and gasped.

Two-Bit wrapped his leather jacket around my wound. "Hang in there, man," he said. "Taylor, are you alright?"

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?!" Taylor shouted. "The person who jumped him was my ex-boyfriend from my hometown, Two-Bit! Oh, god, no!"

Everything was starting to spin. Two-Bit and Taylor's voices were now echoing in my head, and I could barely understand what they were saying. I had a feeling Two-Bit was helping me up, but I couldn't remember. I felt like throwing up, but wasn't so sure I did or not. Suddenly everything went black...

***Everything was hurting. My leg felt the worse. My face must've had a lot of cuts and bruises. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom. My shirt was off, revealing a big gash on my stomach. But my heart was aching more than my leg was.

"Taylor...," I said. My voice sounded very scratchy and weak.

"She's alright, Pony," Soda murmured. "Taylor's okay. She's just a little rattled. C'mon, get to sleep."

I was nearly half-asleep. "I want to see her."

Soda was quiet for a moment. He walked out the door and said, "Taylor, I think you should come in here."

There was a long silence until I heard Taylor say, "Oh, my gosh. I can't look at him. This is all my fault. I did this to him." She was crying. I could tell by the sound of her voice.

"Taylor, he wants to see you. Listen, it ain't your fault. None of it is. Just go see him, for his sake."

Another silence. My vision was finally coming back. Taylor walked in. She looked real exhausted; her greenish-blue eyes were now red and puffy from crying. She looks like she barely got any sleep at all.

"Ponyboy?" she murmured. "Pony, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried sitting up, then felt a sharp pain on my side.

"Careful." Taylor laid me back down. "Try not to move so much. You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Like ten hours," she answered. "You threw up on Two-Bit while me and him were trying to get you to the car, then you just blacked out." Taylor tried holding back her tears, but without much success. "Darry nearly had a heart attack when Two-Bit and I brought you in. Soda started bawling, too."

"Where're the other guys?"

"Dally, Steve, and Johnny are in the living room. Two-Bit's taking a bath to clean the vomit off."

"Oh. Remind me later on to apologize for puking on him."

Taylor tried to smile, but she turned away. When she looked back at me, her eyes were welling up with tears. "Ponyboy, I am so sorry this happened to you. I really didn't think that Chase Alan would find out I was here. I don't even know how he knew that. This is all my fault."

"Taylor," I said, "it's not your fault. None of it is."

"Don't even say that, Pone. It _is _my fault. You could've died because my ex-boyfriend wanted to hurt me by hurting you."

I tried sitting up again. "Taylor, don't blame yourself for this. You had nothing to do with it, and _none_ of it is your fault."

Taylor was silent. Her eyes were even puffier and redder. After a while, she nodded. "Sorry. I just...I'm still a little freaked out about this and I didn't get any sleep for like ten hours."

"You look real exhausted," I said. "You should go get some sleep."

"Okay." Before leaving the room, Taylor kissed me on the cheek.

Darry called the fuzz while I was unconscious. We still haven't heard back from them yet. I laid on my bed, trying to go back to sleep. It was hard trying to get some sleep with all that commotion going on in the living room.

"Hey, what's that son-of-a-gun's name again, Tay?" Dally asked.

"Chase," Taylor muttered.

"What's got you all fired up?"

"What do you think, Dallas?!" Taylor was yelling now. "My boyfriend was jumped by my ex-boyfriend! He could've killed Ponyboy, you know!"

I had a feeling Dally was about to swear at Taylor since she yelled at him. No one should yell at Dallas Winston. If you did, he'd punch the light out of you. "Hey, listen, girlie―"

"Dally," Darry warned him, "she's hurting, so lay off."

"You feelin' okay, T?" Steve asked.

Taylor sighed. "I don't know," she said through her tears.

"Don't worry, Taylor," Soda said. "The cops will find him soon."

It was quiet now except for Two-Bit's singing in the shower and Taylor's quiet sobbing. The guys were trying hard to comfort her. I wanted to be in there with her, to let her know I was okay. I just hoped the cops would catch Chase fast.


	9. Banned From Seeing Each Other

Chapter Nine: Banned From Seeing Each Other

I woke up feelin groggy at one in the afternoon. Soda was past out cold with his arm around me. It was real quiet in the house. I was feeling a little thirsty. I tried getting out of bed to get a glass of water. My side was still hurting really bad, but I just shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen. The whole gang was still here: Johnny was sleeping in Soda's old room, Darry was sleeping in his room, Dally was knocked out on Darry's recliner, Two-Bit (wearing one of Soda's shirts and jeans) was asleep on the kitchen table, and Steve was sleeping on the coffee table. Even Taylor was still here, fast asleep on the couch. Darry must've thrown the blanket over her. I didn't even notice Tim Shepard was here, sitting on the stool and looking down at Taylor.

"Tim?" I said.

He didn't look up. "Hey, kid," he said.

"What're you doing here?"

"Folks were fightin' again. This your girl?"

"Yeah."

Tim grinned. "Good goin', kid. She's a keeper. So, uh, was it my sister who helped that guy beat the tar out of you?"

"Well, kinda. Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Dally told me when I dropped by." Tim looked at his watch. "Well, I'm gonna head out now, kid. Later. Oh, and congrats on finally getting a girl, especially one that's tough and hot."

"Uhh, okay," I said as Tim walked out the door. I hope Tim wasn't planning on getting any ideas of flirting with Taylor. Eh, he'd get flipped anyways.

After I got myself a glass of water, I noticed Taylor was starting to wake up. "Ponyboy," she said.

"Hey, Taylor," I murmured. "You feelin' okay?"

She nodded. "I've got a little headache from all that crying." Taylor rubbed her eyes, then she had a worried look on her face. "Pony, what time is it?"

"Like one-ten, why?"

"Oh, crap! Aunt Ellen is gonna kill me!"

"What?"

Taylor sighed. "Last night, I was gonna check and make sure Johnnycake wasn't in the lot again. Aunt Ellen said he wasn't allowed here again because she didn't want to have a boy sleeping at my house over and over. So I snuck out the window, then saw you, and I guess I must've past out here. I think Aunt Ellen doesn't know I'm here, though, and she's supposed to be working until two."

"What about Rachel?"

"She was sleeping over with some girl Socs last night and is again tonight."

"So you have nothing to worry about. You know, Taylor, you should probably head on home and get some sleep."

Taylor was quiet for a moment until she said, "My aunt'll kill me when she sees I skipped school."

I didn't even notice that todays was Tuesday. Darry usually doesn't let me skip school unless I'm really sick or something.

"Just tell her you're sick," I said.

"She might not believe me," Taylor said.

"You never know."

Taylor nodded. "Okay, then." She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. "I'll be back somewhere this afternoon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Ponyboy."

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I went to bed as soon as I got home. My head was killing me, and my nerves were jumpy because of what happened to Ponyboy. I was just glad Pony was okay.

Instead of shutting my eyes, I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with Ponyboy on my mind. I heard the front door slamming shut, and quickly rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Taylor Rosaline Samson," Aunt Ellen said when she walked by the hall, "you're supposed to be in school. What're you still doing here?"

"I'm sick," I told her. Most of it was true because my head hurt a little. Aunt Ellen felt my forehead.

"You did feel a little warm," she said.

"I do?" I felt my forehead, and I did feel warm. I probably had a fever.

"It's a good thing you're on punishment, too, because you're going to have to stay in bed all day," Aunt Ellen was saying as she handed me an Advil. "I need to go back to the office today and won't be back until nine. Would you be okay staying here by yourself all day?"

I nodded. Aunt Ellen left me twenty dollars in case I get hungry and want to order a pizza, then left. In case you're wondering, Aunt Ellen grounded me for a week for being gone with Ponyboy all day yesterday and not calling her.

When she left, I went to take a shower and wear put on my jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. Then I went downstairs to make a chocolate cake for Ponyboy. The front door opened again. I was afraid it was Aunt Ellen, but instead it was Rachel.

"Hey'a, faker," she muttered. "Are you making chocolate cake?"

"Yeah. For Ponyboy."

"Ooh, your greasy boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Aunt Ellen's gonna kill you when she finds out you're going to that boy's house."

"She ain't gonna find out."

"Why's that, Taylor?"

"Because if you promise to not tell Aunt Ellen about this, I will give you twenty dollars and all my allowance for a month." I handed Rachel the twenty dollars.

Rachel thought for a moment. "Make it a year," she said."

"Deal."

"Deal." She shook my head.

"Thanks, Rachel," I said.

"Whatever." Rachel went and got her petticoat when she forgot it, and left. I guess she and her friends were playing hooky today. Whatever, not my problem.

After putting frosting on the cake, I put a cover on the cake and headed off to the Curtis house. Reesey followed me from behind. I knocked on the door, and an unfamiliar voice said, "It's opened." I walked in and put the cake on the table. Steve must've fallen off the table since he was laying flat on the floor. Two-Bit's rear end was sticking up in the air as he slept with drool coming out of his mouth. I didn't even notice an old pal sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Tim," I said.

"Hey, she-grease." Tim Shepard didn't look up from his newspaper.

"You here to see Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Nope. Folks are still fightin'. Gonna head out to the Dingo later on, but I'm just curious. Is't true you and the Curtis kid are exclusive?"

I was quiet for a moment until I finally said, "Yeah, I guess."

Tim chuckled. "You realize my sister's gonna end up bashin' your head in. She likes him, you know."

"Well, you let her know this. Angela can't keep me and Ponyboy apart, no matter what."

Tim grinned at me. "You are one tough chick." He grabbed his newspaper and headed out. "Hey, let me know how the Curtis kid is doin'."

"Sure," I said. "Bye."

Tim didn't respond back. The guys were still sleeping, so I decided to look at the photos on the drawer. The cutest one so far was of a six-year-old Darry and a two-year-old Sodapop with a little baby. Ponyboy. I could've stared at it for hours.

"Taylor? You're back already?" I heard Darry ask as he walked out of his room. He was still wearing his jeans and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Yeah," I answered. "How'd you know I was gone?"

"Ponyboy said you were gonna be gone for a little bit to get some sleep."

"I tried, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I made a chocolate cake, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Darry said as he put on a black t-shirt. "We eat chocolate cake for breakfast all the time."

"No kiddin'? So do I," I said, smiling. "I could cook breakfast for ya'll."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind, Darry. Really." I went into the kitchen and started making eggs. "How's Pony doin'?"

"Still sleeping," he said.

"Still?"

Darry nodded. "Soda's in the bathroom, taking a shower."

"Oh."

"Would you mind waking the boys up for me?"

"Sure," I said.

Darry took out a spatula and pan for me. I took them from him, then started hitting the pan with the spatula. Steve rose up, screaming. Two-Bit fell off the coffee table. Dally did a karate chop on the table, which didn't break (that would've been funny, though). Johnny came running in with a baseball bat in his hand and yelling, "What happened?! What happened?!"

"Good morning, boys," I said.

"Thank you, Taylor," Darry said to me. "I'm surprised Pony's still sleeping."

"I hope you guys are hungry," I said, "'cause I brought some of my homemade chocolate cake."

Steve's eyes opened really quickly. "Did you say you brought chocolate cake?"

"Indeed, I did," I said.

Darry was cutting the cake up for me and handed out slices. They all took a bite at the same time, then their eyes grew wide and they exchanged looks. Two-Bit and Steve started pigging out on theirs.

"So what do you think?" I asked them.

"Really good," Steve said through mouthfuls, accidentally getting some on my face. "Sorry."

I flicked the crum off my cheek.

"Mm, this is awesome," Dally said.

"Totally," Johnny agreed.

"You should be our personal chef," Two-Bit told me.

"This is really good," Darry added.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. Soda, wearing nothing but a towel, was about to come out, but when he saw me, he squealed and went back into the bathroom. The door was half-way opened with Soda's head sticking out.

"Hey'aaa," he said. "Darry, would you be kind enough to get my pants and a shirt? Maybe some underwear, too?"

I started laughing when Soda cocked his eyebrow. He made me laugh hard enough to make me snort. Darry started laughing and pointed at me. "That's really cute," he chuckled. "While I get the little buddy's clothes, you think you could go wake up Ponyboy, Taylor?"

"Then you want me to do the dishes and fix the roof?" I asked him.

Darry grinned. "Hey, fixin' the roof is my job; it's Pony and Soda who do the dishes."

I giggled, then went into Ponyboy's room. He looked _so cute_ when he slept, so peaceful. His shirt was off, which showed he kind of had a gash on his stomach. I lightly shook him.

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

"Ponyboy, wake up," a girl's voice quietly murmured.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Taylor standing over me with that bright and beautiful smile on her face. "Hey, Taylor," I said. Suddenly I remembered that when I went back to bed, I took my pants off and went to bed in my underwear, and there was a girl in here!

"Ah, Taylor!" I said, pulling the sheets over my chest. She laughed when my cheeks turned pink.

"Wow, this is awkward," she giggled.

"Ya think?" I said, trying not to laugh. "I didn't know you'd be back so soon, and it would've been nice if Darry told me you were already here!"

"So how're you feelin'?" Taylor asked me.

"Eh, better than I was eariler," I said. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Did your aunt get mad at you?"

"Nope, but she said I have a slight fever, though, but I'm perfectly fine. Aunt Ellen didn't even notice I was gone, and she's gonna be working until nine tonight."

"Well that's good news."

"Yep." Taylor sighed. "Now I'm gonna go wait in the living room for you to get dressed."

"Alright." I got out of bed when Taylor walked out and closed the door. I still felt a little embarrassed about that as I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt. My leg was all bandaged up, but it was still bleeding a little bit. It was no big deal though.

Reesey was here, too, sitting on Dally's stomach and licking his face. He kept making a face at the dog. "Could someone get this little rascal off me?" he asked.

"Oh, c'mon, Dal, she's just showing a little puppy-love," Two-Bit said, then started to burst out laughing. We all laughed even harder when Two-Bit fell flat on the floor and yelled, "Owie!"

"Are you okay?" Steve chuckled.

Two-Bit nodded. "I'm fine." He got back on his feet, and the next thing I knew, he started randomly singing parts of "I Feel Pretty." Well, he's Two-Bit, so what do you expect?

"Hey, Pony, didn't you forget to give your little girlfriend something?" Darry asked me.

I cocked my eyebrow. "What are you talking ab—oh, shoot!" Now I suddenly remembered the locket. I felt my pockets for the little box until Darry pulled out a familiar little white box out of his pocket. I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Darry. You're a life-saver."

"No problem, kiddo." Darry messed with my hair.

I motioned Taylor into the kitchen, and made sure the guys weren't spying on us. They weren't.

"What's up, Pone?" Taylor asked.

"Last night, after our date," I was saying, "I went over to that jewelry store and bought that locket for you."

Taylor smiled. "You did?"

I nodded and handed her the little box. She opened it and smiled at the locket, then back at me. "Ponyboy, that was very sweet of you. Thank you so much." Taylor put the locket around her neck. "How does it look?"

"It looks real nice on you," I said, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Smoochie, smoochieeee," we heard Dally say. Reesey was in his arms, still trying to lick his face.

"Do you mind, or do you want to get flipped?" Taylor said.

Dally ran off, accidentally running into the screen door. Poor guy.

That evening, Taylor invited me and Johnny over to hang at her place for a little while. Johnny got a little bashful when she asked him, and it took him a long time until he finally said a quiet "Yes." I knew he had a little crush on Taylor, but it wasn't gonna come in between us. I still felt a little sorry for him, though.

"You know I ain't supposed to have friends over while my aunt's out," Taylor was saying, "especially boys. She just doesn't trust me because I'm a she-grease, but she trusts my good-goodie cousin who isn't as she seems."

"She even hates me," Johnny whispered.

"Oh, Johnny, my aunt doesn't hate you. She's just really strict about my guy-friends."

"Well, with Dallas, I could understand, but we really ain't the bad-boy type. Me and Johnny, I mean," I said.

Taylor nodded. "I know. I'm sayin' she don't trust you guys 'cause ya'll are greasers. You know she doesn't even trust _me _because I'm a greaser."

I scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"I know, right. She just doesn't understand you guys."

"Not many people do," Johnny mumbled. "I could understand why she hates me. Almost everyone does."

Taylor frowned. "Johnny, don't say that. You've got a gang who'll always help you out through a tough time."

Johnny was trying not to cry. "You know, I'm really glad you and Pony are together. Things are much better when you're with us."

Taylor smiled at us. Then we all got into a group hug, and I kissed Taylor's forehead. After a while, I kissed Taylor on the lips. Suddenly the front door opened, and Ms. Samson walked in.

"TAYLOR ROSALINE SAMSON!" Ms. Samsom shouted. "What on earth is the meaning of this?!"

"Aunt Ellen, wait! It's not what you think!" Taylor said.

Ms. Samson cut her off. "You two boys get on out of my house right now!" She started pushing me and Johnny out as we ran out. She made Johnny trip and fall off the porch.

"Johnny!" Taylor shouted. She came running out. We both knelt down next to Johnny and helped him up. "Johnny, are you okay?"

"Taylor, get back in this house right now!" Ms. Samson demanded.

"Aunt Ellen, just give me a minute to explain," Taylor was saying. "We were just hanging out and watching TV, it wasn't gonna end up like that."

"It always starts out innocent," Ms. Samson muttered. "You know what, I've had it! Taylor, from this moment on, I forbid you to see those no-good hooligans ever again."

"What?!" Taylor shouted. "No! Aunt Ellen, thery're not hooligans! You see greasers and immediately you see them as white trash, but they're not like that! I'm not like that, Ponyboy's not like that, Johnny's not like that. Also, those times I wanted Johnny over here was because his folks fight a lot and he sleeps in the lot, and I'd rather him sleep over on the couch instead of freezing to death. And Ponyboy really cares about me and would do anything for me. I love him."

Ms. Samson was in shocked to hear Taylor saying she loved me (that took me by surprise, too, but I knew I felt the same way about her). Just then, Ms. Samson slapped Taylor across the face! Now I was really mad. It was deathly quiet. Ms. Samson wasn't even in shocked about what she's done.

"You get inside right now, Taylor," she finally said.

Taylor's eyes were welling up with tears. "I hate you, Aunt Ellen!" she cried, then ran inside. Johnny and I both flenched when Taylor slammed the door.

"You two stay away from my niece," Ms. Samson continued. "If you come anywhere near her, I'll call the police." She went inside and slammed the door in our faces.

Johnny and I just stood there, struck-dumb and in shocked about what we saw. I was angry that Taylor's aunt would hit her like that, and that we were banned from seeing each other every again...


	10. Never Apart

**I forgot to say why these chapters are comin' up quicker. For one, it is winter break! Yay! Second, I'm staying up all week, drinking soda and trying not to go to sleep :D I just love writing X)**

Chapter Ten: Never Apart

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Darry asked me when me and Johnny walked in.

"Did she dump you?" Dally asked.

I glared at Dally. "No," I muttered. "Taylor's aunt. She...she says Taylor isn't allowed to see us anymore."

The guys all frowned and exchanged looks. "What do mean she isn't allowed to see us anymore?" Steve asked.

"Ms. Samsom thinks Taylor's gonna end up getting into trouble the more she hangs out with us," I said. "She saw me and Taylor kissing, and it wasn't going to end up like that _at all_."

"I would know, I was there," Johnny added.

Soda scoffed. "That's stupid! Her aunt can't do that!"

"Yeah," Two-Bit said. "This is how I can see Taylor if you guys were seperated." He got on his knees and said in a girl voice, "Ponyboy, Ponyboy, where fore artthou, Ponyboy?"

"Two-Bit, that's not funny," Darry muttered. "Man, I'm sorry to hear that, Pone."

"Maybe you should try to call her," Soda suggested.

I nodded, then took out Taylor's phone number. I dialed the number and waited until I heard Taylor's voice on the other line say, "Hello?"

"Taylor, it's me," I said.

"Ponyboy, I had a feeling you'd call," she said, sniffling.

I turned the phone over so the other guys could hear her. "You okay, Taylor?" Soda asked.

"No," she answered. "For one, my aunt slapped me."

The guys looked at me and Johnny, and we nodded. "Where's your aunt right now?" Darry asked.

"She came back early from work to take care of me," Taylor said. "By the way, Darry, don't get mad. It was innocent; it was just one kiss. Nothing like that at all, I swear."

"We believe you, Taylor."

"Man, that really sucks that she'd do that, Tay," Dally said.

Taylor sniffled. "I agree. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Now I was really wanting Taylor here with us, to be by our side. "Taylor, meet me by your bedroom window. I'll be out there in five minutes."

Taylor was silent for a moment until she finally said, "Um, okay."

Then we hung up. "Darry, I'm gonna go over there and talk to her," I said, pulling my navy blue jacket on. "I'll be back later."

He nodded. I rushed out the door and ran to Taylor's house. The sun was starting to set over the horizon. Taylor was standing by her bedroom window, waiting for me. She opened the window. "I'm so glad you're here," Taylor said. She climbed out the window and jumped down, accidentally landing on me. We both fell in the grass. "Sorry," she laughed.

"That's okay," I said, laughing. I helped her up.

"We're gonna have to make sure my aunt isn't gonna come out any time soon," Taylor was saying. "Luckily my bedroom door is locked and she thinks I'm asleep." She sighed. "Ponyboy, I have to tell you something. That ain't the first time she's slapped me."

I looked at Taylor. "What?"

"In Atlanta, I always got yelled at whenever I hung out with boys I liked, like with Chase."

"Oh, man. Taylor, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, Pony. I'm just glad you're here with me. My aunt can't keep us apart."

"No, she can't," I murmured. "We'll never be apart."

A tear trickled down her cheek as Taylor smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

We watched as Ms. Samson's station wagon pulled out of the driveway. Ms. Samson didn't notice us. Taylor told me she probably won't be trying to get into her room, so we were good. I took Taylor over to the lot. We laid in the grass, looking over at the sunset over the horizon. My jacket was wrapped around Taylor, and she was laying in my arms, then she fell asleep. A half hour later, Johnny and Soda found us in the lot. Darry was wondering where we were, of course.

"Awww, you guys look so cute together!" Soda said. "Crap, I shoulda brought the camera!"

Darry and I were gonna have to put that camera in a hiding place. Soda picked Taylor up and carried her over to the house. We were gonna let her spend the night at the house, and she was gonna sleep in Soda's old bed. I was just glad that we were never gonna be apart. Sometimes it's a little tough being a teenager in love.


	11. Double Date

**Please don't be mean about that poem I made up. I suck at coming up with poems, but I still hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven: Double Date

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Two weeks past. I'm not grounded any more, but I'm still not allowed to see the greasers ever again. Or so, Aunt Ellen doesn't know that me and Ponyboy will never be apart.

It was Valentine's Day. My school was having a dance at the Sunset Club. I was planning on hanging out with Sandy all day and she was supposed to be having a slumber party with me tonight. It was raining outside, and Rachel was complaining about her hair being frizzy.

"I hope my hair doesn't stay this frizzy when I go to the dance tonight," she was saying.

I looked out the window and saw Sandy coming up, then grabbed my jacket.

"Taylor, where are you going out in this weather?" Aunt Ellen asked me before I headed out.

"I'm going to be hanging out with Sandy, remember?" I said.

"Oh, right. Well, have fun. You two be back by nine."

I nodded, then headed out into the rain. "Hi, Sandy!" I said.

"Hi, Taylor," Sandy said, smiled and giving me a hug. "How've you been, love?"

"I've been good," I said. "How about yourself?"

"Great."

"So where're they?" I whispered.

Sandy leaned in. "They're at the DX, where Soda works. Come on."

In case you're wondering, remember how I said Aunt Ellen can't keep me and Ponyboy apart? Yes, I'm still forbidden of ever seeing him again, but I'm still seeing him anyway. Today, Soda and Sandy, and Ponyboy and I were going out on a double date tonight. It was Soda's idea. They won't say where we're going, though.

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

I saw Taylor and Sandy coming toward the DX. Taylor ran toward me, smiling. I grabbed her in a big hug. I picked her up off her feet and spun her around.

"How're you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm doing great, Ponyboy. I'm so excited about tonight," Taylor said.

"Same here." I kissed her forehead.

"Aren't they adorable together, Sandy?" Soda asked, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Yes, they do, Soda. Now are you gonna tell us where we're going or what?" Sandy asked.

Soda grinned at me. "You'll see."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Welcome to my world," I said.

Taylor giggled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ponyboy," she said, then handed me a box of chocolate.

"Oh, thanks, Taylor," I said, and handed her a rose with a little piece of paper wrapped around it. It was a poem I wrote for her.

"Oh, Pony, I hope you don't mind," Soda said, giving Sandy a rose, "but I was bored and kind of read that poem."

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry, I was bored," Soda playfully whined.

"Snooper," I said under my breath.

Taylor pulled the poem off the flower and read it.

Here's the poem I wrote for her:

_When I saw you that day, I knew you were the one_

_The tough, smart, beautiful girl I would always love_

_You're blonde hair was greased, shining in the sunlight_

_You're greenish-blue eyes sparkling so bright _

_What I love most about you is how you're so independent and don't care what other's say_

_I'll never forget when I met you that day_

_Now that you're here with me, I want you to know_

_That I will always and forever love you so_

Taylor looked like she was about to start crying. "Ponyboy, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She kissed me on the cheek. I was blushing.

"You really liked it?" I asked. She nodded. "Sorry it was a little corny, though. I've never written a poem for a girl."

"It's fine, Ponyboy. It's not corny. It's a beautiful poem."

"I thought the same thing," Soda said. "Okay, let's get ready to go on our double date now!"

For our double date, we went over to the park. Soda was on swings, swinging really high up until he accidentally flipped and fell flat on his face.

Sandy and Taylor gasped. "Oh, my gosh, Soda!" Sandy said, trying real hard not to laugh. "Are you okay, Soda?"

Soda turned over and laid on the ground with his arms and legs spread out. "I AM A-OKAY!" he said.

"Is it just me or does Soda get high on just plain living?" Taylor asked me.

I looked up at the sky. "Finally! Now someone gets what I mean!"

After hanging out at the park, the four of us went to get some hot fudge sundaes at Dairy Queen and left for the Sunset Club at six. Soda and I went out and got our suits while Sandy was taking Taylor back to her house to get the dress she'd picked out for her. I was so excited about the dance tonight. This would be the time of our lives.


	12. The Valentine's Dance

**Shoot, I forgot to say Happy Valentine's Day. I forgot that was a couple days ago. I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day, by the way 3 **

Chapter Twelve: The Valetine's Dance

The song "Gloria" was playing when we walked into the Sunset Club, the gang's favorite. Sandy had her and Taylor's dresses in her backpack, and Soda had our outfits in his. We were all going to go change in the bathrooms.

The rest of the gang and their dates were here. Darry was wearing a tuxedo and had brought along a girl whose name was Baby, who had on a red retro dress and silver high heels.

Dally was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Sylvia had on the same retro dress as Baby, but hers was sparkling white and a little shorter.

Two-Bit was wearing black jeans, a white Mickey Mouse shirt, and that hat he found that was flowing in the breeze. Kathy had on a goldish-yellow dress that had a flower in the center.

Steve also had a tuxedo, except he had on a tie and Darry had a bow. Evie was wearing a blue dress that covered her ankles.

Bob and Randy were also wearing tuxedos. Cherry had on a red dress and her red hair was pulled up in a bun. Marcia had on a fuzzy pinkish-puple dress with matching long gloves, and her hair was done up in a beehive style.

All their dates were wearing the same corsages: a white rose. I looked at Soda to make sure he got the ones for Sandy and Taylor. He nodded.

"Well, we're going to go get ready, boys," Sandy said. "We'll be right back."

"Okay. Come on, Pony, let's go change," Soda said.

I followed Soda into the boys' bathroom and changed into what I was going to wear: a simple white button-down shirt and black jeans. Soda rented a tuxedo with a white rose in the pocket. I didn't want to get too spiced up, that's why I don't have a tux. When Soda walked out of the bathroom, Darry and Baby were in the middle of the dance floor and doing the Mombo. I didn't even know Darry knew that dance. They were really good up there.

Later on, Sandy came out wearing a purple dress with sleeves that ended at the elbow.

"Don't you look beautiful," Soda said.

"And you sure clean up nice," Sandy said, giggling, "and thank you, Soda."

"You guys ready to see my dress?" Taylor asked in the bathroom.

"Yes, please," I begged.

Finally Taylor came out. Her dress was the most beautiful so far; it was a silk-ish pink with a red belt around the waist. On the side was a bright glittery heart and a pink flower that matched the color of the dress. Taylor's blonde hair was done neatly, without any grease. Her greenish-blue eyes were dazzeling.

"What do you think of my dress?" Taylor asked me.

"You look amazing," I said.

"Oh, my gosh, you look so beautiful!" Sandy said. She was so close to crying. "Oh, crap, my mascara is about to get messed up."

"C'mon, Sandy, let's go dance and leave the two little love birds alone," Soda said.

Taylor looked at me and blushed. "You sure look handsome."

"Thanks. It aint' much, though."

"I don't care. I still think you look so handsome, Ponyboy."

"And I think you look so beautiful."

Taylor blushed again. "So you wanna go dance?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Taylor and I went to the dance floor as the song "My Girl" began to play. I put my hands on her waist, Taylor wrapped hers around my neck, and we slowly swayed each other. "So far, I'm already having a great time," Taylor said.

"Same here," I said.

"So did Johnnycake get himself a date?" Taylor asked.

Oh, man, I forgot. Johnny was too shy to ask a girl out. He was still here, though, sitting in the corner and wearing his usual jeans jacket.

"He didn't ask anyone," I finally said.

Taylor frowned. "How come?"

"He was too shy."

"Aw. Poor Johnny."

"I know." We both looked over at the corner and saw Johnny sitting at a table alone with his head down.

"Um, Pony...?" Taylor said. "Would you mind if I cheered Johnny up and maybe danced with him a little?"

"Oh, I don't mind," I said. "It's not like it's gonna come in between our friendship."

When the song ended, Taylor went over to Johnny's table. "Hey, Johnnycake," she murmured. "Everything okay?"

Johnny nodded. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You don't look like you're having any fun. Would you like to come and dance with me real quick?"

Johnny's turned pink again. "Uhh, I don't know..."

"Come on, Johnny." Taylor took Johnny's hand and led him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hand on her waist. Johnny tried to follow Taylor's steps when a slow country song played.

"Ain't that cute," Dally said. "Hey, Pone, how come your girl is dancin' with Johnny?"

"Taylor saw that Johnny didn't bring a date, so she's dancing with him. I don't mind."

"Heh. Cute."

After the song ended, Johnny and Taylor walked back over toward us. "Oooh, don't you look like a fine little broad," Dally said to Taylor.

"She's mine!" I told him.

Taylor playfully punched Dally's shoulder. "You're weird, man."

"Thanks for letting me steal Taylor from you real quick, Pony," Johnny said.

"No problem," I said.

Taylor smiled at us. "Well, I'm gonna hang with Ponyboy real quick. But first..." She leaned in and kissed Johnny on the cheek. I ain't gonna get mad about that, by the way. Johnny touched his cheek, which was turning a little pinkish again. He smiled, trying to find the right words to say, but ended up falling backwards. Luckily Dally and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Johnny assured us. "Now I'm gonna go get a Coke." He and Dally walked off, leaving me and Taylor all alone.

"I hope you saved more for me," I said.

Taylor giggled, then kissed me on the cheek, then on the lips.

"That is it!" Angela Shepard came running toward us. Her dress was teal, much much shorter than Sylvia's. Oh, not now, please.

"What do you want?" Taylor muttered.

Angela pushed Taylor. "I want you to back off," she shouted. "I'm sick of seein' you with the Curtis kid when I like him. By the way, Chase has been lookin' for ya and wants to talk to you."

Taylor frowned. "Well you better let Chase know this; if he comes anywhere near me or Ponyboy or our gang, he's gonna end up getting his head kicked in!"

"Or maybe _you're _gonna end up gettin' your head kicked in, you little—"

"Angela!" Darry came running towards us. Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, Johnny, and Soda circled us. "I think we've had enough of this, Angela. You're just gonna have to face the facts that Ponyboy is seeing someone."

Angela glared at Taylor, then back at me. "You seriously made a big mistake, Curtis," she muttered, then stormed off.

That didn't make me feel so hot. Taylor was also really embarrassed.

"Okay, nothin' to see here, folks," Steve said to the crowd. "Go on about your business."

Taylor and I were about to go get a Pepsi when Bob and Randy called for her. "We need you to help us bring in some extra drinks," Bob answered.

Taylor and I looked at each other. I didn't trust Bob and Randy, considering what they did to Johnny a couple months ago.

"Pony, don't worry about me," Taylor whispered. "I'll be fine. I'll be right back."

I nodded. "Okay."

Taylor followed Bob and Randy out back. As soon as she was out of sight, Johnny and Dally followed them to make sure nothing would happen. I waited for about ten to fifteen minutes until Johnny and Dally came back in a panic.

"Pony!" Johnny screamed.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The Socs got ahold of Taylor, and so did that Chase Alan guy!" Dally said.

My eyes grew wide when I heard the name "Chase Alan," then I ran across the room to get my brother. He was dancing with Baby when I found him. "Darry," I said. "Darry, Taylor's in trouble."

Darry looked a little worried. "Hey, Baby, I gotta go help my kid brother with a little situation real quick."

Baby nodded. "It's okay, I understand."

Darry and I followed Johnny and Dally over to the little house that kept all the snacks for the dance. "So what the heck happened, what'd the Socs and that sicko do to her?" Darry asked.

"We saw Taylor carrying one of the boxes inside, then Bob and Randy grabbed her arms and Chase Alan came out," Johnny explained. "He had a blade in his hand. Taylor got loose, punched Chase and the Socs, and ran away into that house. We could hear her screaming, but I was too scared to help her."

Dally was muttering about what he was gonna do to Chase if he ever got a hold of him as we went inside that little house. We looked around for Taylor until we found her on the floor in the corner, crying.

"Taylor, it's okay," Darry murmured. "We're here."

Taylor looked up. Her makeup was now smeared from crying. Darry picked her up, and Taylor just broke down. "It's okay, Taylor," Darry was saying to her like he was talking to an injured animal. "Everything's gonna be okay."

The rest of the gang and their dates headed back home a little early. They knew about this situation of Chase Alan, and they got a little worried to hear what he tried to do to Taylor. I was even more worried myself. Well this night has now been ruined thanks to Chase and Angela and the Socs. I'm gonna have to make sure he don't get anywhere near Taylor, one way or another.


	13. The Fight

**Trying to figure out the whole-updating process. I'm confused 'cause I'm cluseless about the internet :/. Still a little new to . The reason why there isn't any swearing is because, well, in my best friend's book, I'm just so innocent; I don't like swearing. P.S. thank you so much for the nice comments. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story, even though this is my first fanfiction. x) I keep forgetting to check typos again, don't I? :/**

Chapter Thirteen: The Fight

We all got back to the house in silence. I wrapped my navy blue jacket around Taylor and wrapped my arm around her as we sat on the couch.

"We're gonna have to call the police about this," Baby was saying.

"That don't sound like a good idea, Baby," Taylor said. "My aunt will end up finding out and will probably have to bolt my window and shut me out of the world."

"Well, we're gonna have to do something about this or that Chase guy's gonna end up hurting you even more, Taylor," Soda said.

Taylor sniffled. "I know. Please don't remind me."

Dally got out of the recliner and cracked his knuckles. "Well, I should suggest that sicko should watch his back."

"Not a good idea, Dal," Taylor warned him. "Chase is pretty tough."

"So am I. I ain't scared to bash his head in with a rock."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"So what're we gonna do?" Johnny asked.

"We should get the gang together and teach Chase and Angela a lesson," Dally said.

"Do you not hear her, Dallas?!" I shouted, getting out of my seat so fast the chair fell over. "If you try to fight Chase, you'll be dead in a minute! I could of died that same night he got a hold of me, remember? Look, there really ain't anything we can do about this if he's around the neighborhood!"

Taylor started chewing on her fingernails.

Sandy looked at her watch. "Taylor, maybe we should take you home—"

"No," Taylor quickly said. "Chase might find me there. I ain't going out there while he's still out there."

"Taylor, it'll be okay. I promise."

Taylor started chewing her fingernails again, then she looked at me. "Ponyboy, can you please come with me?"

I looked at Darry, and he nodded. He knew how much Taylor needed me with her. Sandy, Johnny, Taylor, and I walked over to Taylor's house. Johnny and I went around back so Ms. Samson wouldn't see us.

"Back so soon, girls?" Ms. Samson asked. "Taylor, what's wrong?"

"She's alright, Ms. Samson," Sandy told her. "These boys were just giving her a hard time."

"Was it that Ponyboy Curtis?" Ms. Samsom demanded. "Did he try to hurt you or—"

"No," Taylor said. "It wasn't Ponyboy or any other greasers. Just these rotten boys being obnoxious."

"We're going to go upstairs now," Sandy said.

"Do you two need anything while you're up there?" Ms. Samson asked.

"No thanks," Taylor said. We waited a little while until we saw Taylor open the window and she and Sandy poking their heads out. They helped me and Johnny inside. "I locked the door so Aunt Ellen won't come in." Taylor grabbed her backpack and started stuffing some clothes inside.

"I'm gonna take Taylor over to Kathy's house," Sandy told us. "If her aunt notices she's gone and asks where she is, just tell her that you don't know where she is."

I nodded, then Johnny and I helped the girls get Taylor's things into her bag. Taylor wrapped her arms around my neck and broke down crying. "Ponyboy, I'm scared."

"I know, Taylor. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Taylor nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Ms. Samson saying for Taylor to open the door immediately.

"Hide under the bed, boys!" Sandy whispered. Johnny grabbed Taylor's backpack and he and I crawled under Taylor's bed. Then Taylor unlocked the door and let Ms. Samson in.

"Taylor, why is the door locked?" she asked.

Taylor tried to think of something to say, then said, "I didn't want Rachel to bother me and Sandy."

Ms. Samson looked around the room. I was afraid she was going to look under the bed, but she just sighed and said, "Okay, party's over. You two get to bed."

"Okay." Taylor closed the door when Ms. Samson left. Johnny and I climbed out from under the bed. "That was close," Johnny said.

"Yeah, it was," Sandy sighed. After we packed more of Taylor's clothes, Taylor grabbed Reesey and we all snuck out the window. "Come on, we'll go tell the guys you'll be staying over at Kathy's for a couple days."

The four of us were walking back to my house when a black Mustang drove right in front of us. Chase and Angela got out with three more Socs. I hid Taylor behind me.

"Well, well, well," Chase said, "if it ain't Idiot-boy Curtis and my old girlfriend Tay."

"It's _Taylor_, Chase," Taylor muttered.

"Huh, you always loved it when I called you that."

"Not anymore."

Angela threw out her cigarette butt. She seemed to be staring at Taylor's backpack. "Going somewhere?" she asked me and Taylor.

I looked at Taylor, then at Angela. "No," I lied.

Chase walked up toward us and moved me out of the way. He started circling Taylor. "You sure look nice," he said, messing with Taylor's hair. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted.

Chase tried to whack me, but I ducked.

"Chase, please," Taylor was saying, "I've had enough of you stalking me. You've done nothing but cause trouble between us."

"And you've done nothing but ruin my life!" Angela yelled at her. "If you hadn't come in the picture, the Curtis kid would be mine."

"Angela, I think you should understand that I'm not into you," I told her. "I've never been. I'm sorry, Angela."

Angela was now shaking with anger. Suddenly she grabbed Taylor and started beating her up. Taylor and Angela were pulling each other's hair, screaming a hitting each other. An arm wrapped around my neck. Chase grabbed me, and I elbowed him in the stomach. He fell down, but I ended up falling down with him and we were rolling down a hill. Once we got to the bottom, Chase got on top of me and wrapped his fingers around my neck. He tightened his grip. He was strangling me. I tried to push him off me, but it was no use. I couldn't breathe, I was getting weaker.

Someone suddenly tackled Chase and got him off of me. It was Soda.

"Ponyboy!" Darry started shaking me. "Pony, are you okay?"

"Yeah, stop shaking me," I answered. I looked over at Chase, who was getting beaten up pretty good by the rest of the gang. The girls were probably still at the house.

"Pony, where's Taylor?" Darry asked.

I didn't need to answer that question because Angela had kicked Taylor down, swearing and throwing dirt at her.

"Angel, knock it off!" Dally shouted. He grabbed Angela, but she elbowed him harder than how I elbowed Chase.

Angela pulled something out of her pocket. It was a knife. "You deserve this, you little piece of trash," she muttered.

"NO!" I ran toward them, but I was too late. Angela stabbed Taylor. Taylor fell backwards, blood soaking through her dress. Angela looked even more in shocked; she was as white as a ghost, her bloody switchblade shaking in her hand.

"Pony, what happened?!" Two-Bit asked as he and the rest of the gang ran toward us. They knew what happened as soon as they saw Taylor laying on the ground, her side bleeding really badly.

I ran toward her. Taylor was panting, her eyes half-opened. I looked up at Angela. "Why? Why would you do this to her?"

Angela was silent for a moment. "I...I..." Before she could get the words out of her mouth, Angela threw the blade to the ground and ran off.

"P-Ponyboy," Taylor said. Her voice was hoarse.

"It's okay, Taylor. I'm here." I knelt down next to her. Darry took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"It hurts, Ponyboy," Taylor said.

"I know it does." I sniffled. "Just hang in there, Taylor. I'm gonna go get help. Darry, you guys take Taylor back to the house. I'm going to go get Dr. Hayden."

Darry nodded. He picked Taylor up and carried her over to the house as I ran to Dr. Hayden's house, praying for Taylor's life.


	14. Pony vs Chase

**Okkaaay, the last chapter was pretty intense. By the way, Dr. Hayden is supposed to be the same nurse who was Dally's nurse in the movie. Also, the reason for rating this story T is because of violence, not for any swearing or that other stuff. There's no swearing :P**

Chapter Fourteen: Pony vs Chase

Dr. Hayden lived in my neighbohood a few houses down. I ran as fast as I could. I knocked on the door, nearly out of breath. Finally Dr. Hayden came out.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" she said. "What are you doing out this late at night?"

"My friend," I said, panting. "She got stabbed. I need you to come and help her, please."

Dr. Hayden was silent for a moment, and I explained to her that Taylor ended up getting stabbed by a girl who was angry at her. Then Dr. Hayden grabbed her bag and jacket. I got into the backseat of her station wagon, and we quickly drove over to my house. Baby, Evie, Sylvia, Kathy, and Sandy were all outside, biting their fingernails and looking worried.

"Guys, where's Taylor and the others?" I asked, quickly getting out of the car.

"In Soda's room," Evie answered. "Wait, Pony—"

I didn't hear what else Evie said because I rushed into the house. Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally were standing outside Soda's room. Reesey's little head was hiding under Dally's arm.

"How is she?" I asked them.

They exchanged worried looks. "She's getting worse, kid," Dally finally told me.

My heart sank when I went into Soda's room. My brothers were standing over Taylor, Johnny was standing behind them. Taylor was paler than last time, her eyes closed and sweat dripping down her forehead. Her pink dress was now stained with blood.

"Taylor?" I said.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Ponyboy."

"It's okay, Taylor. I'm here."

"Okay, everybody clear out, please." Dr. Hayden walked in and examined Taylor's wound. "Yes, dear, I know that hurts. We're gonna make that all better. Who's responsible for this young lady?"

"We are," Darry answered."

Soda cleared his throat. "Is...is she gonna be alright?"

Dr. Hayden didn't answer. That made my stomach drop. All she told us was to wait outside, but I didn't want to leave Taylor's side. I repeatedly told her no until Taylor said half-sleepily, "Ponyboy, I'll be okay. I promise."

I was about to object, but I saw the look on Taylor's face. I sighed. "Okay." Before leaving the room, I kissed Taylor on her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Pony."

I followed my brothers and Johnny out in the hall. Darry closed the door from behind. Suddenly I felt very angry—angry at Angela and Chase Alan. Taylor could die because of them! I began panting hard, sweat was dripping down my forehead, I felt like hitting someone or something. I punched the wall so hard a picture fell off the wall and shattered into pieces. Everyone looked at me a little worriedly.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" Darry asked me.

"Do I _look _okay, Darry?!" I shouted. "Taylor's probably in there dying because of Chase and Angela! When I find that sicko, I'm gonna make him pay for what he did!"

"Ponyboy, calm down—"

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Darry!"

Darry looked at me a little shocked. I didn't mean to be yelling, but I was scared and upset. I fell on the couch and covered my face so they wouldn't see me cry, and I began to quietly pray. A hand landed on my shoulder and Dally's voice said, "Hang in there, kid. I'm sure she'll be alright."

Soda and Johnny were bawling like babies, as well. I was the most worried, crying my eyes out and praying repeatedly for Taylor. Just then the front door slammed open. Ms. Samson stormed in. "Okay, you no-good, rotten hoodlums, where is my niece?!" she demanded. Reesey poked her head out from Dally's arms and growled.

Darry looked at me, and I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Samson," Darry told her, "but Taylor's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Ms. Samson was yelling not. "A girl with short black hair came up to my house and told me she was here with you boys."

Angela! Dang, that girl!

"You let me see Taylor right now!" Ms. Samson continued. "I have a right to see her!" She looked over at me. "You little dirt-bag! I told you to stay away from my niece, you little scum. When I get my hands on that girl, I'm gonna—"

"No wonder she hates your guts!" Johnny suddenly shouted through his tears. "You don't even care about her!" We were surprised to see him this mad; we've never seen Johnny Cade this angry.

"Just get on outta here, lady," Dally demanded. I was afraid he was gonna threaten Ms. Samson with his blade, but he didn't even bother pulling his blade out. Thank God.

"Fine," Ms. Samson muttered. "But if Taylor's not back in a week, I'm calling the police on you hoodlums." She muttered something under her breath about us, but I didn't hear it because she already stormed out.

Steve scoffed. "Taylor has to live with _that_?" he asked me

"She seems like a real pain," Two-Bit added.

Johnny was now shaking, covering his face. We could hear him breathing funny.

"You okay, Johnny?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Johnny sobbed. "I don't want her to die."

My eyes were getting watery. "I don't, either, Johnnycake. She'll be okay...I hope."

A half hour past. It was deathly quiet. The girls didn't want to go home until we were sure Taylor was going to be okay. Finally when Dr. Hayden walked out, I bolted up. "Well, is she gonna be okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Taylor is going to be fine, but she's gonna have to stay in bed for a couple days and get plenty of rest. I just gave her a sleeping pill, but it'll take a while for it to kick in. And she wants to see you, Ponyboy."

"Okay. And thanks so much for this."

"Of course. Goodnight."

After Dr. Hayden left, I went into Soda's room with Johnny and Dally following from behind. Taylor was half-asleep. Her pink dress was still soaked with her blood, and there was a small hole on the side of Taylor's hip where she had been stabbed. Reesey jumped out of Dally's arms and got onto the bed with her owner.

"Hey, Reesey-girl," Taylor said.

"How're you feelin'?" I asked.

Taylor shrugged. "A little sick. Did I hear my aunt's voice a while ago?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She came by here, asking where you were. Angela told her you were with us."

Taylor's eyes shot open. "You guys didn't tell her I _was_ here, did you?"

"No," Dally answered before I did, "but ol' Johnny ended up yelling at her. We've never seen him that angry."

"I know," Taylor said. "I heard him screaming at Aunt Ellen."

"I-I was scared," Johnny mumbled. "And she said if you weren't back in a week, she'd call the fuzz."

Taylor's face was now white than the pillow. "She can't do that. Aunt Ellen can't do that to us. You and your brothers could get put into a boys' home!"

"Apparently, she doesn't care," I said. "But we'll figure something out, Taylor."

"Then it's gonna have to take a lot of convincing."

After a while, the sleeping pill kicked in and Taylor fell asleep. I didn't want to leave her side, but Darry said I might end up in a hospital if I don't get any sleep myself. The gang and their dates had already went on home when me and my brothers went to bed. I tried going to sleep, but I was still a little rattled about what happened to Taylor.

Chase was still out there, waiting to kill me and get a hold of Taylor again. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I was gonna settle the score, one way or another.

Two hours after midnight, I quietly snuck out of bed and put on my jeans and my white t-shirt. Then I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Taylor:_

_I'm out looking for Chase to teach him a little lesson after what he's done to you. _

_I don't want you to worry about me; I'll be fine, but if something does happen to me,_

_I just want you to know that I love you. Tell my brothers I love them, too._

_ -Ponyboy_

I went into Soda's room. Reesey had fallen asleep next to Taylor. I put the note next to Taylor's pillow, then grabbed Soda's baseball bat, and snuck out of the house. Thankfully, I didn't wake up my brothers. I headed over to the park, where a black Mustang began to slow down. I really was expecting it, and continued running over to the park, waiting for the Mustang to pull in.

I was smoking a cigarette and watched as the black Mustang did pull up in front of me. Chase and Angela got out, along with three other Socs. It was weird seeing a greaser with Socs, like they were best pals or something. Angela hated the Socs' guts, and it was weird seeing she was with them.

"Well, well, well," Chase said. "If it isn't the greaser who stole my girl. Huh, looks like he was smart enough to bring himself a weapon. What, you don't own a switch like a cool guy does?"

"Shut up, Chase," I muttered. "I've about had enough of this with both of you."

"Oh, so you want us to have ourselves a little rumble?" Chase threw out his cigarette butt. "Well where's your pack?"

"I don't need a pack. This is just a fight between you and me."

"Fine." Chase pulled out a switchblade. "C'mon, grease. Let's dance."

I was afraid of getting stabbed. He started for me, but I moved out of the way real quickly, then swung my bat. I hit Chase's back so hard he fell to the ground. Chase tried to get up, then ended slicing my ankle with the blade. It hurt like crap, man!

Chase tackled me to the ground. Angela pinned my arms down and sat on top of me. "I always wanted to do this," she whispered. Before I could stop her, Angela kissed me! She really wasn't a good kisser; for one, I could taste the alcohol in her breath. Finally she released me. She was smiling viciously. "You're a great kisser, Curtis."

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"I don't think so, Curtis," Chase muttered. In his hand was my baseball bat. "Sweet dreams." Before I knew it, he hit me in the head. I was half-conscious when he and Angela started carrying me. "C'mon, get the kid in the car!" Chase was saying. The Socs threw me in the backseat of the Mustang, then everything went black.


	15. Where's Ponyboy?

Chapter Fifteen: Where's Ponyboy?

(Soda's P.O.V)

When I woke up, Ponyboy wasn't where he was. I was kind of curious about where he was, then thought he might've gotten up early to make breakfast or go check on Taylor, Ponyboy's girlfriend. Taylor was going to be staying with us for a while after Angela Shepard stabbed her. Thank goodness, Taylor was okay, otherwise Ponyboy would've been broken-hearted. He really cares for the girl. I'm really glad that he's found the perfect girl.

"C'mon, get up, little buddy," Darry said. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"Isn't he in the kitchen or in my room?" I asked.

Darry shook his head. "He's not in the kitchen."

I sort of got a sick feeling in my stomach. I followed Darry into my old room. Taylor, still wearing her pink Valentine's dress that was now stained with a little bit of blood, was fast asleep in my bed. Ponyboy wasn't in here at all.

"Where the heck is Ponyboy?!" Darry asked.

"I don't know," I said. I started looking throughout the house, but without much success, I couldn't find my kid brother. "Ponyboy!"

"Can't find the kid, huh?" Angela was sitting on the couch like she's been sitting there all morning.

"Not really, we just noticed he was gone," I told her.

Angela scoffed. "Well how would you feel if I told you where he was?"

I looked over at her. "You know where Ponyboy is?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah. I know where he is."

"Well, don't just leave me hangin'! Tell me! Tell me where my kid brother is!"

Angela gave me a vicious grin. "Let's just say...he's not around the neighborhood, and you're probably not gonna find him around her. Also...he didn't run away. Let's just say Chase and I are taking him on a road trip."

My heart sank when I heard the name "Chase." That was the name of Taylor's ex-boyfriend who tried to kill Ponyboy.

Angela got out of her seat and was about to walk out the door. "WHAT DID HE DO TO HIM?!" I shouted, but Angela didn't answer me.

I felt like crying now. Suddenly I heard Taylor screaming, "OH MY GOSH!" Darry and I ran into my room to go check on her. Taylor was sitting up now, and she seemed to be looking at a note. She looked like she was crying.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Darry asked.

Taylor looked up at us. She was crying as she handed us the note. Darry's face whitened when he read the note. I took the note from him.

_Taylor:_

_I'm out looking for Chase to teach him a little lesson after what he's done to you. _

_I don't want you to worry about me; I'll be fine, but if something does happen to me,_

_I just want you to know that I love you. Tell my brothers I love them, too._

_ -Ponyboy_

He went out looking for Chase?! Suddenly I started to feel very light-headed, and I fell backwards.

"Soda?" Darry caught me before I hit the ground. "You okay, little buddy?"

I tried to get the words out of my mouth, but I was too in shocked that my baby brother was kidnapped by Chase, and Angela helped him with this.

"Guys...," Taylor said, "please tell me Ponyboy is still here. Is he?"

I looked up at Darry, then we looked at Taylor. "I think I know what happened," I said. "Angela came by here a while ago and said she knows where Ponyboy is."

"Did she tell you where he was?" Darry asked.

"All she said was that they're not around the neighborhood."

"Who's 'they're'?" Taylor asked.

I sighed. "Chase and Angela."

By the way, what did Angela mean Ponyboy was a great kisser?

(Taylor's P.O.V)

My stomach was now in a knot when Soda told me what happened. Chase and that little punk Angela kidnapped my boyfriend! I tried to get up, but I couldn't get out of bed. My side was hurting really bad.

"Wait a second, Taylor." Darry came over toward me and got me back into bed. "You're not in any condition to be getting outta bed."

"I don't care!" I sobbed. "I want to find him!"

"We will," Darry murmured. "We are going to find him soon."

"Not soon enough, though," I cried. "He'll probably be dead even before we find him." Darry and Soda tried to calm me down, but I was too upset. I thought about Ponyboy and just start to burst into tears. Darry called the cops after a while, and the rest of the gang showed up before the cops did.

"Could you give us a description on this young man, please?" a cop asked Darry.

Darry gave them a photograph of Ponyboy and added a couple descriptions on his kid brother.

"How old is this Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Fourteen."

"Do you remember where he was last?"

"Yeah," Soda said angrily, "he was in bed before and just disappeared!"

Johnny shook a little when Soda yelled. He was sitting by my bed and helping keep an eye on me. He was also a little scared around the police, I could tell by the look on his face.

"Oh, gosh, Johnny, I think I'm gonna be sick," I said. Johnny got the bucket for me and turned his head as I was sick for a little bit.

"Taylor, you alright?" he asked when I finished throwing up into the bucket.

I nodded. "I'm fine, just a little scared about Ponyboy."

"M-m-me, too," Johnny quietly sobbed. "What're we gonna do?"

I sighed. "We're just gonna have to hope and pray."

Johnny nodded. After a while, we both quietly prayed for Ponyboy to be okay. I really hoped he was...


	16. Abducted

Chapter Sixteen: Abducted

I woke up sweating like an animal. It was really hot in my room. I thought I dreamt everything up and expected to wake up under Soda's arm in my old bed and get up to go see how Taylor's feelin', and maybe ask Darry to turn the heat down.

But instead of being in my bed, I was laying on hardwood floor between a coffee table and a flithy couch. I was in some kind of apartment that was burning up like an oven. I tried to get up, then realized my left wrist was tied to the coffee table. I tried to untie my hand, but the note wouldn't come loose; it only seemed to be getting tighter.

"The more you struggle, the tighter it's gonna get." I looked over at the direction where the voice came from to see Angela sitting on the couch and smoking a cigarette. She looked like she was sitting there all day.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, just in Oklahoma City," Angela answered, throwing out her cigarette butt. "Chase couldn't get us a better hotel, so we have to stay in this crappy old place. Oh, and did you enjoy that little kiss we shared?"

"No, I did not."

"Hmph. Well, just wait till your little girlfriend finds out that you kissed me. Imagine how heartbroken that little rat will be."

Oh, no! I really hope Taylor doesn't get angry about that. In fact, I hope she doesn't hear about that at all because Angela could lie and say it was _me _who kissed her.

"Well, I'm gonna go down and get a drink. Later, Pone. Now I hope this heat isn't too much for you, considering how hot you already are." Angela winked at me before heading out the door.

I tried to get my wrist untied, but like Angela told me, it only got tighter. Finally I decided to just give up, otherwise I would lose circulation.

A half hour past. I just laid on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, wondering if Taylor, the gang, and my brothers knew I was gone. I wondered if they were looking for me.

The front door opened, and immediately I played dead because I was afraid it was Chase, coming to kill me. I quickly shut my eyes and laid on the floor like I laid like that for hours.

"Hey, kid, get up," Chase muttered. I didn't respond back, continuing to play dead. Chase was getting mad now. "Get up, kid!" He kicked my side. "I know you're awake." Now Chase started pouring some kind of liquid on me, and that woke me up.

I glared up at him. "Why did you take me here?" I asked him.

"Because I'm going to torture you before I kill you," Chase muttered. "But first, here." He gave me a bottle of what I thought was water, but turned out to be vodka. I quickly spit it out. "What?" he muttered again.

"Don't you have any water?" I asked him.

"Either drink the vodka or die of thirst." Chase walked out and slammed the door. I could hear him locking the door on the outside.

Even if I did drink the vodka, I would still die of thirst. I wanted water so badly. I was very thirsty, and it was so hot in here. I felt like screaming or even crying. I missed the gang. I missed Darry. I missed Soda. But mostly...I missed Taylor. My heart ached for her when I thought of her. The only thing I ever wanted in the whole wide world other then water was Taylor.

I wanted to go to sleep, but the thought of Taylor made me stay wide awake. I also thought that if I shut my eyes, I would die because of the intense heat.

Chase, Angela, and the three other Socs came back three hours later. They seemed rip-roarin' drunk, telling by how they were walking and laughing like idiots. I didn't notice until now that one of two of the Socs was Bob and Randy, and the third one was the blond Soc who jumped Taylor. I hated that guy.

"Oh, hey, guys, look how cute he is when he's sleepin'," Angela was saying.

"I ain't sleeping," I told her.

Angela gave a weird chuckle. "Oh, whatever."

"Hey, kid, you gonna drink that or what?" the blond Soc asked me.

"I have a name, you know. It's Ponyboy," I muttered, "and no, I'm not gonna drink it. I ain't gonna drink or eat whatever you give me."

"Watch the attitude, kid," Chase demanded. "And if you ain't gonna eat or drink and starve to death, then fine. Be my guest. But, just in case you crack..." He threw a half-eaten hamburger at me like I was some kind of animal. It landed in front of my feet. "Go on. Eat it."

To be perfectly honest, I was starving, but I didn't want to eat it. Who knows what Chase put in that burger after he ate it? Poison? I kicked the burger away. "No."

"Eat it."

"No."

Chase sighed. "Okay, fine. Starve, I don't care."

Bob stumbled over to the couch. "So, anyway, you datin' that rotten she-grease, how's it been goin' with ya'll, kid?" He mostly sounded like he was talking to himself.

I didn't respond.

"You two goin' steady or something?" the blond Soc asked me.

Again, I didn't respond back.

"Hey, he asked you a question, kid," Randy muttered. He kicked me in the ribs a little hard.

"Wait, I forgot I stabbed that little rat." Angela gave the guys a chuckled. "She dead or what?"

I glared at Angela. "No, she's not dead, but she's seriously injured because of you, Angela."

"Tssk. Whatever. If she weren't in the picture, you'd be mine by now."

"No, you wouldn't!" I was yelling now. "Angela, can't you understand that I will never be in love with you? I'm sorry, Angela, but I was never interested in you in the first place."

Angela's hand was forming into a fist. "Why's that?"

"Because I—"

Before I could answer, Angela took off her black high heel and started hitting me in the head repeatedly. When she finally stopped, the heel was covered with some of my blood, and some blood was dripping down my forehead. Angela started muttering some stuff about how much she hated Taylor's guts, but I couldn't understand what she said because I blacked out, worrying about the gang, my brothers, and Taylor.

***Two days past. I still haven't eaten or drank anything Chase or his pals gave me. I was hungry, thirty, tired. The blond Soc, whose name was Eric, was making dirty comments about my girlfriend whenever he got drunk. He'd make me so mad I wanted to kick him. When I actually did kick him in the leg, Eric pulled out his blade and sliced my leg, then warned me that if I tried to fight back again then he would kill me. My heart ached the more I thought of Taylor. I wanted to be by her side of badly. It was getting hotter and hotter in the apartment, and I was still tied to the coffee table. Chase didn't seem to care how hot I was, even though he was sweating like a pig himself. On the morning the third day, I was struggling to take my shirt, soaked with my own sweat, off. Luckily, I was able to get it off, but I was still a little hot.

"Chase, I swear I'm about to have a heat stroke if you don't turn the heat down now," Randy said eariler in the evening.

"It really is hot in here," Angela added. Everyone else was sweating like crazy. Angela was fanning herself with a rolled-up newspaper.

Chase sighed. "Fine." He got up to turn the heat down, but he only turned it down just a little bit. He said he was going to buy a fan for them later on.

All Chase, Angela, and the other Socs did was drink, smoke, and say dirty comments about me, the gang, and Taylor only to make me mad. They even tortured me every once and a while, pouring alcohol on me, and turning the heat up as soon as they would leave.

One night, I was just laying on the hardwood floor, my wrist still tied up. I was a little lightheaded. I don't know what happened to my shirt (Angela must've stolen it) and at night I was cold. The front door suddenly opened. Chase walked in. I turned over, acting like I was asleep.

"I know you're awake, kid." Chase kicked me in the ribs. I moaned in pain and opened my eyes. "You look thinner. You do realize you need to eat something or you'll starve."

"Why do _you_ care?" My voice sounded very tired and weak.

Chase shrugged. "Good point. Here." He threw a closed bottle at me. Another bottle of vodka, and another half-eaten burger. I was so hungry, but I didn't want to eat it. "You gonna eat it or what?"

I shook my head. I wanted to eat it, but I couldn't. Chase probably put something in it. "Don't want to eat it..."

"Fine. What about the drink?"

"Water. I want water."

"Pipes don't work here, kid."

Yeah, right.

Chase sighed and sat down on the chair. "All right, kid. I ain't leavin' this spot till you eat or drink."

It was quiet for a moment. An hour and a half past. Chase had fallen asleep in the chair. My stomach was growling loudly. Then I thought Chase must've done nothing to the sandwich. I picked it up and started eating it like it was my last. I didn't want to drink the vodka. After I eaten the sandwich, the room started spinning. I got a sick feeling. I was having trouble catching my breath. Then I slowly began to relax...

When I woke up, everything was starting to hurt. I think there were bruises on my face. I looked at my bare chest. There were scratches, and stab wounds. My hands were tied behind my back and my mouth was gagged, and I wasn't laying on the hardwood floor anymore; I was laying a dark room in what I think was a cabin.

"Give me the phone, Chase!" Angela shouted.

"Fine." Chase threw the phone to Angela.

"Chase, the Curtis kid is awake," Eric said.

Chase looked over at me, then ran toward me. He held a blade to my throat. "Tell me what your home phone-number is," he muttered. I looked at him a little confused. He pulled the gag out and demanded for my number again. I told him my number, and he told it to Angela. Angela dialed the number.

"Hello, Darrel," Angela said into the phone, "I hear you've been lookin' for your kid brother. Well, we know where he is, but it won't be easy gettin' him back." There was a pause until she continued: "Bring us the girl and we'll give him back."


	17. The Phone Call

Chapter Seventeen: The Phone Call

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I was holding my locket closer to my heart, trying to stop myself from crying. Three days have past. We still haven't heard about Ponyboy's wherabouts. Lately, I've been staying at the Curtis house, trying to get some rest. Sandy brought me my bag for me. I was wearing my old jeans and a t-shirt, and my ruined dress was now in the washing machine. Dally made up a story saying I ran away to Texas to fool the police to not be focused on searching for me, but for Ponyboy. But that doesn't fool my aunt.

I was sitting on Soda's bed. My side still hurt, but mostly my heart. Johnny, Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit were trying to comfort me. Soda and Darry were making hot chocolate for me, but I didn't want any. All I wanted was Ponyboy.

"You need anything, Taylor?" Two-Bit asked me.

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

"Tay, you haven't eaten in three days," Two-Bit said.

"I'm sure the kid is gonna be right," Steve added.

"Yeah, he's tough," Dally said.

"How do you guys know he'll be alright?!" I shouted. "How do we know he isn't dead?" I covered my face and started to burst out crying. "I want Ponyboy here," I sobbed.

A hand landed on my shoulder. "It...it's okay, Taylor," Johnny said. "We know you're worried, we are, too."

There was a knock at the door. I already knew who it was before Darry and Soda opened the door.

(Darry's P.O.V)

Someone was banging on the door. I was hoping it was the police, saying they found Ponyboy, but to my disappointment, it was Officer Kyle with Ms. Samson, Taylor's aunt.

"Okay, greaser, I will give you one more chance," she demanded. "Where...is...my...niece?"

"I told you before, we don't know where she is," I lied. "Officer Kyle, do you have any news?"

Officer Kyle shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Darrel." He cleared his throat. "But uh, Ms. Samson here is claiming that you've been keeping her niece here. Taylor Samson."

"No, I'm afraid she's not here."

"He's lying!" Ms. Samson shouted. "Tell the truth, greaser! Tell me where my aunt is or I'll have the police put your brothers in a boys' home!"

That made my heart sink. How could this woman be cold enough to seperate my family only to find her niece.

"I'm here, okay?!" Taylor came running in with the gang following behind to stop her, but we too late. "I'm here, Aunt Ellen! I've been here for the past three days, hidin' from you and Chase Alan! I didn't run for Texas; I was here the whole time. Just leave the gang out of this!"

Ms. Samson scoffed. "I shoulda know." She glared at me. "I'll be filing a report for holding my niece hostage. Come on, Taylor."

"No," Taylor shouted. "And F.Y.I, they weren't holding my hostage! That's gotta be the most dumbest thing I've heard. I was here because the guys were taking care of me when I was hurt."

"Hurt?"

Taylor realized her stab wound on her hip. Ms. Samson gasped. "What did that little scum-bag do to you?"

"Don't blame Ponyboy for this!" Taylor yelled. "He had nothing to do with this! I should let you know that he was kidnapped by Chase."

"That is it. I've had enough. Taylor, we're going." Ms. Samson grabbed Taylor's wrist.

"Let me go!" Taylor pulled away and hid behind me. "Just leave me alone."

Ms. Samson grabbed her again, and slapped her when Taylor pulled away. Ms. Samson slapped Taylor so hard she fell and hit her head on the coffee table.

"Hey, back off!" Dally shouted at Ms. Samson. "Leave the girl alone, lady!"

Two-Bit and Steve helped Taylor up, whose forehead was now bleeding.

"Taylor, come here," Ms. Samson demanded.

Taylor only got closer to the guys and wrapped her arms around Johnny. "Leave me alone," she sobbed. "Just get away from me."

Ms. Samson scoffed. "What's it gonna be, young lady? Are you going to come with your aunt—who spent her entire life raising you after your parents left you all alone with me to take care of you—or are you going to stay with these no-good punks and spend the rest of your life to ruin your future only to have these dirt-bags?"

"I would rather have them by my side than spend another second with you."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when things go wrong." Ms. Samson stormed off and slammed the door so hard the house shook.

"Officer Kyle," Taylor said, "can you please just try to find him?"

He nodded. "We'll try as hard as we can, young lady." Then he left.

Reesey came in and sat with Johnny, who was trying to comfort Taylor. Around after Ms. Samson and Officer Kyle left, the phone rang. I was hoping it was the cops, but to my disappointment, it was Angela Shepard.

"Hello, Darrel," she said, "I hear you've been lookin' for your kid brother. Well, we know where he is, but it won't be easy gettin' him back."

"What are you talking about? Angela, you'd better tell us where she is or I swear I'll—"

"Bring us the girl and we'll give him back."

I looked over at Taylor. "Who is that?" she asked me.

"Hold on a sec," I mouthed, then said on the phone, "Angela, I swear if you and Chase do anything to hurt him I'm gonna bash your head in!"

"Relax, man," Angela said. "The kid's still alive. Chase, get the kid! Here's Ponyboy now." There were muffled sounds until I heard a sickly voice say, "Darry?"

"Ponyboy, is that you?" I said.

Taylor sat up quickly. "Is that Ponyboy?"

I nodded and turned the phone over so Taylor could hear his voice. "Pony, are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Ponyboy said on the other line.

"Oh, god, it sounds so good to hear your voice again." Taylor was crying now.

"Pony, what've they been doing to you?"

There was a pause for a moment, then Ponyboy said, "They said they'd kill me if I told you anything."

"Give me the phone," Angela demanded. Ponyboy was saying no until it sounded like something hit the back of his head.

"What'd you do to him, you nasty sicko?!" Taylor demanded.

"He's fine," Angela muttered, "just took a whack to the head. By the way, he's a great kisser."

Taylor's eyes grew wide. "Great kisser? What're you talking"―she gasped, and started shaking with anger―"YOU LITTLE HUSSY!"

"Angela, just tell us where he is or I'm gonna have to call the cops."

"Fine. Meet us outside the Moonlight Motel tonight at midnight. Don't bring the fuzz, or the kid is gonna end up with a knife in his back. Oh, and bring that little skank, too."

"Who are you calling a skank, you little streetwalker?!" Taylor yelled in the phone.

"Taylor, calm down," I said. "Angela, you better make sure Ponyboy isn't hurt or―hello? Hello?!" She hung up before I could finish. I slammed the phone on the table.

"Taylor, why are you so angry?" Steve asked her.

"Because that little hussy made out with my boyfriend, that's why!" she shouted. "I'm going to rip her lips off when I get my hands on her."

Dally leaned in next to sound and whsipered, "You should probably bring the camera and get that on video. Nothin's better than a girl-fight."

I slapped the back of Dally's head. "Knock it off, Dal. This is serious."

"What'd she say?" Two-Bit asked me.

I told them what Angela said, and Taylor was the one who said Angela "put her flithy lips on Ponyboy's."

"So what're we gonna do?" Johnny asked. "We can't bring the cops. They'll kill Ponyboy in an instant."

"And who knows what Chase could do to Taylor?" Soda added. "Dar, we gotta do something."

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'."

"Darry, don't think." Taylor stood up. "I don't want you guys to try and help. Let's just get the car and get there by midnight."

"Taylor, we're not going to let you and Ponyboy get hurt―"

"I don't care! I just want Ponyboy safe. I'd rather have him alive and safely back with his family."

I was about to argue, but then I realized that Taylor was willing to put her own life at risk for Ponyboy's. "You know something, Taylor? Pony's real lucky to have a girl like you. Are you sure you're wanting to face Chase?"

"If it's to save Ponyboy's life, then yes."

**Awwww. I really hope you're enjoying this story. Still really confused about updating, though. I'm a dummy at the internet :P**


	18. The Deal With Chase (Taylor's POV)

Chapter Eighteen: The Deal with Chase (Taylor's P.O.V)

The gang and I arrived in Oklahoma City at the Moonlight Motel at midnight sharp. I was scared, but I didn't let the guys see that. It was only Johnny who saw how terrified I was to face my violent ex-boyfriend. He held onto my hand, but his cheeks were turning pink. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't want you to be nervous about this."

"I know," I said. "All I want is for Ponyboy to be okay."

A hand landed on my shoulder. "You're real brave doin' this for the kid, you know," Dally told me.

It was quiet the whole way. Two-Bit didn't even turn the radio on or tell any of this jokes. Soda was biting his fingernails. Darry had the same strong expression, but I could tell he was the most worried. Johnny was a nervous-wreck, and we both took turns quietly praying for Ponyboy to be okay. Johnny also prayed for me, too. I couldn't tell if Dally and Steve were worried, too. Reesey was sitting in between me and Johnny, prepared to attack Chase.

Darry pulled into the driveway of the Moonlight Motel. Chase and Angela were sitting on the hood of Chase's black Mustang. Bob, Randy, and the blond Soc who jumped me were drinking and leaning against the Mustang.

"Stay here for a moment, Taylor," Darry told me.

I nodded, tightening my grip on Johnny's hand. "Ow," he quietly said, and I loosened my grip.

"Sorry, Johnnycake," I said as Darry got out.

"It's okay," he mumbled.

"Guys," I said through my tears, "I'm really scared."

Soda patted my back. "It'll be okay, Taylor. We got your back.

"Hello, Chase," Darry said.

"Hey, big guy," Chase said. "Where's Tay?"

I got out of the car before the guys stopped me. "Get over here, T," Dally demanded. I didn't listen to him.

"I'm right here, Chase," I said. "Now where's Ponyboy?"

"Come over here first," Chase said.

"Give us Ponyboy first." I pulled out Two-Bit's blackhandled-switchblade that had fallen out of his pocket in the car, and I snuck it out on our way here. He didn't notice until now.

"Smart girl," I heard Two-Bit say.

I really didn't want to hurt anyone. I just threatened them to get Ponyboy back.

Chase nodded. "Fine. Eric, Bob, Randy, get the kid." So that was the name of that prevert who jumped me. The Socs went into the backseat and pulled out a motionless body. They made him stand up and stumble over toward us. Ponyboy.

Ponyboy's shirt was gone, and there was large cuts on his bare chest. There like three big bruises on forehead, his left cheek, and his chin. His mouth was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't want to hurt him. He looked so sickly, considering he looked so much thinner than last time. He hasn't eaten in days.

"Ponyboy!" I shouted. I was about to run toward him until Eric pull a blade out and held it to Ponyboy's back.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Eric said. "You come closer, he'll end up with the knife in his back."

Ponyboy looked at me. His eyes were half-opened, like he was about to pass out any moment now.

My eyes welled up with tears. "You monster," I said to Chase. "I don't care what you do to me. Just let him go, please. That's all I ask, is for Ponyboy to be okay."

"On one condition," Chase said, grabbed Ponyboy's arm.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll let Ponyboy go and act like this happened if"―he looked at his friends, then gave me a supicious grin―"you and I get married."

I almost fainted when he said that, but I would've fallen in Darry's arms. Darry was just as shocked as I was. So were the guys. "WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You heard me." Chase pulled Ponyboy, who was stumbling over, along. "I'll let the kid go if you marry me."

"I will never marry you," I muttered.

"Then say goodbye to your greasy boyfriend." Chase was about to stab Ponyboy. I could hear Ponyboy moan as the blade dug into his back.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled, my eyes getting watery. "I...I will marry you."

Chase grinned, then started cutting the rope off of his wrist. He took the gag out of Ponyboy's mouth and pushed him. "You're free to go, kid."

Ponyboy nearly fell over, but I ran for him and caught him. "Ponyboy?" I murmured.

He looked up at me. "I thought I'd never see you again," he said, his voice sounding sicker than ever.

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Please...don't do this."

"I'd rather marry Chase to keep you alive and safe with your family again. Just remember that I will always love you, Ponyboy Michael Curtis." I leaned in a kissed him, then slowly pulled away after fifteen seconds. Darry came over toward me and picked up his kid brother.

"Pony, you okay?" he asked.

Ponyboy didn't answer. His eyes were slowly closing.

Darry turned back toward me. He looked like he was about to cry, even though he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would cry. "Taylor, we'll try to come help you whenever we―"

"No. Don't. I'll be okay."

Darry nodded. This seemed like the hardest thing he had to do. I watched as the blue Ford pulled out. I saw Johnny looking out the window with those pleading black eyes. He looked like he was crying. I closed my eyes as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"C'mon! Looks like you guys are gettin' hitched!" Eric shouted. He popped open a champagne bottle.

"And it looks like Curits is mine!" Angela shouted. "C'mon, you guys, let's go get you two married. Ah, I love a wedding."

Chase put his arm around me as I got into the passenger seat, and Chase started the engine.

"What's this?" he asked, staring at my locket.

"A gift from Ponyboy," I answered.

He chuckled. "You don't need this from your old boyfriend. You're getting married now." He pulled the locket off me and threw it down on the floor. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Then I sat there, crying my eyes out. Well, I was going to have to marry Chase if it meant keeping the boy I love alive.


	19. Stopping The Wedding

Chapter Nineteen: Stopping The Wedding

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

"What're we gonna tell him?"

"We're just gonna have to say that Taylor had to dump him."

"That won't work, Steve. It'll break his heart."

"I-I still c-c-can't she'd do that for him. Now she's gone. Hey, Pony's startin' to come around!"

I opened my eyes. "Whe...where is she?"

There was a long silence. Someone must've wrapped a blanket around me. I felt so warm all of a sudden, then went cold again when no one answered. "Guys, where's Taylor...?"

Two-Bit sighed. "She's gone, Ponyboy. She had to break up with you."

"What?" I tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pony." Two-Bit laid me back down. "Try not to move so much. You look pretty bad off."

"And she _had _to break up with you, kid," Dally added. "She didn't want to, but she wanted to keep you alive."

"Where is she now?" I asked. I got more angry when no one answered. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Steve shook his head. "She's getting married! There, you happy?!"

My stomach dropped. "Married? To who?" Immediately I remembered everything. No one had anwser that question for me. "No," I said, panting. "No, please, no! Tell me it's not true!"

"Pony, it was the hardest thing for her to do," Johnny said. He looked like he was crying. "She didn't want to do this, but she wanted to keep you alive."

I was really in shocked that Taylor would actually do this for me; she would actually marry Chase Alan, the boy who abused her all these years, to keep me alive. She would marry him, the boy who threw that brick at her window. She was willing to do this...for me.

"I can't let her do this," I said. "Guys, we gotta stop the wedding!"

"Pony, Taylor doesn't want us to come and help her," Darry said. "Besides, we don't even know where it is they're getting married."

"Well, there is that little church where me and this girl from North Carolina went when I was fifteen," Steve said, "but that's another story for another time. Until then, we gotta stop Tay and Chase from gettin' hitched!"

Steve told us where this church was. Darry drove a little faster, and I felt a little car sick. I thought I was about to puke, but I didn't want Darry to slow down. I wanted us to get to Taylor quickly.

(Johnny's P.O.V)

I was shaking really badly. I wanted us to help Taylor really quickly. I never told this to Ponyboy or to anyone else, but I cared for Taylor like Ponyboy cares for her. I loved her, too, and I didn't want anything to happen to her, either.

Finally we found that little church Steve mentioned. Sure enough, Chase's black Mustang was in the driveway, and it was covered in white ribbons and there was a "Just Married" sign on the back.

Ponyboy was the first to jump out. He threw the blanket off and ran in. Dally and I followed from behind and looked into the window. An old man was playing "Here Comes The Bride" on the huge organ. Taylor―wearing a white blouse, dark blue jeans, white high heels, and a long veil and was holding a bouquet of white roses―was slowly walking up to the alter. Eric, Bob, and Randy were standing beside Chase, and Angela stood over on the other side by her lonesome. The preacher stood in between them. Angela must be the bride's maid, considering she was the only one and was holding her own bouquet of white roses.

Chase held out his hand, and Taylor took it and walked up next to him. Taylor was crying, I could tell. She was really brave having to do this to save Ponyboy's life.

"I ain't gonna let this happen to her," Ponyboy said under his breath. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Dally tried to help him. I kept an eye out to make sure he didn't kiss the bride yet.

"Chase Alan," the preacher began saying, "do you take Taylor Samson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

Chase gave Taylor a sly grin. "I do," he said.

"And do you, Taylor Samson, take Chase Alan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

A tear trickled down Taylor's cheek. "I...I do."

"It won't open!" Ponyboy shouted. The rest of the gang came out.

"Hurry, he's about to kiss the bride!" I said.

"On three, we pull," Two-Bit said as he, the rest of the gang, and I prepared to pull the door open. "One...two...THREE!"

Using all our strenght, we pulled the doors opened right when the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride."

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

I ran in right before Chase and Taylor were about to kiss. "Wait, I have a few objections!" I shouted.

Taylor came running toward me when she saw me and the gang. She dropped her bouquet of roses and ran into my arms crying. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, I thought I'd might lose you," I said, relieved to have Taylor in my arms again.

"I missed you so much," she sobbed.

"I missed you, too. I'm here now."

"Sorry we had to crash the wedding," Dally muttered to Chase, "but we weren't gonna have this girl ruin her life by spending the rest of it with ya."

"Guys, I told you not to come back for me," Taylor was saying.

"We had to anyway, Taylor," Soda said. "We weren't gonna let Chase hurt you again."

Taylor smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm just glad to be with you guys again."

Chase scoffed. "Uh, hello, Tay? Sorry to interrupt the greaser-reunion, but we've got a wedding to get on with."

"No," Taylor said. "Chase, we're too young to get married in the first place."

"Nah, you're only sixteen, and I'm seventeen. It's perfectly fine."

"I'm only _fifteen_, and it's still too young."

Chase was getting angry now. "Taylor, get up here so we can get this wedding over with."

Taylor turned toward him. "No." She pulled a ring off her finger and threw it at him. "I'm through with you, Chase."

"C'mon, let's go on home," Darry said.

Chase was yelling about how he was going to make us pay when he ever saw us again.

"You okay?" I asked Taylor.

She nodded. "Not really I pictured a wedding day for me, especially at fifteen." Taylor took the veil off.

I chuckled. "Man, I still can't believe you were willing to do that after the way he treated you in the past."

"Hey, if it was Angela Shepard who was holding me hostage for three days, I know you'd be willing to marry her to keep me alive."

"Very true, but I never want to picture that for as long as I live."

Taylor giggled, then we got into the backseat of Darry's Ford. It was sort of a tight squeeze. Dally accidentally sat on Reesey's tail (nice job, smartie) and ended up getting bit in the rear end. I actually missed that mean little Chihuahua. She may be vicious, but she's cute.

Later on, Taylor and I both fell asleep. I was glad she was here by my side again.

***It was four in the morning when I woke up. I wiggled myself out from under Soda's arm and went to Soda's old room to go check on Taylor. She wasn't in there; just Reesey hiding under the covers, making weird noises and twitching every once and a while, probably dreaming about prancing through a field of meat and chew toys. I pulled on my jeans and a red t-shirt and looked around the house, just in case I did find her, and I didn't want her to see me in my underwear. _That _would be embarrassing.

Taylor was in the bathroom, cleaning the mascara and eyeliner off her eyes. "Can't sleep, either?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah. Rough night."

"You're telling me. Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you think I looked pretty up there?"

"What, you being a bride?"

She nodded.

"To be honest, you were breath-taking. You were and always will be the most beautiful girl in the world."

Taylor smiled. "You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"I am not. I'm being serious."

"Are to." Taylor threw a pillow at me.

"Where's your locket?"

Taylor felt around her neck. "Oh, crap. I forgot." She pulled the locket out of her pocket and put it back around her neck. "Before the wedding, Chase yanked the off my neck. He didn't know I still had it."

"Oh. Taylor, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

We both sat down on the couch. "When you were up there with him, did you still love him...?"

Taylor turned away and was silent for a moment. "To be honest, I think I still might've had feelings for him, but no, I didn't love him. I didn't want to marry him in the first place; I was scared to. Besides, I could never marry a man I didn't love, and I want to wait until I'm in my twenties and out of high school until I do."

"Same here."

Taylor grabbed my hands and kissed me on the cheeks, then we laid down on the couch together. Taylor fell alseep in like two minutes, and I immediately past out cold. I was glad to see Taylor was feeling better, and was safe with us once again...


	20. Part Of The Gang

**I was thinking about rewriting the story because of typos, but decided it'll be okay. I don't really mind it anymore, but I SWEAR I'll check for typos. I will not rewrite the story. I promise. I hope to get more (positive) reviews on my story; I just want to know what you guys think of this so far. I'm still trying to write it, and I'm also working on a book. I really hope you like the story and it seems to be getting more intense. By the way, two chapters ago and on the last chapter, it was supposed to be "act like this **_**never **_**happened," "still can't **_**believe**_** she would do that," and so on and so on. I am really bad at reminding myself to do things. ^_^ Still, enjoy, I hope to get more reviews soon. P.S., still figurin' out the whole updating soon process. Don't rush me; I'm so confused when it comes to the internet because my head in the clouds :)**

Chapter Twenty: Part Of The Gang

"And this here is my kid brother, Ponyboy Curtis, and his cute little girlfriend Taylor," we heard Soda saying, "who we saved from getting married to a pyscho teenage greaser who became a Soc and tried to―"

"Stalker," I muttered at Soda, then slapped the camera lens.

"Oh, smooth move, Ferguson, you made me drop my camera!" Soda said, chuckling. He picked the camera up and turned the lens toward his face. "Somebody is a little cranky this morning."

"Ferguson?" Taylor yawned, rubbing her eyes. I shrugged.

"Hey, Taylor, say hi to the camera," Soda said.

"Nooo." Taylor pulled the blanket Darry must've tossed us over her head. "Soda, I am very camera-shy."

"Darry, we're gonna have to put that camera in a hiding place. Soda's going crazy with it again."

"It know," Darry called from his bedroom.

"Can someone get this dang rat off my leg?!" Dally came in, hopping on one leg because Reesey was pulling on his pants leg, trying to pull on it. "It's weird, she acts like she loves me, then hates me, and so on! T, does your dog have mood swings or something?!"

"Can dogs have mood swings?" Steve asked himself.

Two-Bit chuckled. "If they did, it would be like this: 'Oh, I'm a happy doggy, woof, woof, arf, arf. I think later on I'm gonna grab a bone and"―he grabbed Steve by the shirt and shouted―"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE ME FIXED?!"

Taylor covered her face with a pillow and was laughing so hard she snorted. It sounded much funnier when it was muffled.

"I swear, I'm about to wet my pants!" Soda laughed.

"I'm gonna stand over here, then." Johnny took a few steps back.

Reesey was growling at Two-Bit's little joke. "Hey, I'm just kiddin', you little gremlin." He reached to pat Reesey's head, but she nearly bit his hand. "Mean little rat."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here, Two-Bit, I forgot to give you your blade." Taylor reached into her pocket and pulled out Two-Bit's blackhandled-switchblade. How was she able to sneak that out of his pocket, anyways?

"Thanks, Tay," Two-Bit said. "Hey, how'd you get a hold of this anyhow?"

"It fell out of your pocket while we were going to Oklahoma City."

Two-Bit grinned as he admired his switch. "Were you gonna use it threaten Chase to let you get a divorce after the wedding?"

Taylor was grinning and punched Two-Bit's shoulder. "Owie," he said like a two-year-old. "Stop it."

"By the way, you looked pretty in white." Dally put his arm around Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor pointed up at the ceiling. Dally quickly followed her finger, and was whacked in the back of the head. "Why the heck is everyone whackin' me?!"

"You know, guys, I'm really glad you guys came and 'crashed the wedding'," Taylor was saying. "If you fellows haven't came along to helped me, well, I wouldn't be here with ya'll right now. So thanks for coming back to me."

"Well you know the old sayin'."

"What old sayin', Two-Bit?" I asked.

"'No greaser left behind', der-dee-der," Two-Bit answered.

"We don't know what that 'der-dee-der' thing even means!" I laughed.

Suddenly our laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Darry got up to answer it. It was Officer Kyle.

"Anything wrong, Officer Kyle?" Darry asked.

"Actually, I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Officer Kyle took his hat off. He was bald and had pointy-looking ears. "This young man named Eric Simmons, did any of you know him by any chance?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, "he was that prevert who jumped me, and Chase's best man in what was going to that horrible wedding I was forced into."

"Why're you asking about that sicko, anways?" Dally was lighting up a cigarette.

"Because he was murdered a last night," Officer Kyle answered.

Taylor's eyes grew wide open. "What?"

"He was found this morning in the parking lot of the Moonlight Motel in Oklahoma City. This young lady who goes by the name of Angela Shepard claims that three young men apart of the gang called the Socs have stabbed him after he came to the police station and claimed that his friends were responsible of holding this young man"―he pointed at me―"hostage for the past couple of days. Ponyboy, is it true you were being held hostage by these kids who go by the names of Chase Alan, Bob Sheldon, Randy Adderson, Angela Shepard, and Eric Simmons?"

"Yes," I answered.

Suddenly Ms. Samson rushed in. "Taylor, I've about had enough of this nonsense," she shouted. "I am very disappointed in you, young lady. I'm ashamed. I can't even look at you right now."

Taylor cocked her eyebrow. "Aunt Ellen? What're you talking about?"

"That girl, Angela, came by my house and told me you were running away to get married. _Married_, young lady?! You're only fifteen years old and you were getting _married_ to that no-good hoodlum Chase!"

"Wait a second, Aunt Ellen," Taylor said, "it's not what you think. You see, Chase kidnapped Ponyboy and was holding him hostage. He was going to end up killing Ponyboy unless I married him, but Ponyboy and the gang came back for me and everything's okay now."

"Still, I can't believe you were actually going to marry..." Ms. Samson stopped and studied Taylor, then sighed. "Why would you be willing to throw away everything and end up marrying that no-good white trash anyway?"

"I told you"―Taylor's voice was rising―"Chase threatened to kill Ponyboy unless I married him."

"So, let me get this straight, you were going to actually marry that abusive boy you used to call a boyfriend to save this scumbag's life?" She pointed at me when she said "scumbag."

"Now that dip-head's figured it out," Steve whispered to Soda.

Taylor was glaring at her aunt. "Aunt Ellen, don't say that about Ponyboy. He is not a scumbag, and I was willing to do anything to keep him alive."

"Young lady, I cannot believe what I am hearing. I don't think I can ever trust you again. Come on, we're going on home and I'm taking you out of school permanently this time."

"I'm not coming home. This is my home now."

"Taylor Rosaline Samson, you cannot be serious."

Taylor leaned in and got closer to her aunt's face. "I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"Taylor, come with me...right now."

"No, Aunt Ellen."

Ms. Samson scoffed. "Okay, fine. Fine, I'll leave you here with these hooligans, but when they abandon you and leave you with no money and only to take care of yourself, don't bother coming back."

"Then you won't have to worry about that."

We all got around Taylor, all glaring at Ms. Samson. "We look out for each other and we would never abandon our kind," Darry said, putting his arms around me and Taylor.

Ms. Samson was biting her lip. She was so close to swearing at us, but stormed off like last time. Taylor looked over at Officer Kyle with a worried expression on her face. I totally forgot he was still here. "Please don't take me away to a foster home," she pleaded. "I can stay here for a while."

"Yeah, we'll take care of her for the time being," Soda added.

"Please don't take her away from us," I said. "She means the whole world to us."

Officer Kyle sighed. "Well...I suppose she can stay with you fellows, just until we can track down some of her other relatives."

Taylor was so happy she was about to cry tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I was really thrilled that Taylor would be staying with us for the time being...

***Two weeks have gone by. Officer Kyle was still tracking down Taylor's relatives. Sandy had bought some new clothes for Taylor. Taylor would be sleeping in Soda's room. Every morning, she would cook breakfast for us. She made the _best_ chocolate cake ever! Then she would chill a little and watch Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit. Sometime Taylor and I would go for long walks around the neighborhood holding hands. Johnny would usually tag along with us. He still got a little shy around her, though.

Reesey mostly spent her time outside, and whenever she was inside, she'd be chillin' on Dally or Johnny, sleeping like a rock. Dally didn't mind...sometimes. Most of the time, Reesey was be acting jumpy and would bite Dally's nose whenever he'd fall asleep, and he would scream "Where're you doin'?!" at the dog. Pretty darn funny. One morning Soda and I woke up with Reesey in our bed!

One day, Taylor and I saw Johnny getting beaten with a stick by Mrs. Cade, and Taylor was _mad _when she saw that. "HEY!" She ran toward them. Taylor grabbed the stick and threw it across the yard. "Are you outta your mind, woman?!"

"Who on earth are you?!" Mrs. Cade muttered.

"We're friends of Johnny's," Taylor yelled, "and we don't appreciate seein' you beatin' him like that! No wonder Johnny hates your guts."

"Listen, you little―"

"Save it." Taylor and I helped Johnny up. I don't think I've ever seen Taylor that angry. We took Johnny over to my house later on.

"Are you okay, Johnnycake?" Taylor asked him.

He nodded, even though he was as white as a ghost and was shaking really badly. "Y-y-yeah."

I was still in shocked at how Taylor yelled at Johnny's mother for beating him. She told him if she ever sees his mother hitting him like that again, then she's gonna explode. I knew how Taylor felt; we hated seeing Johnny beaten like that, too.

***A couple more days went by. That thing about Chase Alan kidnapping me, Taylor so close to marrying him, and the murder of Eric Simmons ended up on the news this morning:

It was Saturday morning. Taylor was in the kitchen baking a chocolate cake for us and whistling to "Rockin' Robin." Darry and Soda were getting ready for work when there was a loud bang at the door. Taylor nearly jumped out of her skin, but we explained it was just Two-Bit running into the door. Whenever he had some big news, Two-Bit would run to our house so fast he would forget to open the door. He, Johnny, Steve, and Dally came rushing in, all out of breath.

"For crying out loud, breathe," Darry told them. "What is it?"

"Turn...on...channel five," Steve said, panting.

"Oh, boy, I need a beer." Two-Bit went to the icebox and got a bottle of beer.

"I don't think that's gonna help if you're that thirsty," Taylor said.

"What're you, my mother?"

"Oh, gosh, no."

Darry grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"In other news, police are now tracking down a juvenile delinguent know as Chase Richard Alan, a young man from Atlanta, Georgia who is on the run for kidnapping and now attempted murder," the news reporter said. "Three teenagers who were friends with Alan claimed that this young man has come all the way from Atlanta for his old girlfriend Taylor Samson. The teens also claimed that when Alan discovered Samson was seeing someone new, who goes by the name Ponyboy Curtis, Alan tried to track down the young man and attempted to kill him. Ponyboy survived, then after being beaten repeatedly by Alan, he was captured and was being held hostage in the Moonlight Motel in Oklahoma City for three days, nearly dead from dehydration and starvation. Alan threatened to kill Ponyboy unless Samson agreed to marry him."

Suddenly the screen changed, and Angela appeared on the TV. I couldn't tell, but she looked like she was crying and her cheek was red like someone had slapped her. "I actually wanted to get this girl out of the way because...I liked the little Curtis kid, and that skank had him all to herself. I didn't think it would be taking this far though, and now I feel kind of guilty about what I did."

"Yeah, right, you hussy!" Taylor shouted at the TV.

Dally leaned in and whispered, "She can't hear you." Taylor thwacked Dally's head and we focused on the TV.

"Police have also discovered that Alan might be responsible for the murder of Eric Simmons, a young seventeen-year-old from Tulsa, Oklahoma apart of the 'Social' gangs."

Two-Bit turned the TV off.

"It said so on the news that that Eric kid was murdered outside the Moonlight Motel a couple hours after we got Taylor outta that wedding thing," Steve told us.

"This is...this is terrible," Taylor said.

Dally cocked his eyebrow. "I thought you hated that guy. He tried to jump ya in the first place."

"I know, but I forgave him for that."

Dally rolled his eyes. "You are so innocent," he mumbled under his breath. Then Taylor kicked Dally out of his seat. "I'm okay! Nobody worry about me."

"Whatever," Taylor muttered.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door. "Open up, Curtis!"

Oh, no. Angela. I didn't want to see her, and I didn't want her anywhere near Taylor. I was mad at Angela for doing that to me. Then she just walked in like she owned the place. Angela looked like she was getting a black-eye. She had something up her sleeve. I didn't trust her anymore.

"You here to put your disgusting lips on my boyfriend again, you streetwalker?" Taylor muttered.

"Hussy," Angela said.

"Skank."

"Will you two just cut it out?" I told him. "We know you two hate each other, but I am sick of hearing all this fighting."

"Listen, there is one thing I only came here for, okay, then I'll get outta your lives for good." Angela sighed, then turned toward Taylor. "I'm sorry, okay? There, I said it―I'm sorry for stabbin' you, kidnappin' your boyfriend, kissin' your boyfriend, and for calling you names. Now all I want to do is get on with my life and get Chase outta my head for good. Now I know how she-grease felt when she was seein' him."

It was quiet for a moment until Taylor sighed herself. "I had a feeling he'd do something like that to a lady. And...yeah, I guess I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just a little mad, that's all. You know, you're not the only one who should be sorry; I said things I shouldn't have said, and for nearly pulling your hair out in our little girl fight."

"Ah, man, there was a girl-fight and I missed it?!" Dally asked.

"Hey, Dally, look up," Taylor told him. When he didn look up, Taylor whacked him in the back of the head.

Angela chuckled. "Are you always gonna fall for that, Dal?"

"So, we're cool now, Angela?" Taylor asked.

It took a while for her to answer back. "Yeah, I guess, she-grea―I mean, Taylor."

"Oh, come on, you two can do better than that," Soda said. "C'mon, give each other a hug."

Taylor and Angela were trying not to grin, then gave each other a hug for a second.

Finally, this argument with Angela and Taylor was over! Now they were pretty much B.F.F's, even though they had a lot of differences. That evening, Taylor and Angela were chatting in the living room, hanging out like they've been B.F.F's since grade school. I was in the kitchen getting a Pepsi with Reesey pulling on pants leg.

"Hey, Tay, you do fights sometime?" Angela asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I really don't see the point in it, but if I have to fight, then I will."

"You never go out lookin' for fights just for the fun of it?"

"No."

Angela chuckled. "You are so innocent! You're like the most innocent she-grease I know!"

"I get that a lot from my girl-friends. Oh, Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?" I called.

"I'm just curious. Who do you think is the best kisser―me or Angela?"

My eyes grew wide when I saw Taylor and Angela standing right behind me, slowly walking toward me. "Well, uh...does it really matter―er, I mean, uh―hey, what's that?!" When they turned to the direction where I pointed, I quickly ran off and locked myself in my bedroom. I nearly slammed the door on Reesey's tail.

"Sneaky, ain't he?" I heard Taylor say.

"Sneaky, but cute," Angela told her. "Don't take it the wrong way though, man."

"Eh, I'm over it. But if you kiss him again, I suggest you should watch your back because Ponyboy is mine."

They both started giggling. Girls. At least Taylor and Angela had quiet fightin' for good.

**Forgot to mention, if ya'll out there are big fans of Percy Jackson, I was thinking about writing a crossover between PJATO and Outsiders, where Pony and the gang turn out to be sons of Greek gods and goddesses. I own NO rights to either of them, btw. If ya'll want me to do that, let me know :)**


	21. Johnny Confesses His Feelings

**I'm glad you guys like the idea of the crossover. I might be able to write it over this summer; it was just a random idea that popped right into my head on another school day. BTW, I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated. I'm afraid I might click on the wrong thing and ruin my story. Like I said, I'm not so sure how this works and I'm still a little new to this kind of stuff. Anywho, enjoy. Oh, and I'm glad you all really like this story, too. It means so much to me :)**

Chapter Twenty-One: Johnny Confesses His Feelings

A half hour went by. I poked my head out of my bedroom to see Soda in the kitchen, pigging out on the chocolate cake Taylor had made. "_Psst_, Soda," I whispered. He looked over at me with his mouth full. "Is it clear, are the women gone?"

"Not all the women." Taylor popped out of nowhere, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"GAH! Don't do that!" I laughed.

"Sorry," Taylor said, smiling.

"Where's Angela?"

"She just left ten minutes ago, headed over to the Dingo. She invited me to come with her, but the Dingo is a little too rough for me."

"Innocent she-greeeeeaaase," Dally sang in the living room. Taylor took a little purple ball out of her pocket and threw it, and we heard Dally say, "Ow! You hit me in the back of my head! Why would you do that?!"

"Your welcome, Dal," Taylor laughed, "oh, by the way, you'd probably make a great rock star."

"Whatevs, T."

Taylor stuck her tongue out. "Boys are so weird," she said as she took my hand and led me into the living room. "The news has been talking about that Chase Alan thing all evening. Some random guy even tried to barge in with a camera crew."

So that explains why I heard Dally and Steve and other random people yelling at one another, and Taylor and my brothers yelling at these guys to get out of the house a while ago. There was a knock at the door. Before one of us went to answer it, Taylor looked out the window to see a camera-crew was outside with a reporter.

"Man, I wish those morons would just go away," Steve muttered under his breath.

"Let's just go see what they want first." Taylor opened the door a little bit. "Okay, what is it you guys want, for crying out loud?! It's late at night, people are sleepin'," she muttered.

"We just want to speak with you and Ponyboy Michael Curtis," the reporter said. I stuck my head out when he said my name. "Quick," the reporter continued, "get the camera rolling. Hello, this is Glenn Walters with channel five news. I am here with Ponyboy Michael Curtis―the victim who was brutally beaten by Chase Alan and taken hostage for three days―and Taylor Rosaline Samson―the young lady who was nearly forced to be married to Alan, but was rescued by Ponyboy and his friends."

Taylor tried to hide her face from the camera. I was getting a little embarrassed, too. I didn't want to end up on the news!

"Miss Samson, can you described how you felt when you found Ponyboy brutally attacked by Chase Alan?" Glenn Walters asked.

Taylor glared at him, her eyes welling up with tears of anger. "How do you think I felt? I was scared he was gonna kill Ponyboy."

"And you were actually willing to marry him just to save this young man's life?"

"Yeah. I would do anything to keep Ponyboy alive. If something was to ever happen to me and Ponyboy was forced to do something he didn't want to do, he'd do the same thing for me."

"And Ponyboy, can you tell us what happened while you were being held hostage?" He put the microphone up close to my face.

I couldn't think of anyting interesting to say, but I told him all that happened to me while I was being held hostage.

"Now just one more question," Glenn Walters said.

"Shoot," I said.

"If you and your friends haven't come back for Taylor, how would you feel?"

Now that ticked me off that this weirdo wanted to know all this stuff. He already knows how I would feel if I never saw Taylor again―I would probably die without her. I was about to say some dirty stuff to Glenn Walters until my brothers, Steve, and Dally came out. Two-Bit saw the camera crew and came by our side when he knew the reporters and all were giving us crap.

"All right, we've about had enough of this," Darry said, "so why don't you be on your way and leave this kids alone?"

"Darrel Curtis," Glenn Walters continued (oh, when will this guy just shut up already?!), "how did you react when you found out your youngest brother was kidnapped?"

"Dude," Soda warned him. "Just get your little camera crew and beat it out of here. We want to be left alone."

But Glenn Walters and the camera crew wouldn't leave. The gang and I started pushing them away and telling them to leave us alone. One was still asking Taylor questions that got her emotional and she punched a camera. The lens broke when she punched it! (And I thought Dally was tough.) Finally they ran off like a bunch of chickens when Dally yelled to Glenn Walters: "Get outta here or I'll shove that mike down your throat!" We watched as the van rushed off.

"Thanks, Dal," Taylor said. "Man, I hate when reporters do that, tryin' get up in our business and all."

"No prob, Tay," Dally said.

"I still can't believe you broke that camera lens when you punched it," Steve told Taylor as we headed in.

She shrugged. "I was mad. I didn't like him asking me those questions." Taylor sighed. "Guys, I'm gonna go take a little walk to clear my head. Come with me, Ponyboy?"

I nodded, then headed out the door with Taylor. "You want a cigarette, Taylor?"

"No, thanks. I don't smoke."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry."

"It's cool." She sighed again. "Oh, god, I'm so embarrassed. Aunt Ellen will probably see that on the news and go on, tellin' me, 'You see, I told you this was going to end up happening if you hung out with those greasers, you becoming more like them and getting into the trouble.' Blah, blah, blah."

"That ain't true," I said. "You seem to be the same girl I always knew."

Taylor shrugged. "Yeah, I know, Ponyboy."

"And you've got to stop worrying about what your aunt is gonna think about you hanging with us now and...pretty much living with us."

"I can't help worrying, Pone. But she's still my aunt. She raised me my whole life when my family left her with me." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Sometimes I would wonder about my mom and dad, and wonder if they were still alive, looking for me so they can take care of me now. But Aunt Ellen told me they were gone for good, and would say some stuff about them that would make me mad, like how they just dumped me with her. It was like...she was disappointed and angry that I was in her life." Taylor wrapped her arms around me and started crying.

"Man, that's pretty harsh," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm real sorry to hear that. You really need to forget about those hurtful things your aunt says to you."

"I know I should. It's real hard, though. But I'm just glad that I'm with you and the gang, and that we're like a family."

"And I'm glad that you are part of the gang. I don't know what I'd do without you...even, with that whole wedding thing. If we hadn't stopped it, I don't know what I'd do without..."

"Oh, just stop talking about that and kiss me already, would ya?"

I chuckled, then leaned in to kiss her. It only last a couple seconds. Later on, Taylor and I walked around our neighborhood in silence. Taylor had forgotten to bring her jacket when we left, so I let her where mine. It was really cold tonight, but I didn't care. Taylor really didn't mind when I lit up one cigarette. We were about to rest for a head back to the house when we suddenly noticed a figure wrapped up in newspapers in the lot.

"Johnny?" I said.

He exclaimed as he threw the newspapers off him, then sighed in relief when he saw it was just me and Taylor. "Oh, it's only you."

"What're you doin' out here?" Taylor asked, then she frowned. "Folks fightin' again?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You know you could've come over to the house with us."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm fine right here."

"Johnny...?" Taylor knelt down next to him. "Is something bothering you?"

"Uh-uh." Johnny turned away from Taylor.

We could tell he was lying. "Johnny, you can tell us if something's buggin' you," I told him.

"I know, man, but...you wouldn't understand, okay?!" Johnny shouted. He covered his face so we wouldn't see him crying.

"What the heck do you mean?" I asked. "What is it I won't understand?"

"If I tell you, you might get mad at me," Johnny sobbed.

"I promise I won't. Just say what's bugging you."

Johnny sobbed, and he mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he said because he sounded so quiet and his voice was shaking.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"I...I love her." Johnny looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I know you're dating her, but whenever I'm around her, I feel—I can't describe it, but I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Taylor asked.

"I was scared Ponyboy would get mad at me," Johnny said in a shaky voice, "and I was afraid Taylor would feel a little weird whenever she was with me and not talk to me that much anymore. Now Ponyboy probably hates me by now. I'm really sorry, man."

"Johnny, it's okay, man. Really," I said.

"Besides, Ponyboy is your best friend," Taylor added. "I'm sure he wouldn't get mad if you would've just told us this in the first place."

"I know."

"And it's okay, Johnny," I said. "I understand. I'm not mad."

"So, are we cool?" he asked.

"We're cool."

Johnny sighed. "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"Do you want to come back to the house?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe later. I'm gonna chill out here for a while, and I might come over if I get cold."

"Okay," Taylor said. "Hey, Ponyboy...?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at Johnny for a second, then at me. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask. I really wasn't so thrilled about that, but I don't think Johnny's ever felt this way about anyone before, either. Sure, he might find the perfect girl who's like Taylor, but still. So I nodded at her.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

"Johnnycake?" I murmured.

"Yeah?" he said sleepily.

I knelt down. "Listen, Pony and I totally understand that you have feelings for me, and I felt really sorry for you, so..." I looked at Ponyboy, and he nodded. "Close your eyes, Johnny," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

Johnny was still a little curious, but he closed his eyes. I leaned in, and gave him a five-second kiss on the lips. Johnny opened his eyes when we pulled away. He looked down and touched his lips.

"I...I've never been kissed by a girl before," he said.

Taylor giggled. "I hope you don't mind, Ponyboy."

"I don't," Ponyboy said, "just as long as he don't steal her from me."

I giggled. Johnny just gave a little grin.

"Sorry for getting worked up, too," Johnny mumbled.

"It's okay, Johnnycake," I murmured, patting his back. "Ponyboy and I are going to head back home now. Bye, Johnny."

"Bye, guys." Johnny laid back down and went to sleep when we left.

(Pony's P.O.V)

"Are you mad at me for kissing Johnny?" Taylor asked me when we sat down on the couch. My brothers were probably in bed, or in Darry's room and continuing another game of "Would You Rather."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not mad."

"I still feel like I should be sorry. It's just...he looked so miserable, and―"

"Taylor, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it. We all try to do whatever we can to help Johnny since he's more of the gang's pet."

Taylor sighed, then rested her head on my shoulder. "Thanks for not getting mad." She smiled up at me. I leaned in and was so close to kissing her until we were interrupted by Darry's screaming. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Taylor, your Chihuahua bit me in the butt!" Darry called.

Without meaning to, Taylor and I were laughing so hard I nearly fell to the floor and she snorted twice. Then Reesey came in with Soda's loafer in her mouth and with Soda following behind.

"Come back here with muh shoe, you nutty little―" Soda suddenly slipped and fell flat on his butt with his leg sticking up in the air. The face he was making was freakin' hilarious! "I am very hurt," he said, chuckling himself.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" Darry was laughing hard when he saw that Soda had fallen.

"I will be when that mean gremlin gives me my shoe," Soda said.

Reesey hopped onto the couch and put Soda's loafer on my lap. I tossed it over to him.

"Thank you, Ponyboy." Soda put his shoe back on. "Sorry for buggin' you two. C'mon, Darry. Let's leave the two kids alone." As he and Darry headed back to his bedroom, I overheard Soda asking Darry if he would rather go sky-diving and land in the middle of the ocean or go swimming with sharks. I didn't understand why they came up with these random options.

"Well, that was weird," Taylor said.

"Uh-huh," I said. "Now what was I about to do?"

"You were about to kiss me."

"Oh, right." I leaned in and kissed Taylor for a couple seconds. "I love you," I said when we pulled away.

"I love you, too, Ponyboy." She leaned in and kissed me again. After that, she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I felt a little tired myself. I leaned back with Taylor in my arms and fell asleep with my girl by my side.


	22. No Jazz Before a Rumble (Taylor's POV)

**Aw man, winter break is over :''''( So now, the story will continue when I'm not busy with school and will be posted on Fridays and/or Saturdays and Sundays. If I don't have too much homework and when and if I'm not busy writing a book I'm working on, more chapters will be posted :) And I know the story is a little weird, I just realized that, but I'm glad you all still like it. I'm in a rush to finish up a book I'm writing and getting school out of the way. I hope to get nice comments though, even if the story is getting weird. Until then, enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: No Jazz Before a Rumble (Taylor's P.O.V)

A couple more weeks past. Still no word about any other relatives. I was starting to worry Ponyboy and the gang because I seemed to have lost some weight because I quit eating. I still hung out with my girl-friends every once and a while whenever I want a break from the boys for the night―even Angela got out with us. Cherry and Marcia really didn't hang with me, Sandy, Sylvia, Evie, Kathy, or Angela, though. Baby, who was Darry's date at the dance, went back home to Chicago as soon as I "moved in" with the Curtis family.

The boys really enjoyed having me over. Darry really didn't mind me stayin' over, and he was glad to have me help him out when we made dinner for the other boys. He really liked how I cooked the chocolate cake.

Soda would eat up two pieces of my chocolate cake in less than a minute. He and Sandy, and me and Pony would sometimes go out on a double date to the Sunset Club or to hang around at the DX Station. He's always grinning and happy-go-lucky. That's just how I like him to be (I don't have a crush on him, by the way). Whenever Soda grins, I grin, too; Pony says you always grin back at Sodapop Curtis whenever he does. He's right.

I don't mind hangin' with Dally at all. Sure, he was tough and sometimes a little rude, but he was cool. He would still try to flirt with me whenever Ponyboy wasn't around, and I said if he continues to do that then I'll knee him in the place he does _not _wanna be kneed, and I am a very hard kicker. Dally held up his hands in surrender when I said that. I usually did arm-wrestling with him (I'd win) and played poker with him. Dally actually ended up owing me a hundred dollars in a couple games. Still, I liked hangin' with Dal. He was a cool ol' guy.

Steve, on the other hand, was nuts over my chocolate cakes as much as Soda was. He made up this new pet-nickname for me called "Grease-Girl," which I really don't seem to mind. He would join me and Dally in poker games, and I caught him cheating and kicked him in the ankle. He would tease Ponyboy sometimes, sayin' "How could you get a fine little broad like that when you always have your head in the clouds? What does she see in ya?" I'd tell Steve to leave Ponyboy alone about that or he'd end up getting flipped like last time when I met him.

I really didn't mind Two-Bit's pranking...when I expected it. One time when I was walking into my room (well, it's really Soda's old room which he doesn't use anymore because he's been sleeping with Ponyboy ever since Pony's had nightmares about the death of his parents), a bucket of cold water fell on my head. I knew it was Two-Bit who did that because he was laughing too early. Darry whacked his head for me. I got Two-Bit back, though―he got pied in the face as soon as he walked in the door. He sometimes didn't trust me bein' around him because he's worried I might try and steal his switchblade when I borrowed it that night in Oklahoma City. It was his prized-possession, after all. He liked hangin' with me and Ponyboy all the time, too.

Johnny was over that whole crush thing he had on me before. He was real glad that Ponyboy wasn't mad at him about me giving him that kiss (we were over it now, anyway). Johnny still came over here whenever his folks fought. One time, while I was going for a walk alone, Johnny was running out with his father calling him words which I am not going to repeat. I ran toward Mr. Cade and shouted at him, telling him to leave Johnnycake alone. Of course, that old guy didn't even listen to me. Johnny liked staying over with us, and I was glad to see him and Pony were still friends.

Ponyboy and I were still same-old same-old. We weren't really that lovey-dovey kind of couple―or the kind of couple who would make out every five minutes―Pony and I didn't want to be like that. He and I walked on to school together, we hung out at the lot together and would watch the sunset, and we'd usually hang out at the Sunset Club.

Pretty soon, weeks turned into months. It got to June fast. Next month was Ponyboy's birthday. I was trying to think of a perfect gift to get him, but I didn't have to worry since I still had time.

On the last day of school, Pony and I headed over to the DX Station. Steve and Soda were already there, both bickering about I don't know what. Two-Bit was biting his fingernails and tapping his pack of cigarettes on his lap. He looked worried.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Kathy's birthday is next Wednesday," Two-Bit said, "and I can't think of a good gift to get her."

Steve rolled his eyes. "He's been complainin' 'bout that for a long time."

"Mama-mia." Soda rubbed his forehead like he had a headache.

I shrugged. "Why don't you just get Kathy some flowers?" I asked. "Girls love getting flowers from their boyfriends."

"Or you could write her a poem," Ponyboy suggested.

Steve snorted. "Maybe you can get her a―"

"Don't even say it," I said.

"Wait a second," Two-Bit said, "Taylor, you're a girl."

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Ha ha ha. No, what I mean is you know what girl's like."

"Sure―jewelry, flowers, loyal boys, poems, makeup―"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Two-Bit looked at Ponyboy. "Would you mind if I stole your girl for the day?"

Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I just need to borrow her to help me pick out a present for Kathy or I am dead meat." Two-Bit got down on the ground and grabbed my ankle. "It'll be just a few hours, I swear," he said.

I looked at Ponyboy, and he shrugged. "Okay, fine."

"Alrighty," Two-Bit said. "Let's get goin', T."

"I can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're still holdin' onto my dang ankle!"

"Oh." Two-Bit got back on his feet. "Sorry, Tay. Let's get goin' now."

"How did you end up with Grease-Girl anyway?" I heard Steve ask Ponyboy. I took my purple bouncy ball out of my pocket and threw it at the back of Steve's head. Ponyboy was covering his mouth and trying not to laugh. He picked the ball up and threw it back over at me, and Two-Bit and I headed downtown.

We checked a couple stores to find something Kathy might like. I thought Kathy might like perfume, but Two-Bit said she can't stand the strong smell of certain types. I understood how she felt; I can't wear perfume either. Kathy wasn't a music fan, so Two-Bit "buying" her a record was out. Then I just suggested we should get her a necklace, and Two-Bit agreed. But just as we were about to walk into the jewelry store, a blue Mustang appeared.

"What'd do they want?" I asked.

"Not sure," Two-Bit answered. "How many you think are in?"

"Maybe three," I said. "C'mon, let's hurry up inside―"

"Wait, Taylor, let's see what they want."

"Why do youy wanna see what they want?"

Two-Bit didn't answered. Bob and Randy came out of the car. I could see Chase sitting in the back, smoking a cigarette.

"What do you sickos want?" Two-Bit muttered. "Come to kidnap another one of our friends, or force Taylor to marry Chase again?"

I bit my lip when he said that.

"No, we ain't gonna kidnap another one of your grease-monkeys or have this broad get hitched," Bob said. "Chase wants to talk to you." He pointed at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just go see what he wants, will ya?" Randy said.

I looked at Two-Bit. "You ain't goin' over there alone," he said as he walked toward the Mustang. He knocked on the window. "Hey, Alan."

Chase looked up. "This is a talk between her and me, Mathews," he muttered.

Two-Bit shook his head. "No way, man. I don't trust ya around her."

"Oh, so Curtis dumped you and you're datin' Mathews now?" Chase asked me.

"No," I said as calmly as I could. "I'm just hangin' with Two-Bit. Ponyboy and I are still a thing."

"Whatever. I just droppeed by to let you know that we're gonna have a rumble in an alley tomorrow night. Tell the other grease-monkeys. Be there."

"A rumble?" I asked. "Why?"

"'Cause Bob and Randy are the only ones who know about Eric's death," Chase said. "The other Socs _don't_ know that, and they want to avenge him."

"So you want to avenge the kid you killed and blame Ponyboy for that so he can get his head kicked in?" Two-Bit asked. "That's real low, Chase. How's 'bout you get out of that car and we can have a little rumble right now?"

"Two-Bit," I said, irritated. "Fine, Chase. We will be at the rumble. Bring your best fighters."

Chase grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way." He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Hey, Tay, how's 'bout you give me a little kiss?"

Instead of kissing him, I slapped him across the face. "There's plenty more where that came from, you prev," I muttered. "Let's go, Two-Bit."

For the rest of the day, Two-Bit just decided to wait until next week before Kathy's birthday to get her a gift, or maybe take her to a nice dinner (which I hope he'll pay for). That evening as we waited for the bus, I started feeling a little sick in the stomach.

"You okay, Tay?" Two-Bit asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just a little nervous about tomorrow."

"Nervous about what? You're a good fighter, you won't get hurt―"

"It ain't that, Two-Bit. It's Ponyboy―I'm worried he'll get hurt. Chase could really hurt me, probably _kill _him! Oh, gosh, I think I'm gonna throw up."

Two-Bit scooted over. "Uh, I'm just gonna sit over here..."

"That ain't helpin, Two-Bit."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Kiddin'," he said, "and Pone will be fine. He's a good fighter."

"I don't care. Chase is tougher and could knock Ponyboy out in just one punch." I sighed. "There's no way I'm gonna let that happen. No way at all."

"So you ain't gonna tell him about the rumble so he don't get killed?" Two-Bit asked as we got on the bus.

I rolled my eyes. "I just need time to think, man. I just need to think."

When the bus dropped me and Two-Bit off on the East Side, we started for home. That's when things went from bad to worse.

A red Mustang pulled in, and four Socs came stumbling toward us. They were obviously rip-roarin' drunk. "Well, well, well," the one in the white sweater-vest said. "If it ain't the little rat who killed our friend. You got some serious problems stabbin' Erin, you no-good little she-grease."

Now I was really confused. "Stabbin' your friend?" I said. "I didn't stab him. It wasn't me who did. It was Chase."

The Soc scoffed. "Yeah, like we'll believe that," he muttered. "Listen, rat, we don't like white trash goin' 'round and killin' our friends. Especially your kind."

"I didn't kill him!" I cried. "It was Chase, all right?"

"Where'd you get that idea anyway?" Two-Bit asked.

"Chase and Angela told us," the Soc said.

Angela told them?! That little lying skank!

Suddenly the Soc struck me across the face. The other Socs pinned Two-Bit down and started beating the heck out of him.

"Two-Bit!" I tried to run for him, but the Soc who slapped me grabbed me and starting punching me. I took my jacket off, but he still got a hold of my arm and kicked me a few times. Five in the head, six in the stomach. I punched him in the face. When he fell down, I kicked him in the groin. Suddenly the dark-haired Soc jumped on my back and tackled me to the ground. He hit me in the head with a rock.

"Hang on, Taylor!" Two-Bit shouted. He punched the other Socs numerous times, and he pulled the Soc off of me. When he got that Soc to the ground, he pulled out his fancy black-handled switchblade. "No jazz before the rumble, you know the rules," he muttered.

"We don't care, grease-ball," the Soc said. "She killed our friend."

"No, she didn't!" Two-Bit yelled.

The Soc got to his feet. "Fine, we'll believe that crap," he lied. He looked over at me. "We'll save the rest for tomorrow, rat. See you at the rumble." He spat at my feet, then he and his friends walked off.

Two-Bit kneeled down next to me. I was trying to sit up, but my vision was fuzzy. Two-Bit had blood streaming down the side of his head, and his nose was bleeding as well. "Taylor, you alright?" he asked me. When I didn't answer, Two-Bit took his shirt off and pressed it against my head. The shirt was then covered with a whole lot of blood. I was bleeding _bad_.

"C'mon, we'd better get you to a doctor," he said.

I shook my head. "No. I don't need a doctor. Just get me back to house."

Two-Bit was about to object. "That cut is pretty serious—"

"NOW!"

Two-Bit was in shocked about how I yelled, but he didn't bother even bother arguing. He helped me back up and we started for the Curtis house.


	23. Good News and Bad News

Chapter Twenty-Three: Good News and Bad News

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

Two-Bit and Taylor were gone for a while. I was starting to worry something might've happened to them, like they could've gotten jumped by Chase and the Socs. I was in my room, reading _Gone with the Wind _and having Reesey pull on my sleeve. The rest of the gang was in the living room. Steve and Soda were playing poker, Dally and Johnny were watching TV, and Darry looking at this month's bills.

Then there was a knock at the door. Darry got up to answer it. "Officer Kyle?" he said.

"Is Miss Samson here at the moment?" Officer Kyle asked.

I got up and headed into the living room. "She headed downtown with Two-Bit a while ago," I told him. "Why?"

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Officer Kyle came in and sat down on the couch. "The bad news is that Taylor is a suspect in Eric Simmons' murder."

That made my jaw drop. "Taylor's a suspect?!" I shouted.

"Wait a sec, Tay had nothing to do with that murder," Dally said. He sounded more angry than I was. "She and Pony were the ones who were kidnapped in the first place."

"We've heard from Angela Shepard that Taylor stabbed Eric as soon as you boys and her left Oklahoma City," Officer Kyle told us, "just a few hours after the wedding."

Angela told the fuzz that _Taylor _commited the crime?!

"When did Angela tell you that bull-crap?" Steve muttered.

Officer Kyle sighed. "A week ago."

Now that got me really mad. I couldn't believe that Angela would actually betray Taylor like that. They just became friends, too. Why would she just go lying to the police about Taylor killing Eric?

"And what good news could you possibly have?" Dally muttered.

"The good news is...we found Taylor's parents," Officer Kyle said. "They were still living in Atlanta, and as it turns out, they've been looking for her for fifteen years, believing that Ms. Samson possibly 'kidnapped' her. But we need to see if Taylor's real parents can get custody of her, because Ms. Samson doesn't want to give her up."

"What?" I said. "That's stupid. Ms. Samson let Taylor stay with us for months, not even coming by to check on her. Why wouldn't she want Taylor's real parents to have custody of her?"

"Because I spent fifteen years raising that girl, and the least she can do is respect that!" Ms. Samson, followed by Rachel, barged into my house. "It has been months now. I want her to come home _right now_!" I think I would've expected a woman to be crying when she begged for her niece to come home, but Ms. Samson didn't look like she was even about to.

"So where is she, greaser?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"She's not here at the moment," I said.

"You're lying," Ms. Samson said angrily. "Where is Taylor?!"

Before one of us could answer, Two-Bit came in with Taylor on his side. I knew I was right when they got jumped. Two-Bit had a bruise on his face. He also had a blackeye and a couple cuts on his lip. His shirt was stained with blood.

Taylor looked the worse. Her head was bleeding, she was limping, and her face was covered in bruises. She wasn't even looking straight.

"Taylor!" Ms. Samsom started for Taylor, but Taylor backed away like a frightened animal.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked.

"We ran into a couple Socs," Two-Bit said as he brought Taylor in and sat her on the couch. "Taylor, you alright?"

"I'm fine," Taylor muttered. "You asked me that like ten times."

"Well, you look like you're about to pass out."

Soda examined Taylor's head. "What did the Socs do to you guys?"

"Well one of them busted Taylor's head open," Two-Bit said. "They punched her and slapped her a lot."

"They were tryin' to 'avenge' their friend," Taylor said. "They think _I'm_ responsible for Eric's getting killed."

"We know," I said. "Officer Kyle told us.

Taylor tried to sit up. "Officer Kyle, I was with my friends the whole time," she said. "We never went back to the Moonlight Motel after that wedding. Honest."

"I understand, young lady," Officer Kyle sighed. "But we'll have to get offical evidence until then. Just stay in town for the time being."

"Why don't you tell her the other news you had?" Rachel muttered.

Taylor cocked her eyebrow. "What other news?"

"They found your parents," Ms. Samson said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but they can't get full custody of you yet."

Immediately Taylor's smile turned to a frown. "Why not?"

"Because I spent fifteen years raising you until you ran away to live with these hoodlums. I knew we should've moved somewhere other than Tulsa, otherwise you wouldn't have met these types of boys."

"Aunt Ellen, you don't know Ponyboy and the rest of the gang like I do! They'd do anything for me and they look out for each other! How can you not see that? Don't you remember that night I was so close to being married, and they came back to help me? They didn't just walk away and act like this never happened."

"I don't care. They're still hoodlums, and that's what they'll always be. That's what _you'll _always be!"

Now that really dropped a bomb on everything. I couldn't believe she'd actually call her own niece a _hoodlum_. There's no doubt that Taylor's parents are gonna get complete custody of her (I hope so).

"So what, Mom, is she still stayin' with the grease-monkeys or are you forcing her to come home until we figure out who gets custody of her?" Rachel asked.

Taylor tried getting up. She was so close to falling over until Dally and I helped her up. "I make m own choices, Rach," she said, "and my choice is to stay here until we figure this whole thing out."

Ms. Samson bit her lip. "Well I wish them the best of luck. They left you with me, dropped you off and never came back for fifteen years and—"

"THEY COULDN'T AFFORD TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" I suddenly shouted. "They left Taylor with you to take care of her because they couldn't afford to take care of her! And you should probably know they've been lookin' for her and they probably are able to take care of her now, and they thought you were just trying to keep her to yourself. That's all you are—selfish." Man, that felt good to say that! The whole gang was in shocked about what I had just said. Ms. Samson gave me one last glare before she and Rachel just stormed out like usual.

Around after Officer Kyle left, Darry helped fix up Taylor and Two-Bit's wounds. Taylor looked real bad-off. Blood was still soaking through her bandage.

"They said we're gonna have a rumble tomorrow night," Taylor said. I thought she was just sayin' things since she hit her head numerous times, but Two-Bit nodded.

"Chase dropped by and said that we were gonna have a rumble so they can avenge their friends 'cause the Socs think you and Taylor are responsible," he told me. "Apparently the ones who got a hold of us didn't want to wait til tomorrow night."

"I tried to fight back," Taylor said. "When I get my hands on Angela, I'm gonna—"

"Hold up, Taylor," Johnny said. "I don't think it's a good idea for you and Angela to fight, even in this condition."

Taylor scoffed. "Who cares what condition I'm in?"

"We do," Darry said. "You're probably unable to fight in the rumble tomorrow."

Taylor shot a glare at my brother. "Darry, it doesn't matter if I'm in no condition to fight! I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I'm gonna go find Angela and bash her head in for framing me!" Taylor to her feet and ran out the door before I could even stop her.

"Taylor, wait!" I followed her outside, followed by the rest of the gang. Taylor was much faster than I was. I didn't care if she didn't want our help. I wasn't gonna let her get hurt even worse than she already is.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

To my disappointment, the gang was trying to stop me. I didn't want Ponyboy's help right at the moment; all I wanted was to make Angela pay.

Angela was in the lot, smoking a cigarette. She grinned at me when she saw me. "Hey, B.F.F," she said sarcastically. "Looks like you got busted up pretty good."

"Yeah, 'cause the Socs beat me and my friend up, thinkin' it was me who killed Eric," I yelled. "Angela, why'd you go lyin' to the cops about that?"

Angela chuckled. "First of all, I couldn't believe how gulible you were to believe I'd actually be your friend. You're just so innocent and trust almost everyone."

"Not anymore, Angela," I said. "Why would you go tellin' that lie?"

"Chase paid me to say that. Almost everyone believes me, and those times you saw me beaten up like Chase had done that to me, I made him do that so you and the greasers could believe that kind of joke. Hmph, and it looks like you're gonna get beaten up pretty good tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah? How's 'bout we have our own rumble right now?"

"Let's go, c'mon!" Angela hopped down and pulled out her blade. "I stabbed ya once, I can stab ya again."

"Bring it on!"

Angela nearly stabbed me with that blade until I quickly moved out of the way and elbowed her in the back. Her blade fell out of her hand when she fell to the ground. I kicked the blade out of Angela's hand. That's when she quickly got up and grabbed me by the neck. I punched Angela in the face, then she punched me in the nose and mouth. Now blood came out of my mouth and nose. My chin was covered with blood. I turned my head and spat. Sure enough, blood came out.

"Give up, yet...she-grease?" Angela said.

"In your dreams," I muttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Curtis would've dumped ya already, but all he sees in you is a little girl who can't prove she's tough. Remember how helpless and terrifed you were when Chase almost married you, and you didn't even bother fighting back?"

I was getting really angry now. I was scared to fight Chase because he was more tougher. I was gonna have to remind myself to kick Chase's head in, but until then, I was gonna kick Angela's head in.

I tackled her to the ground. When she was down, I grabbed her jacket and kicked her a couple times. I punched her twice. The guys were trying to get me to stop, but I didn't listen. I grabbed Angela's shirt and pulled her closer to my face, looking into her angry black eyes. Then I threw her down. "Get outta here. You're not worth it."

Angela glared at me, then spat some blood out at my feet before getting back on her feet and walking off. "See you at the rumble...skank."

"Holy cow," Steve said. "Just wait for tomorrow, how many Socs are gonnaa end up gettin' beaten like that."

I didin't respond back or turn around. I felt a little dizzy, like I was about to fall any second from now.

"Taylor, are you okay?" Ponyboy's voice echoed in my head. Everything was spinning now. That's when I fell backwards and everything around me went black. I would've hit the back ofo my head on the ground if Ponyboy wouldn't have caught me...


	24. Too Sick To Fight

Chapter Twenty-Four: Too Sick To Fight

My brothers and I quickly caught Taylor when she fell over. She was very pale.

"Taylor?" Soda lightly shook her.

Darry felt Taylor's head. "She's warm," he said. "Let's get her back to the house." Darry picked Taylor up and carried her back to the house. We all followed from behind. He sat Taylor on the couch.

"Is she alright?" Steve asked.

Darry shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure."

Suddenly Taylor started mumbling under her breath. "Ponyboy...is someone sick?"

"Take it easy, Taylor," I said.

"Oh, god, what happened?" Taylor rubbed her forehead. "Did I just black out?"

Dally nodded. "Yeah, right after you kicked Angela's butt," he said. "Oh, just wait till tomorrow. There is no doubt we'll win with Taylor on our side."

Darry shook his head. "No way. Taylor is not fighting in the rumble in this condition."

Taylor frowned. She immediately looked angry. "Darry, I can fight," she shouted. "A small head injury ain't gonna stop me from beatin' the tar out of Chase!"

"Tay, you were hit in the head a lot of times," Two-Bit pointed out. "I kind of agree with Dar."

"Since when is it your concern?" Taylor muttered. She looked at me. "Pony, do something! Tell your brother that I'm fighting in the rumble tomorrow."

I was silent for a long time. I looked over at Darry, then back at Taylor. "I kind of agree with Darry," I said.

"Ponyboy!"

"You're too sick to fight, Taylor. You have a concussion."

"A concussion isn't gonna stop me!"

"It is when you suffer a serious brain injury," Soda said.

Taylor bit her lip. "Guys, I'm fighting in the rumble, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me!" She got off the couch and ran into her room. Taylor slammed the door so hard the house shook. That wasn't like Taylor at all. I really didn't want her to fight with that serious head injury she already had.

"The good thing is she might not remember anything by tomorrow," Dally said.

"Pony, are you really gonna let Taylor fight in this rumble?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, heck no. I don't want her to get hurt," I said. "I ain't gonna let Chase hurt her anymore."

"It probably won't be a rumble without Grease-Girl, though," Steve said.

"Who cares?!" I shouted. "Taylor's not fighting in the rumble! She isn't in any shape to. She'll get killed in an instant."

"Have you seen how Taylor can fight, kid?" Dally asked.

Soda rolled his eyes. "Dal, Pony's right. Taylor will get killed out there. There's no way she's fighting."

"How about we have a vote?" Oh, wow. I couldn't believe Dally was actually voting to have my girlfriend fight in the rumble or not. Couldn't he get that through his head how bad off she was? "All in favor of Taylor fightin', raise your hand." Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit raised their hands.

"Two-Bit!" I said.

He shrugged. "I kinda agree with Dallas now."

Dally sighed. "And all in favor of Taylor 'stayin' home and gettin' rest,' raise your hand."

My brothers and I raised our hands.

Johnny did neither.

"Johnny, you gotta take a vote, man," Dally told him.

"I'm not sure," he stuttered. "Somewhere in the middle. You know, it should be _her _choice. If she wants to fight, let her fight. I mean, it's completely unless of her fighting in the first place, but you can't control her. It's her choice and her choice only."

I was about to object, but Johnny was right. It was Taylor's decision. I thought it was crazy, but I can't control her. I can't make her decide. Leaving the gang to bicker about Taylor's fighting in the rumble or not, I headed down the hall and knocked on the door. Reesey was following behind.

"Who is it?" Taylor said.

"It's me," I said.

Taylor opened the door. "You ain't gonna try to talk me outta fightin', are you?" she asked.

"Clearly, I can't seem to. But—oh, god, I'm gonna hate myself for sayin' this—if you want to fight, then it's your choice."

"What made you change your mind? Or...did Johnny make you change your mind?"

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. "Eavesdropper."

"Sorry. I was about to barge in there and say the same thing." Taylor sighed and lowered her head. "Are you gonna fight in it?"

"Well, yeah, obviously."

"I have a confession to make. When Two-Bit and I got the news about the rumble, I was plannin' on talk you out of it because of what Chase did when he kidnapped you. You think you're ready to fight him?"

"Well, I got the gang and you, now don't I?"

Reesey made a weird sound. Now call me crazy, but it sounded a whole lot like she was clearing her throat (really weird).

"Yeah, yeah, I've got you, too," I said to Reesey.

Taylor was scratching her head. "Man, I've got a killer headache. Pony, I'm gonna go to bed. Hopefully my head won't hurt as much tomorrow."

"I hope not. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Taylor kissed me on the cheek before she closed the door.

I turned around and saw Darry and Soda standing behind me. "So she's fighting?" Darry asked.

I nodded. "Her choice. Can't change it."

Soda sighed. "I just hope she won't get hurt."

"She'll be fine...I hope."

***"Ponyboy, wake up!" Soda was saying. He sounded a little worried. "C'mon, Pone, get up!"

I opened my eyes. Something didn't feel right. I was sweating like crazy, and I was burning up.

"Pony, are you feelin' okay?" Soda asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You sure? I tried wakin' you up like ten times, but it was like you were dead."

"Soda, I'm fine. Really."

"Alright." Soda went into the living room and shut the door.

I felt like passing out again. I guess I must've came down with something. But there was no way I was missing this rumble; I was gonna fight. We were gonna beat Chase and the Socs. After I pulled some clothes on, I headed into the living room. The gang must've spent the night here again since everyone was already here. Dally was still sleeping on the couch with Reesey licking his face. Gross.

"Pone, are you feelin' alright?" Johnny asked me. "You look a little pale, man. You feeling sick?"

"A little," I told him. "Hey, be a pal and don't tell Darry."

"Okay. But should I tell your Juliet, sir Romeo?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Don't even think about it. You know how Taylor worries easily. But, uh, I need you to do something for me."

Johnny nodded. "Shoot."

"You think you can go talk Taylor outta fighting in the rumble for me? She won't listen to me and I know you're gonna say it's 'her decision' or whatever, but her head injuries just a little..."

"I know. What makes you think she'll listen to me, though?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah," Johnny said. "Well, I'll try."

"Thanks, man. I owe ya." When Johnny went into Taylor's room, I headed into the kitchen and swallowed like five or six pills when no one was looking. Hopefully I'll be feeling better before tonight.


	25. Memories (Taylor's POV)

**Forgive me for short chapters ^_^ This is also my favorite one because Taylor thinks back on the good times with Chase. More will be posted very soon. Hope you all like :)**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Memories (Taylor's P.O.V)

Tonight was the night the gang and I were gonna settle things with Chase once and for all. I didn't want to worry the boys about my slight head injury—which really wasn't a big deal anymore. I think I woke up around noon. My head was throbbing a little bit. I rubbed my forehead.

"Bad headache?" Johnny asked me, standing outside the door like he's been standing there for a while.

I shook my head. "No," I lied. "Still a little tired that's all. Did Ponyboy send you to come and talk me out of fighting?"

Johnny's face whitened. He was quiet for a moment, then he murmured, "Yeah, but I kinda agree with him. It's just"—he sighed—"fightin's no good."

"Johnny, I know fighting isn't a way to settle things, but we gotta do something about this, now don't we? After we stomp Chase's guts tonight, maybe..." I couldn't think of anything else to say. What would happen after we beat Chase and the Socs?

"'Maybe' what?" Johnny asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Johnny looked a little upset as he walked out. I think he wanted to slam the door hard, but he didn't. I agreed fighting wasn't any good, but we were gonna have to settle this situation with Chase and the Socs one way or another. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't stand having this bandage around my head, so I grabbed Soda's switchblade that was sitting on the top of his drawer, and cut the the bandage off. When I took it off, the bandage was covered in so much blood. In the mirror, I saw that where I was hit in the head was still a little bloody. It looked awful. I was mad at the Socs and Angela. I was even mad at Chase...then I found myself remembering those times he and I were happy together.

***Two years ago, I was hanging out with Tanya, Jessica, and Bella—my friends who were also "she-greases." Tanya was throwing a party at her house while her parents were out. I didn't want to go, but she and my friends talked me into it. I just sat on the couch reading a book when Bella said to me, "Hey, Taylor, Chase Alan is looking for you."

"Who's Chase Alan?" I asked.

My friends giggled. "Uh, hello, the hottest boy in school," Jessica said.

Tanya grinned. "He likes you."

"He does?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they said.

Tanya later on introduced me to Chase Alan. I recognized him from my art class, and I did think he was cute but I didn't know his name. Even though he was a greaser, he seemed like a gentleman, and he was very sweet.

"Taylor, this is Chase Alan," Tanya said. "Chase, this is my best friend Taylor."

"Hi," I said."

"Pleausre to meet you," Chase said, then kissed my hand.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Tanya said, then walked off, leaving me and Chase alone to get to know each other.

Chase offered me a dance when a slow love song played, and I said yes. We danced together for a while, then we decided to call each other, and have been together ever since.

On my thirteenth birthday, Chase surprised me with the diamond ring I always wanted.

"Chase, it's beautiful," I said. "Thank you so much, Chase."

"Hey, anything for my girl," Chase said, putting his arm around me. Then he leaned in and kissed me. That was my very first kiss, and I'll never forget that.

A couple years later, Chase started to change. He became a little more rebellious, and started getting a little aggresive with me. I never told my aunt about that, but she knew something was wrong when she saw how upset I would be most of the time. One day while Aunt Ellen was working and Rachel was hanging at a friend's house, I saw Chase coming by my house. He was most likely "stumbling." I wasn't supposed to have any friends come over or have Chase over while my aunt was out. But I got outside and started for Chase.

"Chase, are you feeling okay?" I asked him.

Chase gave me a weird grin. His breath smelled a little funny. "Never better," he said. Then Chase started kissing me until I pushed him away.

"Have you been drinking?!" I yelled.

"Hey, chill out, Tay," he said.

"No, I will not chill out, Chase," I said. "You know, you've been acting different lately. What happened to the Chase I used to know?"

"He's long gone now."

"Well, you know what, Chase? I don't think I can see you anymore. I'm sorry." I pulled the ring off my finger and put it in Chase's hand. He looked really angry.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me, Taylor?!" Chase shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," I said, "as a heart attack."

Chase grabbed my arms. "No, Tay! You do as I say, you hear?"

"Get off me!" I pushed him off. "I can't take this abuse from you anymore! I've had enough of you!" Then Chase called me a horrible name under his breath. I was getting so mad about this abuse he has given me all these years. It got me so angry that I actually slapped him. Chase was silent for a while, then he struck me. I fell to the ground with my cheek burning.

"Taylor!" Aunt Ellen, who saw what happened, came running toward me. She helped me get back on my feet and asked me over and over if I was okay, which I was not.

I don't remember what else happened except Chase saying some stuff I don't remember.

That following night, I was on the phone with some of my friends, about to go to bed, when something smashed into my window. It was a brick, and outside was Chase. He was so close to climbing in. I was so close to reaching for my red-handled switchblade and screaming my head off until Aunt Ellen and Rachel came in. Chase quickly climbed out before we could stop him.

That was the first time I ever seen Rachel look worried about me. "What the heck happened?" she asked me.

"Taylor, are you hurt?" Aunt Ellen asked me.

But I didn't answer. I just sat there dumbfounded, staring at the smashed window. Aunt Ellen called the police, then weeks later, we moved to Tulsa, hoping we would never have to deal with that again. Boy, was my aunt wrong...

***I looked in the mirror one more time. I didn't realize until now that I was crying. It made my heart feel heavy about what used to be of me and Chase before he became that boy I didn't know anymore. Now I was going to have to fight him...tonight. I grabbed a few clothes and headed into the bathroom. Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit was playing poker, Johnny was eating some chocolate cake with Reesey pulling the bottom of his jeans, and the Curtis brothers were in the kitchen.

I headed into the bathroom and locked the door, took a quick shower, and pulled on some fresh clothes. As I headed into the living room and dried my hair with a towel, I noticed the towel was a little bloody. I ignored that.

"Oy, that don't look so good," Dally said when he looked at me. I shot a glare at him.

"Lay off, Dallas," I muttered.

"Well, somebody is a little moody this morning."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Dally. Even though I didn't mind Dally being a pain most of the time, I wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm. All I wanted to do was get through this rumble and get even with Chase.

Steve noticed the bloody towel. "Dang, girl, your still bleeding?!"

"It's not a big deal, man," I muttered.

"Taylor, are you still sure you want to fight tonight?" Soda asked me.

Now I was getting really mad. "For crying out loud, yes! Yes, I want to fight! Why don't you guys just stop worryin' about me because I'm fine! It's just one head injury, and it ain't gonna stop me from fighting Chase and kicking Angela Shepard's freaking teeth in. Until eight tonight, I'll be in my room." I stormed off and slammed the bedroom door before one of the guys could stop me.  
Then I collasped on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how I can kick Chase's head in so hard he won't even remember his own name. For Angela, I was gonna make sure she wasn't going to see for weeks.


	26. Going To Fight

**This chapter is realy short. I typed this on my laptop and my charger got messed up and my battery's near dead. I'll be getting a new charger soon, though, hopefully. I might use my parents' computer, but it's usually occupied, so it'll probably be awhile for the next chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Going To Fight

The rumble was just two hours away. We still couldn't talk Taylor out of fighting. Her head was still bleeding, and she was probably getting sick. I still felt a little feverish myself, and I know it probably wasn't the smartest idea for me to fight, too, but I wanted to get even with Chase for kidnapping me and trying to kill me, and for what he did to Taylor in the past.

Taylor was still locked up in Soda's room. She probably wasn't going to leave until we were gonna head to the rumble. She was real determined to fight no matter what condition she's in. I thought it was crazy of her, but like Johnny said, it was her decision.

Finally Taylor did come out. She had a washcloth pressed against her bloody forehead.

"Look who's finally out and prepared for a good fight," Dally chuckled. Taylor shot a glare at him; apparently she wasn't in the mood for his jokes. "You ready to get even with Alan?"

"We ain't leavin' for another two hours, Dal," Taylor pointed out.

"I know," Dally said. "Just sayin'. So how hard do you think you're gonna kick his head in?"

"Hard enough to where he won't even remember his own name." Taylor cleaned the last bit of blood off and threw the washcloth in the bathroom.

"Taylor, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

Taylor nodded. She followed me into the kitchen, and I made sure the gang wasn't watching, which they were.

"Don't kill me when I say this," I began, "but you know it's not too late to change your mind."

Taylor tilted her head. "Pony, you know I've made my final choice—I am fighting."

"I know, but..." I stroked Taylor's hair out of her face. That injury looked worse. She turned away.

"I know you guys are worried about me," Taylor said, "but you saw how I can fight. That Soc just caught me off guard and I was just a little scared he was gonna hurt me and Two-Bit. But everything will be all right tonight. I promise."

I tried to grin. "Maybe you're right. You are the best fighter I know...who's a girl."

Taylor tried to hit the back of my head, but I ducked just in time. Then Taylor started tackling me to the ground. She wrapped her arm around my neck as if she was about to strangle me.

"Holler uncle!" she said.

"No way," I told her. "Agh! How can you be this strong when you're much shorter than me and female?"

"Because women are stronger than men," Taylor answered.

Darry chuckled. "Oh, that is not true."

"Oh, yeah?" Taylor released me and started for Darry. She started cracking her knuckles. "C'mon, muscle boy. Let's dance."

"I ain't gonna fight a girl," Darry said.

"Chicken."

"Chicken?! Oh, it's on now!" Darry cracked his knuckles. "Okay, Taylor, if I'm hurting you, just hollar uncle and I'll―"

Before he could finish, Taylor charged for Darry, knocking him down. She sat on top of him. Darry just laid on the ground with Taylor sitting on the ground. "Not cool, girlie," he told Taylor.

"Girl power, man," Taylor told him.

"Amen," Two-Bit said, applauding for Taylor.

As time past, things seemed to go back to the way things were. Quick. Taylor mostly arm-wrestled with me and the guys (she'd beat us). Reesey sat next to Dally, showing her love then hate toward him. Taylor got up on the table and started singing when her favorite song "Gloria" came on the radio. Dally then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Dallas!" Taylor laughed. She whacked the back of his head, but he wouldn't put her down.

"Dally, put my girlfriend down," I said.

"No way," Dally said.

Taylor then gave Dally a wet-willy, and he threw her onto the couch.

"Looks like you're feelin' better, huh," Steve said to Taylor.

Taylor got up and spun around. "Never better." She landed in my arms. "So you think I'm havin' second thoughts?"

I chuckled. "Well I guess you're able to fight, considering how energetic you are," I told her.

Taylor smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. She looked up at the clock and grinned. "Looks like we're fightin' in ten minutes. I'm going to go put on some makeup." Taylor went back into her room. When she came back, she had on eyeliner, mascara, light brown eyeshadow, and pink lipliner. She looked so beautiful.

"Alrighty, boys," Taylor said. "I'm ready to kick some Socs' butts tonight and give Chase the beating of a life-time. Let's go!" We all followed Taylor outside, doing cartwheels and going nuts. Taylor was the most pumped; she even started singing the song "Beat It" and we joined in on the chorus until we were over at the lot, waiting for Chase and the Socs to show up. After about two minutes, the Mustangs began to pull in. We were gonna settle the score tonight...once and for all.


	27. The Rumble

**Sorry it took so long. Had to get a new battery charger for my laptop and I've been busy writing my book. Also, when I checked the computer, I got just one negative review. Since this is my first time on this website, I was a little upset, but I ain't letting it stop me from writing :P And if you don't like the story, then just don't read it. That's all I'm going to say. Now the story continues...**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Rumble

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

We watched as the Socs' Mustangs pulled in. Dally was cracking his knuckles, ready to punch the lights outta them. Taylor was standing in front of us. It ain't likely you'd see a she-grease being up in front of a bunch of tough boys. But Taylor was just as tough as we were. Chase, Angela, and like seventeen Socs got out.

"Look, it's sunset boy's girlfriend," Bob said, pointing at Taylor.

"Oooh, I am so scared," the Soc in the sweatvest added.

You should be, I thought.

Taylor bit her lip. She was so close to swearing, but held her tongue.

"Hey, B.F.F," Angela said.

Taylor didn't respond back, but she had a look of anger on her face.

"Aww, don't you look cute with your little boyfriend and greasers looking so tough," Angela added.

"Oh, yeah?" Taylor said. "Well, you sure do look cute with your own pack of geeks."

Angela rolled her eyes. The other Socs were _mad_ when she said that. Well, I kinda agree. Reesey growled at Angela and Chase. Taylor looked over at me. She looked worried, but determined. Then she walked up to Chase.

"Hello, Taylor," he said.

"Hello, Chase," Taylor said.

"What's up?" Tim Shepard, who just appeared out of nowhere, asked.

"Tay and Chase used to be a thing," Two-Bit answered.

"Looks like you've got a good hit to the head." Chase reached to touch Taylor's head, but she smacked his arm away. "Keep your flithy hands off me," Taylor muttered.

Chase laughed. "That little temper of yours is cute."

"Zip it, Chase. So, you know the rules: nothin' but fists."

"Got it...I'll take you." Chase reached to hit Taylor until I got in front of her and took that hit. Now the rumble was on.

Dally had already knocked out five Socs in less than thirty seconds. The first Soc who Dally knocked out...let's just say Reesey marked her territory on his khakies. Dally laughed after Reesey did that, then patted her on the head. "Good dog, Reece." That was the same moment he smacked the Soc with the back of his fist. Reesey helped him out by biting the Socs' rear ends. Steve and Two-Bit started beating the heck out of Bob and Randy. Steve knocked out some of Bob's teeth. "This one's for Pony and Taylor!" Two-Bit shouted, then grabbed Randy by the shirt and kicked him numerous times. Darry and Soda helped them out; my brothers were mad at them for kidnapping me and for threatening to kill me.

Me and Johnny were beating Chase good. I've never seen Johnny this angry; he isn't the kind of person who would get this angry this easily. He wrestled Chase to the ground, muttering every word under the sun, and punching him so many times I didn't think Chase was gonna see outta one eye for a week. I kicked him in the head twice. I punched him in the face ten times. I was really mad about what he did to Taylor in the past. Then I grabbed him by the shirt. He wasn't looking straight, but he was grinning.

"You a tough fighter, kid," he said.

I threw him to the ground. I muttered under my breath until I kicked him in the head. I wasn't even paying attention to what was happening between Angela and Taylor. Sure enough, they were fighting on the ground, pulling each others hair and calling each other trashy things. Taylor had a handful of Angela's hair when she pushed her.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Everything began to spin. The guys were too busy fighting to pay any attention to what was going on. Good. Ponyboy and Johnny were beating Chase senseless. Never had I ever seen Johnnycake actually beat the living crap outta someone. Seeing my boyfriend fighting my ex-boyfriend was just crazy, considering how much of a fighter Pony doesn't really seem like to me, but he was a great fighter.

"C'mon, get up," Angela demanded, "or have you had enough?" She chuckled. "Look at you. Ponyboy Michael Curtis's worthless little girl. I wonder why he actually would be in love with a girl like _you_—a girl who thinks she's so tough just 'cause she's a she-grease, but you're just worthless. Weak. That's what you are." Angela spat at me.

I was getting so angry now. Angela made me so angry—lying to me, kidnapping and kissing my boyfriend, everything she's done to me. That's when I finally cracked. I threw myself to her, started beating her senseless. I noticed the other Socs were starting to run back to their Mustangs. The other guys didn't pay any attention; they were too busy beating Chase until he wiggled his way out and ran off like a wimp.

"Go on! Get outta here, you—" I ain't gonna repeat what Dally said. Reesey was running around Dally's legs, all excited about our victory. The guys started cheering, muttering at the Socs, as Johnny and Ponyboy watched in amazement as Chase ran off and gave us the finger before driving off. Ponyboy then started looking around the lot, trying to find out where I was.

I woulda been excited if I wasn't in so much pain. My head hurt, my side hurt, and I felt dizzy. With all my strenght, I tried to stand up, but ended up falling down to the ground. I almost didn't notice how worse my leg hurt. I put my hand on where my leg was hurting the most. It stung bad. When I looked at my hand, it was covered in so much blood.

(Dally's P.O.V)

We won! We beat those rotten Socs and that sicko Chase! Reece (I just like to call her by Reece to annoy the little critter, which it does) was running around all excited. I still couldn't believe that little rat actually peed on a Soc's pair of pants. I laughed my butt off! Steve, Two-Bit, and the kid's brothers were cheering loudly about our victory. Johnny was just amazed, and Pony looked like he was looking for Tay. Suddenly I saw Tay laying motionless on the ground. I scooped her up and dragged her out of the crowd.

"You alright, Tay? Huh?" I asked her.

Tay was spitting blood out. Her head was bleeding even worse than it was before. She couldn't even stand, but she most likely was trying to, which she couldn't do since I was dragging her out of the lot.

"Let me go, Dal!" Tay was trying to hit me. Man, was she stubborn. How can the kid stand this little broad considering how stubborn she can be? Tay sure was a hard hitter, too. "Dally, if you don't put me down right now, I'll—"

"You'll flip me, I know. There, I put you down. Happy?" I muttered.

Tay was holding onto her arm in pain. "I'll be happy when I see if Ponyboy's all right," she muttered back. She tried to walk off, and she would've fallen over if I hadn't caught her. "Did we win? I couldn't tell."

"Yeah, we won," I answered

"What happened to Chase and Angela?" she asked.

"They ran outta here."

"Well I ain't done givin' Angela a piece of my mind."

I stopped her before she could even stumble off. "I think you've already givin' Angela a piece of your mind. And you shoulda seen how we beat the living heck outta Alan, and your dog actually wazzed on a Soc's pair of pants."

"I did see. I saw almost everything." Tay sat down and leaned against Buck's Thunderbird. "One good thing about this head injury is that I might not remember any of this by tomorrow."

"Got that right," I agreed. Then I noticed Tay's leg was very bloody. This girl was in seriously bad shape—her head, her side, her leg, and a ton of cuts and bruises—she didn't even look like the girl Ponyboy first met a couple months ago before all this fighting. She may need to get to the hospital.

"Don't even think about it," Tay suddenly shouted, as if she was reading my mind.

"Think about what?" I lied.

"Don't play dumb with me, Dally!" she yelled. "I ain't goin' to no freaking doctor, I saw how you looked at my injuries. I'm fine."

"I don't think so. Hey, Pony! Over here!"

The kid finally saw where we were (it really took him that long to actually see where his girl was?) and ran toward us. Johnny, who accidentally tripped over Reece, was following behind. Reece ran the fastest to be by her master's side.

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

"Oh, my god." I kneeled down next to Taylor. She really didn't look so good. She was bleeding much worse than before. "Taylor, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. I could tell she was lying. She wasn't even looking straight at me.

"Tay?" Dally snapped his fingers.

"If you guys are planning on taking me to the hospital, think again 'cause I ain't going," Taylor muttered.

"You're hurt, Taylor," Johnny said.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Listen to us, Taylor!" Dally shouted. That was actually the first time I've ever heard him call Taylor by her real name; most of the time he would call her by T or Tay, obviously. "You could end up having a concussion or maybe even brain trauma! And we don't care if you don't want to go to no freaking hospital, 'cause we're taking you anyway!"

Taylor gave a scornful glare at Dally. Then she sighed. "Fine," she muttered. Johnny and I helped her into the backseat of Buck's Thunderbird. Johnny got into the frontseat with Dally, I sat in the back with Reesey and Taylor. Dallas drove a little too fast. Taylor ended up getting car sick and was so close to throwing up on the floor.

"Oh, Buck'll kill me if I mess up his car," Dally said under his breath.

Taylor glared at Dally again. "Well if you'd slow down I wouldn't be feeling so car sick."

Dally mocked her, which only made Taylor more angry. Pretty soon we got pulled over by the fuzz. Officer Kyle got off his motorcycle and walked toward us. "Evening, boys," he said. "Ah, Dallas Winston. Why am I not surprised? Well you'd better have a good reason for driving over the speed limit."

"Actually I do." Dally pointed at Taylor. "She got busted up pretty good by this gang while walking home from the store by those same Socs who got a hold of her and Two-Bit last night."

Officer Kyle studied Taylor for a moment. He saw how bad off she really was, and escorted us to the hospital. Taylor's eyes were half-opened, and she wasn't breathing right. Dally picked her up and dragged Taylor inside. She was so close to throwing up on him, too. We ran into Dr. Hayden, and she was in shocked to see how bad off Taylor looked.

"And what happened to the rest of you boys?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Dally said.

Later on, some nurses came and helped Taylor onto a stretcher.

"Boy, do I hope I won't remember any of this by tomorrow," Taylor said.

"You probably won't," I said.

She grinned. "Good."

"You're gonna be okay."

"Always am. Don't worry about me, Pony. I'll be fine." At that moment, they took Taylor into the emergency care unit. I was really hoping she would be alright.


	28. Chase's Last Stand

**So, apparently, a lot (well, not a WHOLE lot, but you know what I mean ^-^) of people want me to update on this story. I've been a little busy finishing up a biology project and I'm working on two books of mine (REAL books, not fanfics; leave comments if you think you'd be interested in my books whenever they get published) and I'm trying to plan out "Percy Jackson and the Outsiders: An Outsiders and PJATO FanFic" which will be posted either at the end of May (that's around my birthday :D) or the beginning of June. Also, my cat past away and it's been kind of rough lately, and I'm helping with my school's play. Sooo...here's twenty-eight :)**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Chase's Last Stand

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

Dally, Johnny, and I were in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Reesey was sitting on Dally's foot and tried to chew on his shoe. The gang arrived as soon as they heard about us bringing Taylor to the hospital. The doctors still wouldn't tell us if she was going to be okay or not. She really did look that bad off.

"Ah ha! I knew you guys would be here!" Ms. Samson, giving us a scornful glare, stormed toward us with Rachel following her. "Okay, you hoods, where is Taylor? What have you done to her?"

"What makes you so sure she's here?" Steve muttered.

Ms. Samson crossed her arms. "I know if you guys are here, then so must be Taylor. Something's happened, I can tell. Besides, I knew you would be here in the first place because of some word about a rumble."

Oh, you gotta be kidding me. What else will Angela say to make Ms. Samson come and bug us about Taylor? She doesn't even live with her anymore and Ms. Samson doesn't seem to care about here, but she's always wanting to know what's going on when she hears news. I was starting to get very—and I mean _very_—annoyed by that.

"How bad did she get beaten?" Rachel asked, giving us a sneer. She was even worse than Amanda. "Did she get knocked out real good like you punks did?"

"Watch it, girlie," Dally muttered with Reesey was growling at Rachel.

"You watch it, grease-monkey," Rachel muttered back.

Ugh, I was not in the mood for this! I can't stand hearing Rachel's annoying comments and Ms. Samson judging us for being greasers and, in her opinion, "taking Taylor away from her."

Why did she still want custody of Taylor when all she did was hit her and sometimes scream at her? That was because of the kind of guys Taylor hung around with. No wonder Ms. Samson couldn't stand us; Taylor's ex-boyfriend was a greaser—whom she spent a whole lot of time with and less time with her aunt. Why did Taylor become a greaser anyways? What was the good she saw in it? It only seemed to make Ms. Samson more abusive toward her, that's one thing I can say.

Finally the doctors came and gave us some news about Taylor. She was in pretty bad shape and might have to stay in the hospital for a couple days, and she might have a slight concussion. Normally at these hours they don't allow visitors, but Taylor had demanded to see us right away.

"I need to see her, too," Ms. Samson suddenly said. "That's my niece in there."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but Taylor said she doesn't want to see you at the moment," Dr. Hayden told her.

Ms. Samson glared at her. "I have a right to see her! She's my niece! She would rather see this worthless punks than her own aunt?! I'm going to see her."

Dally turned around. "If Taylor doesn't want to see you, then she don't! Can't you live with that, lady?! She don't want to have anything to do with you ever again, so why don't you get on outta here?!"

Ms. Samson wouldn't leave, though. We had to stop Dally from punching the lights outta her. That wouldn't do any good. Still, we understood how he felt. Taylor was important to the gang—important to _me._ If she didn't make it in the rumble, I would be torn apart. I couldn't live without her. She seriously could've gotten hurt tonight...or worse.

We all walked in to see how badly out of shape she was. Taylor was paler than the pillow, her eyes halfway closed. Her head was bandaged up, and so was her arm and leg. She had cuts and bruises on her face a lip. Angela had bitten Taylor's arm during the rumble, so her arm still had a bite mark on it. I couldn't bear to see her like this. We shouldn't have gotten her to fight, even in this condition.

"Taylor?" I said.

Her eyes immediately shot open when she saw us. "Guys! Oh, thank God, you guys are here. Did I hear Aunt Ellen's voice outside?" she asked.

"Yeah, the old hag came by to see what happened to you," Dally said.

Taylor turned her head. "I don't want to see her."

"She ain't even coming in here," Johnny informed her.

Taylor chuckled. "You know somethin', Johnnycake? Maybe I really should have listened to you and Ponyboy. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting to you guys about fighting—I just really wanted to settle things with Angela and Chase."

"And, boy, did ya," Steve said.

"And it's all right, Taylor," I told her. "So when do you think they'll let you out?"

She shrugged. "They say in maybe a week or so. But I need to get plenty of rest, and blah, blah, blah. You know the rest." Taylor yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

Taylor nodded. "Pill's kickin' in."

"You should probably get some rest," Soda said. "You're already half-asleep."

Taylor tried to grin. "Didn't realize that."

"I'm gonna stay here all night," I told my brothers. I seriously did not want to leave Taylor alone in the hospital after what she's been through tonight. I really didn't want to leave her side.

Darry patted my back before he and the gang left, leaving me and Taylor alone. Taylor had already fallen asleep in an instant. Reesey was sitting by my feet, trying to chew on my pants leg. Then she just climbed up on my lap, circling around until she got comfortable and fell asleep. Ms. Samson and Rachel yelling at the doctors soon died out and they must've left. Thank God. I was getting tired of Ms. Samson and how she kept bugging us ever once and a while. Hopefully Taylor's real parents may get custody of her. I got a headache just thinking about that. Before I knew it, I pretty much past out, too, thinking about what could happen to Taylor in the future...

(Johnny's P.O.V)

Ponyboy was spending the night at the hospital with Taylor. I couldn't believe how bad off she really was. I told her not to fight, I just told her. At least we settled things with Chase and Angela.

I didn't know what happened. I have never acted like that before; the way I beat up Chase like that during the fight. I was so mad at what he has done to Taylor back in the past, and for kidnapping my friend and threatening to kill him. I just...cracked. I couldn't help myself from being this angry. I had this type of rage that I can't even describe. I still thought it was stupid to fight them, but if it was for Taylor and Ponyboy, then...what else was I to do?

"Oh—" Dally cursed under his breath. "Guys, we've got troble."

We saw what he was looking at. Chase was standing at the crest of the hill in the lot. He was bleeding on the side of his face where Ponyboy had kicked him in the face, and his shirt was covered in blood. His nose was even swollen because I actually punched him (^-^) and I didn't notice until now how bloody it was.

"You greasers are tougher than I thought," he said. "Where Pone and Tay?"

"Taylor's in the hospital," Darry said, "and Ponyboy's with her. What about your pack?"

"Angela went on home with Tim Shepard," Chase said, "and the rest of my pack are in the emergency room. You know, I was actually surprised at how well the little Curtis kid could fight. And, Taylor—wow, did she kick Angela's butt good."

"Well, if you're planning on coming for Taylor and Pone, think again," I said, trying to think of something tuff to say. I couldn't think of anything else tuff to say, though.

Chase started grinning the weirdest grin ever, and he started laughing like some crazy person. He probably was crazy, considering what he's done back then, and the way he laughed during the rumble while Ponyboy and I kicked his head in. I thought he was just acting that way because of how hard Ponyboy kicked his head in. But I was wrong: Chase was mad, he was crazy as heck!

"I ain't goin' after them, trash," he muttered. "But, I figured if Taylor wants to ruin her life with Curtis, then fine. But you just let the Curtis kid and Taylor know this—I still hate Ponyboy Curtis's guts, and Taylor was a good-fighter and a great little broad." It didn't take long to realize what he was about to do as soon as he pulled out a heater. The gang was afraid Chase was going to point it at us, but instead, he pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Dally screamed, "HOLY —! OH, MY GOD!"

We watched as Chase's lifeless body fell to the ground and rolled down the hill. I backed away quickly because he fell right to my feet. His eyes were half-opened, and he looked like he was grinning. Now I knew I was right about Chase being mad. Now he was dead.


	29. The Court

**Okay. Story is almost done. There are a lot of things I'm getting done with: my project, crew in my school's play, and this fanfiction is coming to an end. But by the last week of May (my birthday :D) or the first week of June, "Percy Jackson and the Outsiders: An Outsiders and PJATO Fanfic" will be posted! And thank you for the nice reviews. I know the last chapter really caught all of you by surprise.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Court

(Taylor's P.O.V)

"For the last time, Aunt Ellen, I don't want to see you!" I shouted into the phone. I was still in the hospital (thanks to Dally, I had to come here, but I actually am a little grateful for that anyway). Ponyboy was still here, too, only to stay by my side, but he went out to get me a Pepsi.

"Young lady, this has gone far enough," Aunt Ellen muttered. "Ever since you started seeing that no-good greaser and his wild friends, you've changed. For one, you were so close to being married and you spent the last couple months living with him! When this court is over with, you, me, and your cousin are moving back to Georgia and you're going back to that private school—"

"How do you know that?! How do you know _you'll _get custody of me?! For Pete's sake, my real parents might get custody of me, and I sure hope they do 'cause I can't deal with you anymore!" My head was hurting now. I was really angry at Aunt Ellen because of what's happened over the years. Sure, she cares about me, but she would hit me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aunt Ellen, listen, I know you've been stressed about me, but I just want to try to get better so we can just get this stupid court over with and get on with our lives. Can't you just live with that?"

Silence.

"Are you there?"

Still silence.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!" I was so close to throwing the phone to the wall. Aunt Ellen was really making me angry and stressed. I really didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

I already knew that Ponyboy was standing by the door. He quickly turned his head to act like he wasn't listening.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked him.

"Right when you were telling her that you wanted to get that court thing over with so we can get on with our lives."

"I can't believe she just hung up on me, too." My head started itching, but I couldn't scratch it because of the bandage they put on my head. "Man, I freaking hate having to wear this. It makes my head sweaty and itchy like crazy."

"Taylor, you really need to stop stressing or you'll probably end up with an ulcer," Ponyboy said, sitting in the chair next to me. He looked terrible; there were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were red because he didn't get any sleep at all, and he had a lot of bruises from the rumble.

"I can't stop stressing," I said, trying not to raise my voice. "Man, I really shoulda listened to Johnny and just backed out of that stupid rumble. Why would I actually be stupid enough to do that?"

"Taylor, don't talk like that. And, who knows? Maybe your parents _will _get custody of you—and, Lord, I hope they do. But I don't want you to be worrying about this. You really need some rest 'cause you ain't looking so good."

I chuckled. "Look who's talking? Ponyboy, you look real tired. _You're _the one who needs some rest." Ponyboy opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it and grinned as he shook his head.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I hope I ain't interrupting you love birds." Dally! I know it was like a couple hours since I last saw him, but it felt like a long time. Dally was my pal, and now I regret getting mad at him. He, Ponyboy, and Johnny were just helping me.

"Hey, Dally," Ponyboy said,

"Hi'a, love doves," Dally said, giving us a cocky grin. He studied Ponyboy. "Man, you look terrible."

"Thaaaanks," Ponyboy said sarcastically.

"Leave him alone, Dal," I said. "He and I have been goin' through a lot."

Dally held up his arms in surrender—what he always does when I sass him. "So, how're you guys feelin', other then looking so freakin' tired?"

"Same old, same old," Pony and I said at the same time.

"Oh. Hey, Pone, can I talk to you outside, real quick?" Dally asked.

I frowned. "Whatever it is, you can say it in here." I wasn't muttering at Dally when I said that.

Dally had sort of a worried expression on his face, not something I would normally see. "No, I can't. There really ain't no easy way to say it."

Now I was getting worried. What was he talking about. I looked at Ponyboy. He got out of his chair and went out in the hall with Dally, closing the door behind so I wouldn't hear what they were about to say.

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

"Dally, did something happen?" I asked when we were out in the hall.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It was that Chase Alan kid." Dally explained to me that right after he and the gang left the hospital, they ran into Chase again. They believe Chase has probably gone mad and was just plain crazy—that was Johnny's theory from the stroy—and that's when Chase pulled out a heater and pointed it at his own head. Dally didn't have to finish.

"So, Chase is...dead?" I asked.

Dally nodded. "Oh, god, that surprised all of us."

"What do you guys mean by 'Chase being mad'?"

"That's what Johnny thinks, and I kinda agree with him. There was seriously something wrong with him that made him crazy."

I started getting a headache. Not only because I was really tired, but because of how Taylor was going to react when she hears her ex-boyfriend is dead. Oh, no.

"You gonna tell her?" Dally asked me, as if reading my mind.

"I don't know," I said.

"Or you can decide not to," he suggested.

"Well, she'll find out soon."

Dally glared at me. "I mean I can tell her for you, stupid."

I thought for a moment. It wouldn't be easy for me to tell Taylor that her ex-boyfriend commited suicide. I nodded. "Just get it over with."

"Sure." Dally walked into Taylor's room. I put my ear against the door to listen to how Taylor was going to react.

(Dally's P.O.V)

Oh, boy. Tay was going to _freeeaaak _because, apparently, that insane kid Chase commited suicide right in front of us! Scared the crap outta me when he pulled out that heater, even though I didn't really show it. Still, I almost had a heart attack. Johnny was probably right about Chase being crazy.

I sat in the chair next to Tay's bed, and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Tay asked me.

"Uh, Taylor, listen." I sighed again. (I'm actually used to calling her Tay instead of her full name.) "Last night, while we were heading home, we ran into Chase. Apparently his minds been a little off and was kind of...crazy. He pulled out a gun and he...Taylor, Chase is dead. He shot himself in the head last night."

Tay's face was whiter than her sheets. She was quiet for a long time, then she gave me an angry look. "You're lying, Dal."

"I'm not lying," I assured her.

"You are lying! Dallas Winston, please tell me you're lying!"

Okay, seriously, how is Ponyboy used to this stubborn little broad?

Ponyboy walked in. "She ain't takin' it too well," I told him. Ponyboy glared at me.

Tay covered her face with the pillow and screamed. Then she began to sob. "No! Oh, god, I can't believe that he would actually do that! How do you guys know he was crazy?"

"Well, like when he kidnapped ya'll, and did you hear how he laughed?" I said.

Tay covered her face again. "Oh, my god, I can't believe this!"

Tay was pretty depressed for the rest of the day. Even though that kid abused her, there was possibly a chance she still loved him...right? Ponyboy obviously didn't see that his girlfriend was still probably in love with the guy who was so abusive toward her and all that. What did she see in that guy anyway?

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

A couple days past. Taylor was a nervous wreck; she was really depressed about the death of her ex-boyfriend. She was out of the hospital before we knew it, but she was still in pretty bad shape.

Now we had to go to court. Taylor was really nervous. We didn't even know until now that Bob, Randy, and Angela were caught by the fuzz and arrested. I saw Taylor's parents, Caitlin and Darren Samson, talking with my brothers. Taylor's mother looked a lot like her, except her hair was much shorter and light brown. Taylor father was a big man, the kind of guy I think would be the tar out of me if I hurt his daughter. They seemed determined to get Taylor back.

Then I noticed something else—Taylor had adopted siblings. One of them was a girl who was a year older than Taylor, and her name was Hayden. The other two was a twelve-year-old name Cory and a three-year-old name Carter. Taylor's family adopted them not too long ago, and her family now actually had enough money to take care of a big family.

Ms. Samson was there, and so was Rachel. Chase's parents were there, too. They knew about the death of their son, but they want to see what's going to happen to Taylor. The whole gang also arrived.

I told my side of the story—the kidnapping, the fights, _everything_—and Taylor told her side of the story. She was just as nervous as we all were for her. The judge also questioned Bob and Randy and Angela. Randy looked a little upset up there, and he looked over at Taylor and said, "I'm sorry." Angela didn't even look ashamed about what she did; she looked like she was proud of it, smiling the whole time at the jury.

Then the judge questioned Taylor about her home life: if she was happy living with her aunt, if Ms. Samson was a good guardian, and all that other stuff. Taylor answered all these questions honestly. "No, I am not happy living with my aunt Ellen. She would repeatedly hit me whenever we would have a disagreement, and that's when I started staying with Ponyboy and his brothers around after we went back to Tulsa."

We waited another couple minutes. It was freaking hot. Everyone—and I mean the whole gang, Taylor's family, and me and Taylor—were sweating like crazy. Finally the jury reached the verdict. Angela Shepard, Randy Adderson, and Bob Sheldon were found guilty of assault, kidnapping, and battery. Angela and Bob got a two-year sentence, and Randy would be serving a couple months for participating. If Chase and Eric were alive, they would've been thrown into jail in an instant. As for Taylor, she was placed into the custody of Caitlin and Darren Samson. Taylor got so emotional. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried tears of joy. Ms. Samson glared at us the whole time.

After all that, I met up with the gang outside the courthouse. Taylor was meeting up with her family.

"Well that was faster than I thought," Two-Bit said. "Really ain't like the kind of stuff you see on TV, but it was pretty intense."

"Yeah, it was," Soda said. "And it was hot. I am so glad to be out of there. They need to get a fan in there or even an air conditioner."

"Ponyboy!" Taylor came running toward me. She jumped on me so hard we both fell to the crowd. "Sorry, Pony," she said as we got back up.

"It's okay," I said. "Well, what did I tell ya?"

"We knew your folks would get custody of ya," Dally told her.

"Now looks like we can get on with our lives and you two can live happily ever after!" Two-Bit started getting us into a big group hug.

"Ponyboy, do you want to meet my parents?" Taylor asked when we released.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Okay." Taylor went and brought her family over toward us. "Mom, Daddy, these are the guys I told you about: Two-Bit Mathews, Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, Steve Randle, and the Curtis brothers—Darrel, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. Pony and I are currently dating."

"So, I see," Mr. Samson said, giving me a smile. He held his hand out toward me, and I shook it. "Taylor's told me a little bit about you. By the way, is your name really Ponyboy?"

"Daddy!" Taylor said.

I chuckled. "Yes, it is."

"Well, very interesting name for an interesting young man," Mrs. Samson said.

"And thanks for keeping an eye on our girl," Mr. Samson told us."

I blushed a little bit. We pretty soon found out that Taylor's parents are about to buy a home in Tulsa, and Taylor's dad can get a job as a construction worker. Taylor's mother will also be working as a teacher at our school by the time summer is over. I was going to miss having Taylor staying over at our house, but we'll still be able to see each other every now and then.

***Weeks passed. Ms. Samson and Rachel moved to Florida a couple days after the court. Taylor seemed to have forgotten about Chase and move on with her life. Things were starting to get back to normal.


	30. Always (The Final Chapter)

**Last chapter. I'm really glad you all enjoyed this story and left so many nice reviews :) It means so much to me, even though there were a lot of typos and all that stuff. My next fanfic will be posted soon, I promise. Until then, here's the last chapter of "The Outsider and the She-Grease..."**

Chapter Thirty: Always (The Final Chapter)

Things are looking up. Taylor's folks moved into our neighborhood in that old house Ms. Samson lived in before she moved to Florida. Taylor still hangs out with us, and Mr. Samson really doesn't seem to mind; he's kind of used to me, but I'm still scared of him. He's bigger than Darry! Taylor's mom doesn't think we're hooligans, so that's a good thing.

Hayden is really cool and easy to get along with. Steve even tried to ask her out, but she's already seeing some guy. Cory and Carter are a little nuts—they're very energetic and spend most of their times reading comic books or playing basketball. Cory actually beat Soda in a game of basketball—he never missed a shot!

***I woke up to find myself getting licked in the face by a familiar little dog. Reesey. I don't think I've seen that little rascal in a long time. I actually missed her. Then I noticed Taylor standing by the door like she's been standing there for a while.

"Happy birthday," she said.

"Huh?" Then I remembered—it was July 22nd. "Oh, yeah," I chuckled. "I forgot."

She laughed. "How can you forget your own birthday?"

I shrugged.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy. Well, come on, get dressed. The guys and I are taking you out for your birthday."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Taylor's old man paid the manager at the Sunset Club to close the place for the whole day so we can have a private party," Soda said as he walked by while pulling his pants up. As soon as he had his pants pulled up, they fell right down to his ankles again. Taylor's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Soda asked.

"Soda...look down."

Soda looked down to see that his pants had fallen to his ankles. "YIKES!" He quickly pulled his pants back up. "Oh, crap! I think these are Darry's."

"Nice going," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well while Soda is struggling to keep his pants up," Taylor went on, "you need to get out of bed so we can get to the Sunset Club."

"All right, all right. Sheesh, when did you turn into my wife?"

Taylor rolled her eyes as she shut the door. Reesey crawled under my covers and past out cold as I got up and pulled on some pants and a red t-shirt. With the nutty little dog following behind, I finished getting ready, then headed into the living room. Taylor and Soda were waiting on me.

"Happy fifteenth birthday, little bro!" Soda shouted.

"Thanks," I said. "Where're the other guys?"

"They're already at the Sunset Club," Taylor answered. "C'mon, we'd better get over there or Two-Bit's going to end up eating all of your cake."

"Good call."

The four of us (yes, including the dog) headed over to the Sunset Club. Sure enough, the gang was there. Two-Bit jumped out of nowhere and shouted, "Happy birthday, Ponyboy Michael Curtis!"

"Thanks, man," I said.

"So how does it feel being fifteen, kiddo?" Darry asked.

I shrugged. "Feels like I'm getting old."

Taylor and the guys laughed.

"Hey, Dal, why don't you bring Ponyboy his gift?" Taylor suggested.

Dally nodded, and he handed me a big box wrapped in black wrapping paper. I tore the wrapping paper off and removed the lid. Inside was a brownish-black leather jacket, kind of like the one Dally has—only darker.

"It's from all of us," Taylor said.

"I suggested we get you one," Dally added, "you know, to give ya a tougher look."

I chuckled. Taylor give Dally a light punch. "Don't be mean, Dal."

"No, I'll take it," I said, pulling the leather jacket on. "Thanks so much guys. I really like it. It really means a lot."

"You're welcome, Pony," Taylor said.

"No prob," Dally said.

"Now let's bring out the cake!" Two-Bit shouted.

Taylor then brought out a chocolate cake. Johnny turned the lights off and Dally lit the candles. Then Taylor and the gang began to sing happy birthday to me. I then blew out the candles. That was when Two-Bit threw a pie in my face and everyone spraying me with water guns. I just stood there, trying to get the pie off my face and getting sprayed at. Everyone started to burst out laughing.

"Clever," I said. "Very, very clever." Then I noticed three tables that had a ton of pies. I picked up the nearest one, then slowly walked up to Taylor with the pie behind my back. "Hey, Taylor, you know how you're an awesome girlfriend?"

"Well that's very nice of you to—ohh, no you don't!" Taylor ducked when I threw the pie. Instead, it hit Johnny in the face.

"Oh, very funny, Ponyboy." Johnny picked up the nearest pie and threw it at me, but I ducked and he got Dally. He grinned, then threw a pie at him, except it hit Darry.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Instead of throwing a pie at Dally, he just threw one at Steve and Soda's heads for no reason! Taylor threw one at Two-Bit.

"Oh, it is on!" Dally shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said. "We forgot the she-grease." I threw a pie right into Taylor's face. She almost fell backwards, and started laughing as she wiped the whipped cream out of her face.

Now it was really on. We started throwing pies at one another. Reesey got a little bit of whipped cream on her dark brown fur. She didn't even bother licking it off and just watched us throwing pies at one another, as if we were just doing this to entertain her. We all mostly got Taylor, so when we ran out of pies, she was covered in whipped cream even more than we were. Dally wiped his finger across her face and ate put his finger in his mouth.

"You're a dork," Taylor told him.

After all that happened, we got ourselves cleaned up and I mostly wore that leather jacket the guys got me. Then Taylor and I went for a walk down by the creek to watch the sunset. We both climbed up a big oak tree and looked over at the horizon to watch the sun setting. Taylor covered her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Taylor sniffled. "About Chase."

My stomach dropped. Taylor hasn't really mentioned Chase ever since his death. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, Taylor," I murmured.

"It's okay. I just can't believe he would actually take his life."

"Um, Taylor, I gotta ask you something."

"What?"

I sighed. "Did you still love him?"

It took her a long time to answer. "I really don't know anymore. I really didn't want this to happen to him, but he was so abusive most of the time toward me. The way he kidnapped you made me so angry. How could I love someone who would actually do that?"

"So you're saying you didn't love him," I said.

Taylor shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying. Ponyboy, I can't even answer that right now. I mean, there were some times I felt like I still had feelings for him, but other times, I would just hate him so much I wanted to hit him." She buried her face in my chest and tried hard not to cry. "I'm actually really glad I found you, because...you would make me forget about him and all that abuse he gave me." She sighed and went on, "I guess now is the time for us to move on."

"Maybe you're right," I said. Then I leaned in and kissed Taylor. We pulled away after a couple seconds—which seemed like a long time—and watched the sun slowly set over the horizon with Taylor's head resting on my shoulder...

**The End**


End file.
